


Midnight Doesn't Last Forever [autorisierte Übersetzung]

by AnnaOnTheRainbow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Spoilers, deutsche Übersetzung, german translation, solangelo
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheRainbow/pseuds/AnnaOnTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Also kommst du und schaust den Sonnenuntergang mit mir?" Solangelo. Post - Blood of Olympus.   [autorisierte Übersetzung]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostystarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostystarr/gifts).
  * A translation of [Midnight Doesn't Last Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434430) by [ghostystarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostystarr/pseuds/ghostystarr). 



> Hi guys!
> 
> So, after several weeks uploading on a German website, I decided to do it here as well. I got a few messages from non-native speakers, who are German-curious and would love to practice their language skills. Here it is! Your lovely Solangelo-pie :) Please tell me in the comment section, if there is any need for additional english notes from me or if the German ones are just fine.
> 
> Just for your information: This is an authorized translation of "Midnight doesn't last forever" by the adorable 'ghostystarr'. First chapter is dedicated to her and bluelove22! :3
> 
> Hallo ihr Lieben!
> 
> Alle Ehre gebührt ghostyStarr Ich bin lediglich die autorisierte Übersetzerin! ;)
> 
> Die Original-Story ist hier zu finden: fanfiction.net/s/10752021/1/Midnight-Doesn-t-Last-Forever
> 
>  
> 
> Die meisten von euch werden sie aber schon gelesen haben. Keine Ahnung, ob hier überhaupt irgendeiner noch mitliest.  
> Die ersten 2-3 Kapitel habe ich damals noch recht unerfahren und ohne Beta übersetzt, ich bitte also darum, etwaige Fehler zu entschuldigen.
> 
> Warnung: Enthält Spoiler zu Blood of Olympus! Wer noch auf die deutsche Ausgabe wartet und den Buchhändlern noch nicht gierig die englische Version aus den Händen gerissen hatte, sei gewarnt! Aber es hält sich in Grenzen
> 
> Disclaimer: Die PJO Reihen gehören Rick Riordan, die Fanfiction ghostyStarr. Ich beanspruche lediglich die Arbeit an der deutschen Übersetzung für mich. Weder die amerikanische Autorin noch ich verdienen hiermit Geld, wäre aber schön^^
> 
> Über Reviews freuen die Autorin als auch ich uns natürlich immer! :) Updates erfolgen regelmäßig, lol.
> 
> Habt Spaß! Have fun! :)

Kapitel 1  
  
Nico atmete tief ein, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es war viel Zeit vergangen, seitdem er überhaupt versucht hatte, irgendwelche seiner Kräfte zu benutzen. Wie könnte er auch, wenn ihm dauernd Jason, Annabeth und Will im Nacken saßen? Er war kaum dazu in der Lage ins Badehaus zu gehen, ohne überwacht zu werden. Es ging ihm wirklich unter die Haut, aber meistens war es, nun, irgendwie nett. Er war eben nicht an die ganze Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt, und auch wenn er sich die meisten Tage heimlich vor all den aufgezwungenen  Lagerfeuerliedern und Strandtagen verdrücken wollte, wusste er, dass wenn Jason oder irgendjemand ihn zum Abhängen fragte, dass sie das dann wirklich wollten. Und das war ziemlich phantastisch.  
  
Chiron ließ Nico die ersten beiden ‚Eroberung der Flagge‘-Spiele aussetzen, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen. "Entschuldige“, sagte er in einem Ton, der das Gegenteil dessen war, "aber mir wurde hartnäckig befohlen, dass du dich nicht selbst betätigen darfst, bis du für fit genug erachtet wirst." Er blickte Nico mit einem listigen Grinsen an. "Ärztliche Anweisung."  
  
Sofort schoss Nicos Kopf dorthin, wo Will Solace sich für die Spiele bereit machte. Nicos Auge zuckte beim herzhaften Lachen, das Will über die Lippen kam, als einer seiner Brüder irgendeine Bemerkung machte. Er verschränkte seine Arme. "Ich verstehe.", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und begann in Wills Richtung zu stampfen, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Chiron hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts.  
  
Als er nahe genug war, riss Nico das Schild an sich, nach dem Will gerade griff, bevor dieser es nehmen konnte. "Hey!" schrie Will, finster blickend wirbelte er herum, bis er Nicos stürmige Augen traf. Der Blick wandelte sich zu mildem Ärger. "Oh. Du bist es nur."  
  
  
_Nur ich?! _ dachte Nico erbost. _Merkt er NICHT , was ich bin?_  
  
"Was zur echten Hölle spielst du hier?" spie Nico aus. "Hast du Chiron gesagt, dass ich heute Abend nicht teilnehmen kann?“  
  
Wills blaue Augen waren hart und unnachgiebig. "Du bist fast gestorben. Du brauchst eine Pause."  
  
"Mir geht’s _gut_."  
  
"Yeah, nun, ich bin der Arzt hier…"  
  
"Und was soll das überhaupt von wegen ’ _Ärztliche Anweisung_ '“? zischte er. "Ist das irgendein erbärmliches Schlagwort?"  
  
"Es bedeutet, dass ich _dir_ befehle, es ruhig angehen zu lassen, bis ich dich für gesund genug erachte." Will hob sein Kinn ein Stück, ihren Größenunterschied _noch _ viel mehr bemerkbar machend. Es pisste Nico an. "Also gut, Todesjunge, Ich schätze, dass du dieses eine Spiel noch aussetzen musst."  
  
"Ich hoffe, du spießt dich mit deinem eigenen Schwert auf," knurrte Nico, ließ das Schild in den Dreck fallen und stapfte davon.  
  
"Und denk noch nicht einmal darüber nach, hier weg zu Schatten-reisen, di Angelo!" rief Will ihm nach. "Ich habe Spione im ganzen Camp!"  
  
Nicos Antwort war eine ärgerliche Handbewegung über seine Schulter und er musste sich selbst zwingen, nicht zurück zu schauen.  
  
In der darauf folgenden Woche zog Will dieselbe Nummer ab. "Schau mal, eine Woche mehr wird dich nicht umbringen“, redete er sich heraus. "Aber dich zu überanstrengen könnte es."  
  
"Jason und Percy spielen mit" antwortete Nico verschnupft.  
  
Will schien sich bei der Erwähnung des Poseidonsohnes zu versteifen. "Nun, wenn es dich besser fühlen lässt, lasse ich dich hier rumsitzen und zuschauen, wie ich gewinne."  
  
Nico spottete, fluchte und protestierte, dass er überhaupt kein Interesse daran hätte, so etwas zu tun, aber als das Horn ertönte und den Spielbeginn signalisierte und Will sich zum Rest seiner Hütte mit einem merkwürdigen Gruß und einem wissenden Grinsen gesellte, fand sich  Nico sitzend auf einem Felsen neben Chiron wieder, die Ereignisse des Spiels beobachtend. Er schaute absolut _ ohne jegliches Interesse_, wie Will hinter Percy heranschlich und sich die Flagge krallte, während dieser durch irgendetwas, was die Stolls in Brand gesetzt hatten, abgelenkt war. Die Apollohütte jubelte und Will wirbelte herum, traf Nicos starren Blick und grinste rotzfrech. Er hatte Glück, dass Nico nicht sogleich Tote auf ihn los beschwor.  
  
In der dritten Woche hatte Will keine Ausrede mehr übrig. Nico hatte jede einzelne körperliche Prüfung bestanden, der er sich hatte unterziehen müssen. Nicht einmal Chiron konnte einen Grund finden, warum Nico nicht teilnehmen sollte. Als dieser das ebenso Will sagte, hatte Nico ihm einen schadenfreudigen Blick zugeworfen und war überrascht, dass Will nicht so aufgebracht aussah, wie er dachte. Stattdessen sah er fast … besorgt aus.  
  
Als Nico sich bereit machte, dabei Jasons Plan in seinem Kopf wiederholend – der Römer würde ihn nicht sein Versprechen vergessen lassen, ein Team zu bilden –  sprach Will ihn an. "Nico."  
  
Nico rollte mit den Augen. "Kommst du, um Blödsinn zu quatschen? Gibt’s kein Gesetz, das besagt, dass Apollokids alle ihre Drohungen in Haikus formulieren müssen?"  
  
Will schüttelte seinen Kopf. "N-nein, das ist…es nicht, weswegen ich hier bin."  
  
Nico zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Kommst du dann, um dich zu entschuldigen?"  
  
Will funkelte ihn an. "Weit gefehlt, Finsternis und Verdammung, aber… äh… es ist nur…" Wills plötzliche Nervosität macht auch Nico nervös. "Nur… versprich mir, dass du dich schonen wirst." Seine blauen Augen blickten vom Boden auf. "Kein Schatten-reisen. Keine toten Typen heraufbeschwören. Kein Unterweltkram." Was täuschte der Typ hier vor? Zuerst zwang er Nico für drei Tage in die Krankenstube, nachdem sie Gaia und Octavian besiegt hatten. Danach babysittete er ihn praktisch und bekam die anderen Camper dazu, bei einer Art 'Nico fett machen' Plan mitzumachen. Er konnte den Speisesaal nicht mehr verlassen, ohne zuerst mindestens zwei volle Teller gegessen zu haben. Sein Magen konnte das nicht mehr ertragen. Dann sabotierte er wiederholt Nicos Chancen darauf, irgendwelchen normalen Camperkram zu tun. Und jetzt zog er die ‚besorgter Freund‘ Karte?  
  
"Warum sollte ich dir irgendwas versprechen?"  
  
"Weil wir Freunde sind?" versuchte es Will.  
  
Nico schnaubte. "Du hast eine lustige Art, das zu zeigen, Solace."  
  
"Nico“, sagte Will ernst. Nicos Blick fiel zu Boden. "Lass mich nicht mein Schlagwort benutzen."  
  
Aus irgendeinem befremdlichen Grund musste Nico gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfen. "Gut. Ich brauche meine Kräfte nicht, um dir trotzdem in deinen bedauernswerten Hintern zu treten."  
  
Will grinste. "Willst du wetten?"  
  
"Bedingungen?"  
  
"Wenn ich gewinne, “ summte er "dann musst du mir einen ganzen Tag auf der Krankenstation helfen. Snacks und Limo. Verbände schneiden. Was immer ich sage."  
  
Nico blickte finster. "Du willst aus mir eine Krankenschwester machen."  
  
Will blinzelte, die Wangen ein bisschen rot. "Ähm."  
  
"Aber wenn _i ch gewinne_, “ fuhr Nico dazwischen, darauf hoffend die ein bisschen unbehagliche Spannung aufzulösen, "dann musst du aufhören, mich wie ein Baby zu behandeln. Ich bin kein Kleinkind, Solace."  
  
Will spottete: "Ich weiß, dass du das nicht bist. Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen wie ein Baby behandeln und sich Sorgen machen, Zombie-Atem."  
  
Er hatte darauf nichts zu erwidern, deswegen fuhr er fort. "Also haben wir einen Deal?"  
  
Will straffte sich, drückte seine Brust ein bisschen raus und streckte seine Hand hin. "Deal!"  
  
Nach einem Moment des Zögerns griff Nico zu und schüttelte Wills Hand. Dieses Mal war er darauf vorbereitet; das kleine Blitzen der Nerven, das sein System unter Strom setzte. Dennoch machte es das nicht angenehmer. Als es offensichtlich wurde, dass Will keine Absicht hatte loszulassen, riss Nico seine Hand los.  "Also du zischst jetzt ab und lässt mich mich fertigmachen, okay?"  
  
Will blinzelte wieder und überkreuzte seine Arme. "Okay, Okay. Aber ich mein’s ernst. Keine untoten Angelegenheiten. Wenn ich dich deine Kräfte benutzen sehe - was ICH WERDE, wenn du es tust – dann ist das ein automatischer Sieg für mich. Ich denke wir könnten noch ein paar schwarze OP Hemden da haben."  
  
Nico stöhnte. "Geh _weg_."  
  
Mit einem breiten Lachen gab der Apollosohn nach und ließ Nico seinen Rücken anstarrend zurück. Seinen unnatürlich breiten Rücken.  
  
Nico drehte sich schnell herum, hob sein schwarzes Schwert auf und schalt sich geistig selbst.  


 

________

  
  
Der Plan war simpel. Jason hatte ihn quasi in seinen Kopf geprügelt. "Wir werden einfach Piper schlagen!" verkündete er enthusiastisch. Nico konnte seine Augen nicht genug über dem blöden, festentschlossenen Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes rollen.  
  
Als das Horn blies und die Partie begann, erfüllte Nico seinen Teil des Planes und stellte sich als Lockvogel auf, sodass Jason zwischen der Reihe von Aphroditekindern, die den Weg blockierten, hindurch schleichen konnte. Er behielt ein Auge auf ihn, und das andere auf seine Umgebung. Bislang hatte er noch keine Spur eines gewissen Apollosohnes entdeckt oder irgendwelche lahmen Haikus gehört. Die Luft war rein.  
  
Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, erschien ihm Flagge-erobern kindisch und bedeutungslos. Es wurde einfach echten Kämpfen oder Schlachten nicht gerecht. Es besaß nicht dieselbe Intensität oder Angst. Er war nicht da, nur um Campspiele zu spielen oder sich selbst vorzumachen, dass er seine Fähigkeiten verbessert hätte. Tatsächlich wollte er nur beweisen, dass er nicht gebrochen oder schwach war, dass er genauso stark war, wie er es vorher gewesen war. Er wollte diese besorgten Blicke nicht mehr. Jason hatte ihn so angesehen. Percy, Annabeth und Piper, sie alle hatten es. Will Solace benahm sich an den meisten Tagen, als ob er bereits im Sterben lag.  
  
Flüsternd fluchend duckte Nico sich hinter einem Baum. Hinter ihm war ein Zweig zerknickt worden. Er wurde verfolgt. Er würde es sich bis zum St.-Nimmerleins-Tag anhören müssen, wenn er Jasons Plan scheitern lassen würde, deshalb bereitete er sich darauf vor, seinen Verfolger außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er ging schnell seine bevorzugte Kampfmethoden durch und wählte seine neuste Idee. _Tret’ sie zwischen die Beine_ , flüsterte Hazels Stimme in seinem Kopf. Als der unbekannte Camper in Reichweite kam, wirbelte Nico aus den Schatten heraus, um genau das zu tun. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der andere Camper auswich, als ob er das vorausgesehen hätte und versuchte ihn zu Fall zu bringen.  
"Hey!" schrie Will verärgert. “Zwei Minuten dabei und du hast schon beinahe versucht mich zu töten?"  
  
"Wie hast du mich so schnell gefunden?"  
  
"Leicht." grinste Will. "Ich bin einfach in den dunkelsten Teil des Waldes gegangen. Ich dachte mir, dass du hier irgendwo lauern musst."  
  
"Und da hast du dich direkt dazu entschieden, mich zu stalken?"  
  
"Ich stelle sicher, dass du dich an deinen Teil der Abmachung hältst."  
  
"Vertraust du mir nicht?"  
  
Will warf ihm mit verschränkten Armen einen gelangweilten Blick zu. "Würdest _du _ dir vertrauen?"  
  
Nicos Schultern sanken herab. "Hab’s kapiert."  
  
Will lachte, was Nico als _zu _ laut empfand. Er sprang auf und scannte ihre Umgebung, um zu schauen, ob sie gehört wurden. Götter, das könnte er gerade noch gebrauchen. Alleine in den Wäldern geschnappt zu werden, mit Will freaking Solace. Er starrte den Heiler an, aber Will lächelte einfach nur. "Nunja, _i ch _würde!"  
  
Nicos Kopf kippte verwirrt zur Seite.  
  
"Dir vertrauen. Ich würde es."  
  
"Du würdest?" Nicos Ton war matt.  
  
"Yeah." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf einen gefällten Baumstamm, komplett verwundbar. "Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt. Du bist blöd, aber du bist nicht dumm. Ich denke, tief in dir drin weißt du, dass das momentane Benutzen deiner Kräfte dir mehr schaden als gut tun würde."  
  
Nico schaute sich um. Er wünschte sich fast, dass jemand sie finden würde. Es würde ihn wenigstens vor der Peinlichkeit dieser Situation bewahren. "Hast du nicht noch eine Flagge zu finden?" brummelte er.  
  
"Ah, ich soll auskundschaften."  
  
Nico runzelte die Stirn. "Auskundschaften. Warte. Du hast überhaupt nicht beabsichtigt, mich zu finden, oder?"  
  
Wills Lächeln war schamlos. "Spielt das eine Rolle?" Nico antwortete nicht, aber das schien Will nicht zu stören. "Bist du außerdem so überrascht? Dies ist das zweite Mal, dass ich dich gefunden habe."  
  
Nicos Wangen fühlten sich heiß an. "Also?"  
  
"Nichts. Ich sage nur, dass das irgendwie so ein Ding wird."  
  
Die bloße _Erwähnung_ , irgendeine Art _Ding _ mit Will Solace zu haben, war genug, um in Nicos gesamten Gesicht eine lila Röte aufkommen zu lassen. Er schnaufte und überkreuzte seine Arme und wandte den Blick ab, bevor er diesen blauen Augen begegnen konnte. "Das ist blöd."  
  
"Du bist blöd."  
  
"Netter Konter. Hast du den von deinem Vater?"  
  
"Während du gleichzeitig deines Vaters unfehlbaren Sinn für Humor geerbt hast."  
  
Sie starrten einander für ein paar stille Momente an. Okay, es war mehr so, dass Nico halbherzig funkelte und Will spöttisch lächelte. Bevor er es stoppen konnte, zuckten seinen Lippen hoch. Er schaute weg in einem Versuch es zu verstecken, aber der Schaden war schon geschehen. Will lachte sein lautes Lachen wieder. Bevor Nico ihn anschreien, beleidigen oder sogar zurücklachen konnte, war da eine plötzliche, riesige Windböe. Er drehte sich herum und fühlte sich sofort, als ob ihm jemand in den Bauch getreten hätte.  
  
Direkt hinter Will griff eine dunkle Gestalt nach ihm und sie war nicht freundlich. In einem Moment reiner Panik gefror Nico, schrie dann eine Warnung aus und erhob seine Hände. Wills Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, einen Arm um seinen Nacken geschlossen. Nico begann sofort seine Kräfte zu kanalisieren, bereit niederzustrecken, was auch immer es wagte seinen Weg zu kreuzen.  
  
"Du stehst offen!" eine bekannte Stimme lachte auf und Nico ließ schnell seine Arme seitlich fallen, verblüfft als ein anderes Apollokind – einer von Wills kleinen Brüdern – sich spielerisch an Will heftete, der so tat als ob er deswegen schrie und mit den Armen ruderte, um Gnade bat, als das jüngere Kind lachte und ‚attackierte‘. Nico schämte sich direkt für sich. Er hatte fast die halbe Hölle auf das Kind freigelassen.  
  
"Du hast mich gekriegt, du hast mich gekriegt!" Will kicherte, zerzauste die Haare des Kindes und grinste. "Solltest du nicht beim Rest der Hütte sein?"  
  
"Du bist ohne Erlaubnis gegangen!" beschuldigte er ihn. Wills Wangen wurden rosa und er schob eine Hand über den Mund seines kleinen Bruders, bevor er entsetzt zu Nico sah, ob er es gehört hatte. Nico hatte, aber er taumelte noch wegen seines fast begangenen schweren Fehlers.  
  
"J-Jaa, nun, ich bin der Anführer!" sagte Will schnell. "Und ich hatte dir befohlen zu bleiben, während ich auskundschafte!"  
  
"Du hattest gar nichts gesagt vom Auskund - _mmph_!"  
  
Einen Moment später barst Jason aus dem Dickicht heraus, die Flagge über seinem Kopf schwenkend. "WIR HABEN GEWONNEN!", schrie er. Nico hatte noch nie so sehr in seinem Leben zuvor mit den Schatten verschmelzen wollen.  


 

__________

  
  
Am nächsten Tag war Nico zu deprimiert, um seine Hütte zu verlassen. Er blieb im Bett, diesen Moment immer wieder wiederholend. Er hätte fast seine Kräfte gegen dieses Kind benutzt. Sicher, er hatte gedacht, es wäre ein Monster oder ein richtiger Feind oder _irgendetwas_.  Aber der Zorn, den er verspürt gehabt hatte, sollte mittlerweile verschwunden sein. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, in Camp Halfblood zu bleiben. Er konnte nicht wirklich irgendwo hingehören, oder?  
  
Jason und Piper schauten vorbei, um ihn aus dem Bett zu werfen und mit ihm zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Die ganze Zeit weigerte Nico sich, überhaupt zu dem Apollo-Tisch zu blicken. Er schwörte, dass er Wills ihn beobachtenden Blick fühlen konnte. Er schlang sein Essen runter, entschuldigte sich und ging, bevor Will überhaupt die Chance hatte, sich ihm zu nähern. Es kümmerte ihn überhaupt nicht, was Will von ihm dachte, sagte er sich selbst. Er brauchte nicht seine Anerkennung oder sowas. Also warum machte Nico sich deswegen Sorgen?  
  
Für den Rest des Tages blieb Nico drinnen.  
  
Am Tag danach schleiften Percy und Annabeth ihn zum Frühstück. Annabeth konnte spüren, dass etwas los war, aber dankenswerter Weise wusste sie es besser, als ihn zu drängen. Percy saß dicht neben ihr und vermied zu viel Augenkontakt. Fast eine Woche nachdem Nico gebeichtet hatte, waren die Dinge noch immer wunderbar unangenehm zwischen ihnen. Nico hatte das erwartet, aber wenigstens störte es Percy immer noch nicht, mit ihm gesehen zu werden. Viel mehr schien Percy sich mehr und mehr in seiner Nähe wohl zu fühlen. Trotzdem war Nico ein bisschen erleichtert, als Percy verkündete, dass er schwimmen gehen würde und ging.  
  
"Bist du okay?" fragte Annabeth sobald ihr Freund gegangen war.  
  
Nico zögerte. Er hatte eine lange Zeit damit verbracht Annabeth zu hassen, aber jetzt frühstückten sie zusammen. Sie war wahrscheinlich die klügste Person, die er kannte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn auch nicht verraten würde. Er seufzte und gab nach. "Ich habe fast was wirklich Schlimmes getan."  
  
Annabeths Gesicht wurde ernst. "Möchtest du darüber reden?"  
  
Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da gibt’s nicht viel drüber zu sagen. An dem Abend während ‘Flagge-erobern’ haben Will und ich geredet. Ich sah einen Schatten nach Will greifen und ich ... ich bin ausgeflippt."  
  
Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ausgeflippt wie in?"  
  
"Ich habe fast ... Wills kleinem Bruder wehgetan."  
  
Annabeths Lippen formten ein perfektes "O". Sie nickte. "Aber du hast es nicht."  
  
"Wenn ich mich nicht rechtzeitig gefangen hätte ..."  
  
"Aber du hast es getan."  
  
"Ich sollte es besser wissen ..."  
  
"Du tust es. Ich mein’s ernst. Du würdest niemanden verletzen außer, wenn du es müsstest. Es war ein aufrichtiger Fehler. Das passiert uns allen mal. Ich schwöre, ich habe Percy mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Mal fast ausgeweidet."  
  
Nico erlaubte sich ein schiefes Lächeln. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir alle davon schon ein oder zwei Mal geträumt haben."  
  
Annabeth lachte. Ihre Augen glänzten verständnisvoll. "Also ... was haben du und Will alleine im Wald gemacht?"  
  
Nico zeigte ihr den Mittelfinger.  


 

_________

  
  
Warum war es so schwer, die Tür zu öffnen?  
  
Er spielte die Szene immer wieder in seinem Kopf ab, aber immer wenn es an der Zeit war zu handeln, erstarrte er. _Du bist durch den Tartarus gegangen_ , schalt Nico sich selbst, _und du kannst nicht mal in die Krankenstube deines eigenen Camps gehen?_  
  
Er atmete tief ein, erhob seine Hand und erstarrte wieder.  
  
Glücklicherweise brauchte er nicht länger in stiller Agonie dort zu stehen, weil die Tür sich öffnete. Unglücklicherweise trat Will Solace, eine Tasche über seine Schulter tragend, heraus. Er sah Nico, ein dunkler Schemen vor ihm lauernd, und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Du hast mir eine Scheißangst eingejagt!" schnappte er nach Luft.  
  
"Entschuldige“, sagte er zu schnell.  
  
Will blickte hoch, die Augen unsicher. "Was machst du hier?"  
  
Auch wenn der Tonfall neugierig und nicht verärgert war, zuckte Nico dennoch zusammen. "Die Wette“, murmelte er. "Ich schätze, dass ich irgendwie... verloren habe, also..."  
  
Will zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Aber Jason hatte die Flagge. Du hast gewonnen."  
  
Nico blies einen Teil seines Haares aus den Augen. " _Ich _ habe nicht wirklich gewonnen. Das war alles Jason. Die Wette war, dass _ich _ die Flagge kriegen würde. Also ... ich schätze, dass ich dir einen weiteren Tag in der Krankenstube schulde." Er riskierte einen Blick nach oben. "Wenn du, du weißt schon, mich immer noch willst."  
  
Wills Lächeln war dermaßen strahlend, dass es praktisch schmerzte. "Nunja, wie kann ich zu gratis Arbeitskraft nein sagen?" lachte er. Nico lächelte fast zurück. "Aber eins nach dem anderen", sagte Will, Nicos Kleidung betrachtend, "wir müssen dir etwas weniger … Deprimierendes finden."  
  
Nico blickte finster. "Was ist falsch daran, wie ich mich anziehe?"  
  
"Oh, absolut nichts!" sagte Will aufrichtig. "Es ist nur, dass nunja, manche meiner Patienten denken könnten, dass du der Sensenmann bist."  
  
Nico hatte einen schweren Fehler damit begangen, hierher zu kommen. Er wusste es. Vielleicht hatte er auch damit einen Fehler gemacht, überhaupt im Camp zu bleiben. Aber als Will so lächelte, fand Nico es schwer, sich zu sorgen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Will dachte, dass er niemals etwas Amüsanteres gesehen hatte als Nico, der ein grellpinkes Shirt von sich weghielt, als ob es Glitzer und Regenbögen auf ihn kotzen könnte. Den Blick, den er Will zuwarf, war absolut anbetungswürdig, in einer grantigen, mörderischen Art und Weise. Will hatte Probleme, sein Gesicht nicht zu einem Schmunzeln zu verziehen. Manchmal machte es einfach zu sehr Spaß, den Hadessohn erröten zu lassen. "Also?"  
  
Nicos Nase kräuselte sich. "Ich werde das nicht anziehen."  
  
"Es ist das Einzige, das schmal genug ist, um dir zu passen." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und gestikulierte auf das pinke OP-Hemd. "Ich denke, es steht dir."  
  
Nico bewarf ihn mit dem Shirt. "Ich denke, dass dir ein Veilchen stehen würde." murmelte er leise, aber es hatte keinen Biss [1]. Will hatte ein paar Dinge über Nico di Angelo die letzten Tage lernen müssen. Im Wesentlichen, dass Nico sich nach außen hart gab, aber vor allem, dass seine Gefühle so transparent waren wie die Schatten, in denen er sich versteckte.  
  
Will schnaubte gerade und legte andächtig einen Finger an sein Kinn. "Schauen wir mal … ich könnte sogar noch ein altes Krankenschwesterkostüm irgendwo hier verstaut haben!" Er beobachtete, wie Nicos Gesicht von Ekel zu Horror wechselte. "Passende Haube und alles."  
  
An diesem Punkt waren Nicos Wangen knallrot. Er schnappte sich das pinke OP-Hemd wieder von Will. "Gib das her!" fauchte er und stapfte davon, Flüche auf Altgriechisch den ganzen Weg über murmelnd. Will hatte Seitenschmerzen vor Lachen.  
  
Tatsächlich war das geistige Bild von Nico in einem Krankenschwesterkostüm gar nicht so schrecklich, wie Will gedacht hatte. Er schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf und verwarf die verstörenden Gedanken. Gerade jetzt war _nicht_ die Zeit dafür. Nicht, wenn Nico sich gerade im anderen Raum am Umziehen war.  
  
Nach ein paar unbehaglichen Minuten kam Nico zurück und Wills Aufmerksamkeit war plötzlich wie gefesselt. "Ich sehe albern aus."  
  
Oh, das hätte nicht weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein können. Es war egal, ob es das dunkelste Schwarz oder das strahlendste Pink war, jede Farbe, die Nico trug, schaute _gut_ aus. Ihn in medizinischer Kleidung zu sehen, veranstaltete etwas Merkwürdiges mit seinem Herzen, aber er ignorierte es. Stattdessen brach er in Lachen aus. "Du siehst aus wie Emily Erdbeer, die gerade eine Punkphase durchmacht!" [2]  
  
Nico biss seine Zähne zusammen und verschränkte seine Arme. "Ich werde das wieder ausziehen."  
  
"Nein, nein!" sagte Will zu schnell, seine Hände abwehrend hochhaltend während er nach Luft schnappte. "Ich mache nur Witze. Es sieht ernsthaft nicht so schlecht aus."  
  
" _So_ schlecht.", sagte Nico verschnupft.  
  
"Es ist entweder das oder die Krankenschwester-Uniform." Will zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste selbstgefällig. "Oder du könntest natürlich auch komplett ohne alles gehen."  
  
Nico stotterte zusammenhangslos und warf Will einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Halt die Klappe! Ich versteh’ schon! Ich werde das verdammte Shirt tragen!"  
  
Will lächelte zufrieden und geleitete schnell den anderen Jungen aus dem Raum.  
  
Für den Rest des Nachmittages folgte Nico Will durch das ganze Camp und half ihm bei allen möglichen Dingen. Sie schauten bei Mellie und ihrem neugeborenen Satyr vorbei, der sehr wählerisch war und scheinbar überhaupt nicht von Will gehalten werden wollte. "Hier, Nico, halte ihn mal ‘ne Sekunde, ja?" Will übergab Nico das Baby. "I will nach Mellie sehen."  
  
"Was? Whoa warte, Will, ich denke nicht—" Das Baby hickste und Nico schnellte empor. Ungläubig beobachtete Will, wie das Baby sich beruhigte und begann in den Schlaf abzudriften. Etwas in Nicos stürmigen Augen wurde weicher.  
  
Will drehte sich um, sodass Nico sein breites Lächeln nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Danach flickten sie die Stoll Brüder wieder zusammen, die sich selbst schon wieder bei etwas verletzt hatten, was Will gar nicht wissen wollte. "Es war sein Fehler!" klagte Connor.  
  
"Oh sicher, als ob ich wusste, dass die Sachen explosiv waren!" antwortete Travis verärgert.  
  
Will hob seine Hände, um die beiden zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Seht mal, es kümmert mich einfach nicht mehr. Nico, reich’ mir mal diese blaue Flasche."  
  
Nico warf den Zwillingen einen schüchternen Blick zu, bevor er Will die kleine Flasche gab. Die Reaktion kam simultan. Sowohl Connor als auch Travis saßen blinzelnd aufrecht. "Warte … das ist Nico?"  
  
"Oh Götter! Er _is t es_!"  
  
"Aw, gutschi gutschi wie süü— _AUUU_!  Will, wofür zum Hades war das denn?"  
  
"Entschuldige“, sagte Will knapp, die Flasche Desinfektionsmittel nah an den Schnitt auf Connors Bein haltend. "Muss die Wunde reinigen." Er warf Travis einen scharfen Blick zu, der scheinbar die versteckte Botschaft verstand. Keiner von ihnen kommentierte mehr Nicos Outfit.  
  
Wenn Nico was bemerkt hatte, dann sagte er gar nichts dazu.  
  
"Okay, nächster“, sagte Will nachdem er die Zwillinge entlassen hatte, "I will nach Blackjack schauen. Ich weiß nicht wirklich etwas über Pegasi, aber ich könnte der Wunde helfen, schneller zu heilen."  
  
Nico zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sie bewegten sich in Richtung Ställe. Als sie dort ankamen, fanden sie Percy Jackson, der gerade ein, wie es aussah, ziemlich tiefes Gespräch mit dem verwundeten geflügelten Pferd führte. Will räusperte sich, um auf sie beide aufmerksam zu machen, nicht bemerkend, dass Nico zögerlich hinten zurückblieb. "Oh, hey“, grüßte Percy. "was ist los?"  
  
"Ich dachte nur, dass ich dir helfen könnte." sagte Will mit einem Schulterzucken und hockte sich neben Blackjack, der ein Schnauben ertönen ließ, das, wie Will annahm, eine Begrüßung war.  
  
"Er sagt, dass er das zu würdigen weiß." grinste Percy und bemerkte Nico, der an der Wand herumschlich und an den Sattelriemen untätig herumfummelte. "Ähm, hey Nico."  
  
Nico nickte in seine Richtung und gab dann weiter vor, total an dem Ledersattel interessiert zu sein. Will starrte zwischen Nico und Percy hin und her, die Verlegenheit, die die beiden  auf Distanz hielt, bemerkend. Er wunderte sich, was passiert war, um einen solchen Keil zwischen sie zu treiben, aber die Gedanken, die ihm kamen, hinterließen einen bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund und so entschied er sich, sich auf die Hilfe für Blackjack zu konzentrieren.  
  
Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, in denen er seine Schuhe in den Dreck gegraben hatte, verkündete Percy, dass er hungrig wäre und nach Annabeth suchen wollte. Will sagte fröhlich auf Wiedersehen, konnte es aber nicht verhindern sich erleichtert zu fühlen, dass er gegangen war. Nico schien auch entspannter zu sein und kam sogar herüber, um sich auf einen umgedrehten Eimer neben Will zu setzen. "Kann ich dir überhaupt helfen?" fragte er nervös, als ob er sich nicht sicher wäre, ob er überhaupt was sagen sollte.  
  
Will lächelte. "Ich werde seine Verbände jetzt wechseln. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, sie für mich zu schneiden?"  
  
Nico nickte und erhob sich wieder um in der Materialtasche zu kramen. Will summte vor sich hin, als er die alten entfernte. Das war eine der Macken, die man hatte, wenn man ein Sohn des Apollos war. Wenn man einmal eine Melodie im Ohr hatte, wurde es fast unmöglich sie wieder loszuwerden, sofern er sie nicht laufen ließ. Unglücklicherweise waren seine Fähigkeiten als Mediziner viel besser als seine musikalischen Talente. Nico hatte ihm aber noch nie befohlen, den Mund zu halten, also war es okay.  
  
Sobald alle alten Verbände entfernt waren und Will sichergestellt hatte, dass nichts infiziert aussah, streckte er seine Hand für eine frische Rolle erwartungsvoll aus. Als Nico sie ihm reichte, streiften sich ihre Finger und Will fiel fast von seinem Eimer herunter. Nico hatte denselben verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck, was bedeutete, dass er dasselbe Prickeln gespürt hatte. Ihre Augen trafen sich für den kürzesten Moment, aber beide schauten schnell wieder weg. Will bemerkte ein schwaches Zittern seiner Finger und zwang sich zur Konzentration. Blackjack schnaubte auf. Will brauchte kein Sohn des Poseidon zu sein, um die Botschaft zu verstehen. _Du meine Güte, nehmt euch ein Zimmer ihr zwei._  


 

…

  
  
Als es Zeit war Feierabend zu machen, ging die Sonne schon fast unter. Will lachte über etwas, das Nico gesagt hatte. Es war eine trockene, sarkastische Bemerkung über nichts Bestimmtes gewesen und es hätte eigentlich nur Will mit den Augen rollen lassen sollen. Aber aus aus irgendeinem Grund fand er es wirklich lustig. Nico schaute überrascht, doch mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinen dünnen Lippen hängend. Er sah wirklich nett aus, wenn er lächelte. Sogar in albernen Shirts.  
  
"Also gut, ich schätze, du bist jetzt befreit“, sagte Will als sie den Speisesaal erreichten. "Danke für die ganze Hilfe. Hoffe, es war dir nicht zu öde."  
  
Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. "So schlimm war es nicht."  
  
Will war beleidigt: "Naja, ich weiß, dass es das Heraufbeschwören von Zombies nicht übertrifft oder was auch immer Hadeskinder heutzutage so tun."  
  
Nico schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich hat es mir … nichts ausgemacht. Es war irgendwie… nett, auszuhelfen."  
  
Will widerstand dem Drang, Nicos langes schwarzes Haar zu verwuscheln. Er wusste, dass Nico groß in dem ‘Nicht anfassen’ Ding war. Er hatte gesehen, wie Jason Grace während dem Frühstück den Fehler begangen hatte, scherzend einen Arm um seinen Nacken zu legen. Nico hatte kräftig seinen Ellbogen in die Eingeweide des anderen Jungen gestoßen. Will hatte hämisch gegrinst, aber er wollte wirklich nicht am einsteckenden Ende von Nicos Zorn sein. Niemals.  
  
Also anstatt sein Glück so sehr zu strapazieren, wie er es eigentlich wollte, kratzte er sich sinnlos am Kinn und zuckte mit den Achseln. "Naja, es gibt immer irgendwas zu tun in diesem Camp. Die Leute verletzen sich andauernd. Ich könnte dauernd ein paar zusätzliche Hände gebrauchen."  
  
Nico zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich?"  
  
Will schniefte entrüstet. "Warum nicht?"  
  
"Würden nicht manche Leute ... sich da unbehaglich fühlen?"  
  
"Du weißt schon, dass ich über das ganze ‘Sensenmann’ Ding nur Witze gemacht habe, oder?"  
  
Nico stimmte weder zu noch verneinte er. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Seine Augen fixierten das Gras. "In Ordnung, aber wenn ich das mache, dann werde ich das zu meinen Bedingungen tun!"  
  
Will verschränkte seine Arme und schaute hinunter in das trotzige Gesicht des kleineren Jungen. "Und wer sagt, dass du Bedingen stellen darfst?"  
  
"Ich tu’s!" sagte Nico verärgert, sich mehr wie er selbst verhaltend, was Will immens erleichterte. Einen griesgrämigen Nico konnte er handhaben. Einen sarkastischen Nico konnte er ertragen. Aber dieser sich selbst belastende, schmollende Nico war etwas, mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte. "Und ich werde meine eigenen Klamotten tragen!"  
  
"Das Protokoll besagt, dass du OP-Kleidung tragen musst."  
  
"Ein Protokoll, das du geschrieben hast!"  
  
Will kicherte. "Ich bin der Chef der Apollohütte. Du denkst, ich lasse dich damit davon kommen, wenn du zerrissene Jeans und ein dreckiges Shirt in meinem Revier trägst?"  
  
Nicos Grinsen wurde ein wenig verschlagen. Will fühlte ein Drücken in seiner Brust. "Wir werden sehen, Solace.“ sagte er. Wills Rippen waren plötzlich zu eng. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie sein Herz zerquetschen würden.  
  
"G-Gut“, sagte Will ein wenig atemlos. "aber wenn ich auch nur _eine _ Beschwerde kriege, wirst du im Krankenschwesterkostüm gehen!"  
  
Dann, zum ersten Mal für den ganzen Tag, brach Nico in Lachen aus.  
  
Wills Schritte fühlten sich für den Rest der Nacht schwerelos an.  
  
Ja, er mochte es, den Sohn des Hades erröten zu lassen, aber er entschied, dass er es noch lieber mochte, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen.  


 

…

  
  
Das Lagerfeuer verlief wie alle Lagerfeuer in Camp Half-Blood verliefen. Gelächter, Marshmallows und Musik. Normalerweise würde Will geradewegs mit seinen Geschwistern, die Arme um ihre Schulter gelegt, im Takt zu einem kitschigen Lied, dass sie alle nach Herzenslust grölten, wippen. Heute Nacht jedoch konnte er sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, bei dem Spaß mitzumachen.  
  
Seine Gedanken schweiften zu vorhin zurück – damit angefangen, als Nico so ungezwungen mit Mellies Sohn erschien, über den Moment, als Nicos Finger seine streiften, bis dorthin, als sein Lachen scheinbar für Stunden in seinen Ohren klingelte. Oh Götter, es hatte ihn schlimm erwischt, oder? Warum hatte es nur so lange gebraucht, bis er das realisiert hatte? Natürlich hatte er immer gewusst, dass er was für den Italiener schon seit Ende des letzten Titanenkrieges übrig hatte. Das Bild des kämpfenden Nico in Manhattan war eine Erinnerung, an die er immer gedacht hatte, wenn er einen Selbstvertrauens-Booster gebraucht hatte. _Wenn Nico so mutig sein konnte, dann kannst du das auch durchstehen_ , das hatte er sich gesagt, als er sich freiwillig für die kleine Aufklärungsmission gemeldet hatte.  
  
Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Sohn des Hades wieder direkt in seinem Leben in Erscheinung würde. Er hätte auch nie gedacht, dass sie mal Freunde wären.  
  
Sie waren Freunde, richtig?  
  
Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, witzelten herum und so, aber bei Nico war das schwer zu sagen. Er schätzte allermindestens, dass Nico ihn nicht hasste. Das war ein Anfang. Ein guter Anfang für etwas Besseres, hoffte er.  
  
Sogar dann, als die anderen Camper S'mores[3] und Hotdogs herumreichten, suchten Wills Augen die fröhlichen Gesichter ab, nach Nico di Angelo ausschauend. Es war dumm von ihm zu denken, dass er gekommen war, aber dennoch wäre es schön, noch mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen…  
  
Mehrere andere Camper fragten ihn, was los war oder versuchten ihn zu einem kräftigen Refrain von _'_ Hey Jude' zu bewegen, aber Will versicherte ihnen nur, dass er einfach nur müde war und sie ohne ihn weitermachen sollten. Es war kurz nach Neun als Will eine vertraute Stimme hörte, die eine spitze Beleidigung ausstieß. Er schaute sofort hoch und erkannte Nico neben Jason und Piper sitzend. Jason war am Lachen, als Nico zornig auf das geschmolzene Marshmallow auf seiner Hose herabstarrte.  Für einen Moment strahlte Will auf, fast versucht, herüber zu gehen und ihn ein wenig zu necken. Nico hob seinen Blick und ertappte Will versehentlich dabei, wie er ihn anstarrte. Schnell widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Geschwistern und tat so, als ob er am Song interessiert wäre. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Will wie sich Jason herüberlehnte und Nico etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Nico sprang knallrot auf und schubste ihn.  
  
Will versteckte seinen finsteren Blick hinter seiner Hand. Jason sagte immer noch irgendwelche Dinge, die Nico aufregten und lachte jedes Mal, wenn Nico ihn dafür anschrie und dabei ausschweifende Handbewegungen machte, wenn er sprach. Ein paar Minuten später entschied sich Will, früh zu gehen.  
  
"Bist du sicher?"  
  
"Yeah, ich hatte nur einen langen Tag," sagte er und schaute aus Prinzip nicht zu Nico und Jason herüber. "Nacht, alle zusammen."  
  
Nachdem Auf Wiedersehen gesagt worden war, schlüpfte er durch die Reihen der Camper und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Hütte. Er war _nicht _ eifersüchtig. War er nicht! Na wenn schon, wenn Nico bei Jason sitzen wollte, anstatt bei ihm. Egal, sie hatten den ganzen Tag zusammen verbracht! Es war irrational so zu fühlen. Will und Nico waren nicht wirklich Freunde. Sie waren nichts Wirkliches, irgendwie.  
  
Will plumpste auf sein Bett.  
  
Er war so, so eifersüchtig.  


 

…

  
  
Manchmal hasste Will es, dass sein Vater der Sonnengott war. Die Meisten in der Hütte waren schon vor Morgengrauen wach und der Rest würde auf sein, sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont kitzelten. Will war da keine Ausnahme. In der Tat war er der Erste, der wach war, obwohl er eine relativ schlaflose Nacht gehabt hatte. Schnell nutzte er das aus und begab sich zu den Waschräumen, um zu duschen und die Zähne zu putzen, ohne seine Apollo – Campgefährten  vorm Spiegel wegzuschieben zu müssen. Sowas konnte wirklich ohne viel Anstrengung in einem riesigen Fiasco ausarten.  
  
Nachdem er für den Tag fertig war, entschied sich Will spazieren zu gehen. Die frische Luft half ihm, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Als er an der Hadeshütte vorbeikam, ging er ein bisschen schneller. Er mochte Nico – das war ziemlich offensichtlich. Aber was sollte er damit anfangen? Würde er überhaupt jemals irgendwas deswegen tun? Nein, er wollte Nico nicht vergraulen. Das Kind war gerade erst dabei, sich daran zu gewöhnen, Freunde zu haben und einfach ein Camper wie jeder andere zu sein. Er wollte ihre Beziehung nicht vergiften, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte.   _Lass’ dem Zeit ,_ konnte er die Stimme seines Vaters ihm raten hören. _Sei einfach cool._  
  
"Cool," murmelte er zu sich selbst, einmal nickend. Das konnte er tun. Er hoffte es.  
  
Es war kurz nach acht, als er die Krankenstube erreichte. Er war immer noch ein wenig verärgert, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie zuvor. Solange Nico in der Nähe blieb, wäre er zufrieden. Er hatte allerdings nicht erwartet, dass das Objekt seiner Gedanken an der Wand mit verschränkten Armen und unlesbarem Gesicht lehnen würde.  
  
Will zuckte zusammen, seine Brust umklammernd. "Götter, di Angelo! _Versuchst_ du etwa, mir einen Herzinfarkt zu verpassen?"  
  
Nico zuckte faul mit den Achseln. "Irgendwie sowas," murmelte er. "Sollten Apollokids nicht schon bei Tagesanbruch auf sein?"  
  
Will, sich noch erholend, schnaufte hochmütig. "War ich. Ich war spazieren." Er schaute ihn mit verengtem Blick an. "Was machst du hier so früh?"  
  
Nico zuckte wieder. "Du schienst … abwesend letzte Nacht. Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du okay bist."  
  
Will war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn falsch verstanden hatte. _Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass du okay bist._ Er blinzelte, starrte einfach nur ausdruckslos den anderen Jungen an, als ob ihm ein dritter Arm gewachsen wäre.  
  
Nico schrumpfte ein bisschen zusammen. "Ähh… i-ich meine…"  
  
Will neigte seinen Kopf auf eine Seite. Ein kleines Lächeln arbeitete sich auf seine Lippen hoch.  "Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?"  
  
"Pff," er rollte mit den Augen, "als ob."  
  
Will kicherte. "Mann, ich veralbere dich nur. Trotzdem, mir geht’s gut. Schätze ich."  
  
"Du schätzt?"  
  
Will rieb seinen Nacken und lächelte schüchtern. "Yeah. Ich meine, es gibt nichts wirklich, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste. Was kümmert es mich, neben wem du beim Lagerfeuer sitzt?" Seine Augen wurden riesig, sobald die Worte seinen Mund verließen. _Scheiße_ , er hatte das gerade nicht laut gesagt, oder?  
  
Von Nicos Gesichtsausdruck ausgehend hatte er es. Doppelte Scheiße. Für einen Moment glotzte Nico ihn einfach nur an. Will konnte ihm praktisch dabei zuschauen, wie er die Schlüsse in seinem Kopf zog. Will kaute auf seiner Lippe als Nico sagte: "Warte… du warst aufgebracht, weil ich nicht neben dir gesessen habe?"  
  
Will verschränkte seine Arme, schaute hoch in den Himmel und höhnte: "Was? NEIN."  
  
"Oh meine Götter… du warst _eifersüchtig_?"  
  
"Nein. _War ich nicht._ " Er funkelte Nico an, welcher grinste, als ob er gerade den großartigsten Witz der Welt gehört hätte. "War ich nicht." behauptete er, aber Nico zog nur seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Nico di Angelo, ich werde dir in deinen Arsch treten, dich heilen, und dann noch paar Mal treten!" drohte er, aber Nico war schon am Lachen. Wills Ohren wurden rot. “Es reicht!" brüllte er. "Ich gehe jetzt!"  
  
"W-arte! Es tut mir L… ich lache dich nicht aus!" Nico bekam sich unter Kontrolle. "Aber Götter, warum solltest du eifersüchtig auf _Jason_ sein? Er war eh nur wegen Piper da."  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Will fühlte sich dümmer als ein Sack Steine. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Jason und Piper waren ein Vorzeigepaar [4]. _Jeder _ wusste von ihnen.  
  
Will rollte nur mit den Augen. "Ich war nicht eifersüchtig."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Was auch immer." Nico ging darüber hinweg, immer noch lächelnd. Will ignorierte ihn, während sie gingen und versuchte die Röte in seinen Wangen wieder zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Er sprang fast in die Luft, als er Nicos Arm gegen seinen streifen spürte. Er dachte, Nico würde die Distanz zwischen ihnen wieder herstellen, aber er kam zart näher gerückt, gerade genug um offensichtlich zu zeigen, dass er die Berührung angefangen hatte. "Also ich habe mir gedacht, dass,“ sagte Nico abrupt. Will warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. "OP-Hemden nicht so schlimm wären, schätze ich. Aber ich werde kein Pink tragen."  
  
Will starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er niedergeschlagen lächelte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. " Sie könnten ein bisschen zu groß sein, aber ich denke wir könnten noch ein paar andere Farben da haben."  
  
Ihre Arme drückten sich noch ein bisschen stärker aneinander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Das amerikanische Original lautet an dieser Stelle: „but there was no bite.“ Das bezieht sich auf das englische Sprichwort „all bark and no bite“, was man im Deutschen unter „Hunde die bellen, beißen nicht“ kennt. Nico gibt an dieser Stelle einen bösartigen Kommentar ab, meint das aber nicht so bzw. würde es nie umsetzen. Meine Übersetzung ist zwar nahe am originalen Wortlaut, kann aber auch anders verstanden werden.
> 
> [2] Emily Erbeer heißt im amerikanischen Original Strawberry Shortcake und ist eine Franchisefigur (ähnlich Hello Kitty). So sieht sie aus: http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/21900000/new-strawberry-strawberry-shortcake-21991513-1988-2560.png Vielleicht kennt sie ja jemand:D Gibt es leider mittlerweile auch im deutschen Kinderfernsehen.
> 
> [3]S’mores: Man nehme zwei Vollkorncracker, lege ein Stück Schoki und ein gegrilltes Marshmallow dazwischen – und voilà! Wir haben ein typisch Amerikanisches Lagerfeueressen! http://guardianlv.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Smores1.jpg
> 
> [4] Original: power couple…dazu gibt es leider kein richtiges deutsches Äquivalent, weswegen ich Vorzeigepaar daraus gemacht habe.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Nico verschlief.  
  
Das war etwas, was er schon seit langem nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Zwischen dem Labyrinth, den einsamen dunklen Nächten und der endlosen Dämmerung des Tartarus war Nico daran gewöhnt, wenig bis gar keinen Schlaf zu irgendeiner Zeit zu bekommen. Eine mit vier Stunden Schlaf war eine gute Nacht für ihn. Selbst nach dem Gaia besiegt worden war, waberte immer noch dieses unbestimmte Gefühl in seinem Hinterkopf.  
  
_Es ist zu ruhig ,_ sagte er sich selbst. _Das kann nicht halten._  
  
Also blieb Nico noch in den folgenden paar Wochen nach Gaias Niederlage und Leo Valdez’ merkwürdigem Tod in Alarmbereitschaft. Sogar mit Will, der ihn kontrollierte und ihm verweigerte auch nur einen Skelett _finger_ heraufzubeschwören, würde Nico seine Nächte abwechselnd zwischen kurzen Nickerchen, den Lesen von beschissenen Comics, die Jason ihm geliehen hatte und raschen Übungen, um in Form zu bleiben, verbringen – im Ernst, alle versuchten viel zu sehr, Nico fett zu machen.  
  
Seine Tage jedoch verbrachte er in einer bevorzugteren Art und Weise. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ertappte Nico sich tatsächlich dabei, sich auf den Sonnenaufgang zu freuen. Er mochte es, mit Jason und Percy zu frühstücken. Ihn störten die Fragen der anderen Camper über seinen Vater nicht. Er kam mit Piper und Annabeth aus. Die Campspiele waren immer noch lästig, aber seine Freunde machten sie wenigstens erträglich. Und natürlich genoss er es total, mit Will abzuhängen. Sie verbrachten die meisten Tage zusammen. Hauptsächlich halfen sie um die Krankenstube herum, wann immer jemand zu ungelenk mit Pfeil und Bogen oder zu vorlaut gegenüber einem Arescamper war.  
  
Aber es gab viele Tage, wenn das Camp friedlich war und es kaum zu Unfällen kam, an denen Will viel freie Zeit zur Verfügung hatte. Als Will an Nico das erste Mal herantrat, um “abzuhängen”, rannte Nico fast davon. Glücklicherweise war Piper neben ihm gewesen und hatte hastig seine Fluchtroute blockiert. Er war einigermaßen froh, dass sie es getan hatte, denn nach ein paar Tagen wurde es irgendwie zu einer normalen Sache.  
  
Es war nicht merkwürdig, wenn Nico rüber zur Apollohütte ging oder Will zur Hadeshütte kam. Es war in Ordnung für sie, nebeneinander bei Lagerfeuern zu sitzen. Sie hatten Insider-Witze und hatten gemeinsame Interessen. Sie waren Freunde. Gute Freunde.  
  
Natürlich konnte Nico nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, ob nicht _‘mehr’ _ möglich wäre, konnte sich aber nicht dazu bringen, die Idee überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen. Will konnte nicht … wie er sein. Er war viel zu perfekt. Er musste seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen, bevor er alles ruinierte. Er wollte nicht durch noch eine Percy Jackson – Tortur gehen.  
  
Ungeachtet dessen, dass es fast drei Wochen seit dem Weggang der Römer her war, fühlte Nico jedes Mal dieselben Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, wenn Will ihn anlächelte oder über etwas lachte, dass er gesagt hatte oder sogar auf ihn zeigte und ihn für etwas ausschimpfte, das er nicht hätte tun sollen. Nico hasste es das zuzugeben, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, dem Sohn des Apollo Gehorsam zu verweigern, auch wenn er es wollte. Blöde Gefühle.  
  
Hazel war auch keine Hilfe gewesen. Sie kannte ihn … nicht wirklich. Nico hörte einfach nur zu, als sie ihm über Frank ein Ohr abkaute. Sie war von dem Römer sehr angetan, so viel war offensichtlich, aber es beängstigte Nico zu hören, dass sie dieselben Dinge beschrieb, die _er_ fühlte. Er war hoffnungslos.  
  
Die Nacht davor war Nico mit Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Grover, Rachel und Will nach dem Abendessen wegen Percys Geburtstag zum Strand gegangen. Das Abendessen selbst war ein Desaster gewesen. Nico konnte nie wieder blaues Essen sehen und glücklich sterben. Manche Dinge sollten einfach nicht blau sein.  
  
Die Acht hatten einfach nur zusammen gesessen und miteinander geredet. Percy und Grover waren sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, "Die guten alten Zeiten" wieder aufleben zulassen, was so ziemlich bedeutete, bevor Nico selbst auf der Bildfläche erschienen war.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich, als es nur unsere größte Sorge war, ob ich einen _Herrscherblitz _ gestohlen hatte oder nicht?" hatte Percy geseufzt. "Mann, waren das noch Zeiten."  
  
Nico hatte mit den Augen gerollt, ein paar schlaue Kommentare zu Annabeth gemurmelt und ein lautes Lachen als Antwort erhalten. Als der Abend sich dahinzog, wurde es stetig kühler und Nico beklagte –  nicht zum ersten Mal – den Verlust seiner treuen Fliegerjacke. Sie war warm gewesen. Sie war vertraut gewesen. Sie war der einzige Beweis gewesen, dass er mal ein Zuhause gehabt hatte.  
  
"Kalt?" fragte Will.  
  
"Nicht wirklich," sagte er schnell.  
  
Will schnaubte. " Welcher Idiot vergisst einen Pulli in einer solchen Nacht?"  
  
" Für den Fall, dass du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, meine Kleiderauswahl ist immer noch ziemlich eingeschränkt."  
  
"Piper meinte, sie würde dich mit Shoppen nehmen."  
  
"Ugh. Ich könnte am Ende der Shoppingtour aussehen wie du "  
  
Will lachte. Ihre Freundschaft hatte endlich den Punkt erreicht, an dem sie wussten, wenn der andere nur Witze machte. "Ich schätze, dass Camp kann nicht _zwei _ unfassbar gutaussehende Männer haben." nickte Will.  
  
Nico hätte ihm den Mittelfinger zeigen können – hätte es getan – wenn ihm nicht ein blauer Kapuzenpulli direkt ins Gesicht gedrückt worden wäre.  
  
"Hier," sagte Will autoritär. "Zieh ihn an."  
  
Nico zog das Sweatshirt zaghaft von sich herunter. Er war einen Blick auf Will, der entschlossen in die andere Richtung schaute. Es war zu dunkel, um zu sehen, ob er verlegen aussah oder nicht. "Ich will dein dreckiges Sweatshirt nicht," war alles, was sein undankbares Mundwerk sagen konnte. Er wollte sich sofort selbst schlagen. Er sagte einfach immer unhöfliche Sachen, wenn er nervös war!  
  
Will warf ihm einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu. "Schau mal. Ich könnte noch immer damit argumentieren, dass du noch am gesund werden bist. Also trag´ das dreckige Sweatshirt. Ärztl—"  
  
"Untersteh’ dich, diesen Satz zu beenden.", fauchte Nico und zog sich schnell Wills Kapuzenshirt über seinen Kopf. Ja, es war zu groß und die Ärmel gingen über seine Finger, aber Nico mochte es. Zum Glück war es groß genug, so dass er sein Lächeln im Kragen verstecken konnte.  
  
Will brummte zustimmend und bewegte sich schleichend zollweise vorwärts, sodass ihre Knie einander streiften. Es war eine so zarte Berührung. Es hätte Nico wirklich nicht so benebeln sollen, wie es das tat.  
  
Als es langsam spät wurde, machte sich die Gruppe auf ihren Weg zurück ins Camp. Will schaute aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber Percy rief seinen Namen und winkte ihn herüber. Nico war ein bisschen besorgt, ging aber herüber und vergaß, dass er immer noch Wills Kapuzenpulli trug. "Mann, danke, dass du gekommen bist," sagte Percy. Seine grünen Augen blitzten dorthin, wo Will stand und sie genau beobachtete. "Sorry, wenn ich, äh, irgendetwas unterbrochen habe."  
  
Nico schaute zu Will zurück und rollte mit seinen Augen. "Du hast gar nichts unterbrochen.", murmelte er schnell und steckte seine Hände in die Kängurutasche [1]. "Was ist los?"  
  
"Okay, äh, Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich das alles locker nehme, weißt du?" Percy machte ein übermäßig ernstes Gesicht und zeigte ihm zwei Daumen nach oben. "Und ich freue mich für dich!"  
  
Nico schaute ihn mit verengten Augen an. "Was?"  
  
Percy atmete tief ein. "Weißt du, das ganze, äh, _verknallt_ …Ding!"  
  
Nico ächzte. "Nicht _der _ Teil, du Schwachkopf. Wieso genau ‘freust’ du dich für mich?"  
  
Percy schmunzelte. "Naja, weißte." Er warf wieder einen Blick zu Will. "Einfach freuen."  
  
Nico errötete. War er so durchschaubar?  
  
"Naja, es ist mir egal. Und alles was seitdem wir uns kennen passiert ist, ist auch Schnee von gestern, okay? Das wollte ich nur abklären."  
  
Nico blinzelte ihn an. "Oh." Vor einem Jahr hätten diese Worte Nico sich setzen und für Stunden fragen lassen, was er gemeint hatte. Aber jetzt realisierte er die Tatsache, dass er über Percy hinweg war. Sie konnten bei Null anfangen. Dieses Mal als Freunde. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "In Ordnung."  
  
"Richtig. Naja, das ist eigentlich alles, was ich sagen wollte." Er grinste strahlend und schaute wieder Mal zu Will hinüber. "Genießt die Nacht!"  
  
Nico konnte sich nicht einmal dazu überwinden, finster drein zu blicken. "Halt die Klappe, Jackson." Dann fügte er hinzu: "Und, äh, alles Gute zum Geburtstag."  
  
Percy gab ihm ein High-Five. "Danke, Mann. Seh dich morgen, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, klar."  
  
Percy sagte auf Wiedersehen, winkte Will wieder mit einem dummen Grinsen, wich einem Tritt von Nico aus und rannte davon, um zu Annabeth aufzuschließen. Ihre Hände fanden einander, als sie zum Camp zurückgingen, aber Nico schenkte dem keine Beachtung. Er ging schon zu Will zurück.  
  
"Hey Solace“, sagte Jason, als er vorbei ging. "Sperrstunde ist in fünfzehn Minuten, nur damit du es weißt. Ich kann die Apollohütte von meiner aus sehen." fügte er in drohendem Tonfall hinzu und lehnte sich näher herüber. "Also weißt du, dass ich es wissen werde, wenn jemand, sagen wir, nicht zurückkommt oder sich vielleicht rausschleicht."  
  
"Grace!" brüllte Nico zurück, wurde knallrot und setzte dazu an, ihn den Hügel hochzujagen.  
  
Als er zurück in seiner Hütte war, bemerkte er, dass er immer noch Wills Pulli trug. Ups.  Er musste ihn morgen zurückgeben. Er plumpste auf sein Bett und nach einem Moment des Zögerns vergrub er seine Nase im Kragen des Pullovers und atmete tief ein.. Es roch nach Axe [2] und einem sonnigen Tag. Götter, war er erbärmlich.  
  
Doch der Duft machte es unmöglich den anderen Jungen aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie es genau passiert war, aber irgendwo zwischen Will aus den Büschen, mit Kriegsbemalung auf den Wangen, herausspringen zu sehen und dem Umherlaufen im Camp mit Verbänden und Ambrosia, hatte Will sich seinen Weg in seine Gedanken gegraben und es war offensichtlich, dass er sie so schnell nicht wieder verlassen würde.  
  
Er schlief mit dem Kopf im Kissen vergraben ein und hatte die längste, erholsamste Nacht seit den Dreißigern. Keine Träume, keine Albträume, keine Sorgen. Nur ein winziges Lächeln im Gesicht und süße Nichtigkeit[3].  
  
Er wachte nur vor Mittag auf, weil jemand an die Tür hämmerte. Er stöhnte und kuschelte sich für einen Moment tiefer in seine Decken. Dann schaltete sich seine innere Uhr ein und er riss seine Augen auf. Sofort kletterte er aus dem Bett und wankte wie ein Zombie zur Tür. Träge streckte er seine Hand aus und öffnete sie nur einen Spalt, das Gesicht verziehend, als das grelle Sonnenlicht die Hütte flutete und in seine Augen stach.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Dornröschen!" sang Jason sang laut und brachte Nico dazu, zu stöhnen und seine Ohren zuzuhalten. Jason lachte. "Warst du noch am Schlafen? Es ist elf Uhr dreißig! Du hast Frühstück und alles verpasst! Wir waren—trägst du immer noch Wills Sweatshirt?"  
  
Nico war augenblicklich vollständig wach. Er blickte an sich selbst herunter, dann hoch zu Jason und begann umgehend die Tür zuzudrücken, aber Jason hielt sie mit wenig Anstrengung offen. "Oh meine Götter," lachte er. "Dich hat es _schlimm erwischt_!"  
  
"Halt. Die. Klappe!"  
  
"Hast du von ihm auch geträumt?"  
  
"Ich schwöre auf den Fluss Styx, Grace, wenn du nicht sofort die Fresse hältst …"  
  
"Wirst du was? Mich verpfeifen?"  
  
"Nein,“ sagte Nico wütend, seine Anstrengung auf die Tür aufgebend, "aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ein Skelettfuß in deinem Arsch keine allzu angenehme Erfahrung ist."  
  
Jason hielt sich die Seiten vor Lachen. Seine Brille rutschte fast von seiner Nase herunter. Anstatt Tote heraufzubeschwören, verpasste Nico ihm einen geharnischten Faustschlag gegen seine Schulter. Er grinste, als Jason ein scharfes "Au!" von sich gab und die Stelle vorsichtig rieb. "Verdammt." Nico hob einfach sein Kinn ein wenig und marschierte zu seiner Kommode, um sich für den Tag anzuziehen. Jason ließ sich selbst herein. "Ernsthaft, das wird blau werden!"  
  
"Geschieht dir recht."  
  
Jason schnaubte und setzte sich auf eines der leeren Betten als Nico den belastenden Pulli hinwarf. Er vermisste schon dessen Wärme. "Also gut, ich bin wegen etwas Ernstem hier. Was _is t _da zwischen Will und dir?"  
  
Nico verschränkte seine Arme. "Nichts. Lass es."  
  
"Uh, da ist _etwas _ und ich werde es nicht sein lassen!" Jason runzelte die Stirn. "Ich bin kein Hund." [4]  
  
"Darüber lässt sich streiten."  
  
"Na gut. Sei kompliziert. Weißt du, Piper wird dir genau die gleichen Fragen stellen."  
  
"Warum interessiert euch das so? Wir sind Freunde. Ist das so seltsam? Für mich Freunde zu haben?"  
  
Jason seufzte. "Das ist nicht das, was ich gemeint habe und du weißt das. Ich … du kannst _darüber reden_ , weißt du. Mit mir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Piper und Annabeth mehr als glücklich wären, für dich ein gutes Wort einzulegen."  
  
"Oh Götter, ich hätte im Bett bleiben sollen."  
  
Jason lachte nur.  


 

…

  
  
Nico sah Will den ganzen Tag lang nicht, was ihn irgendwie ankotzte. Er ging zur Apollohütte, um das Sweatshirt zurückzugeben, aber die anderen Apollokinder sagten, dass er schon in der Krankenstube war. Er ließ den Pulli da und ging zum Mittagessen, in der Hoffnung, ihn während der Pause zu erwischen. Er war nicht da.  
  
Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstube, aber jeder dort sagte, dass er gerade erst gegangen wäre und sie sagten nicht, wohin er gegangen wäre. Ernüchtert ging Nico zu den Feldern, um ein wenig zu trainieren. Er kämpfte gegen die Wenigen, die ihre Angst vor ihm die letzten Wochen überwunden hatten und zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er zum Badehaus ging, ging die Sonne fast unter.  
  
_Es ist ok_ , sagte er sich selbst. _Es ist nicht so, als ob wir jeden Tag zusammen rumhängen müssten._  
  
Die meckernde Stimme in seinem Kopf wollte noch nicht die Klappe halten. _W as ist, wenn er wegen gestern verlegen ist? _dachte er besorgt. _Verdammt seist du, Jason._  
  
In dieser Nacht hatte er schreckliche Albträume.  


 

…

  
  
In den Nächten, in denen die entsetzlichen Träume nicht aufhören wollten, ging Nico immer spazieren. Die sternenklare Nacht spendete ihm auf eine merkwürdige Weise immer Trost, aber jetzt konnte er nur daran denken, wie viel lieber er nun einen Sonnenaufgang sehen würde. Er wollte, dass es wieder Tag wurde. Er wollte Jason sehen und ihm drohen, wenn er ein Trottel war, so tun, als ob er an egal welchem Klatsch, den Piper ihm zu erzählen versuchte, interessiert war, mit Campern kämpfen üben, die keine Angst vor ihm hatten und Will bei was auch immer helfen, nur um mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Er wollte aus den Schatten heraustreten. Er wusste nur nicht wie, nachdem er so lange in ihnen gewesen war.  
  
Er fand einen guten Platz und setzte sich ungeachtet des Taus hin und wartete Gedanken verloren.  
  
Gerade als der Horizont begann heller zu werden, fand Will ihn.  
  
"Du hast nicht die ganze Nacht hier draußen gesessen, oder?"  
  
Nico gab sich einen Ruck und warf dem größeren Jungen einen flüchtigen Blick zu, der einen harten, finsteren Blick im Gesicht trug und die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Nicos Wangen wurden ein wenig warm, als er bemerkte, dass Will seinen Pulli trug. Er konnte praktisch die medizinische Checkliste sehen, die Will durch den Kopf ging. Er war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für einen Vortrag – nicht noch einen – und zuckte nur mit den Achseln. "Konnte nicht schlafen."  
  
Will gab weder eine kluge Bemerkung darüber von sich, dass Schlaf eine Vitalfunktion des menschlichen Körpers war, noch schimpfte er ihn dafür aus, dass er seit Stunden in der Kälte saß. Stattdessen ließ er sich einfach neben ihn plumpsen und flüsterte: "Yeah. Ich auch nicht."  
  
Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Nico die dunklen Ringe unter Wills Augen, das subtile Stirnrunzeln auf seinem für gewöhnlich fröhlichen Gesicht, das Herunterhängen seiner Schultern. Nico fragte sich, ob auch er Albträume hatte.  
  
"Also, was hast du gestern so gemacht?" fragte Will müde.  
  
Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts wirklich. Ein bisschen Kämpfen geübt, nichts Spannendes. Du?"  
  
Will tat es ihm gleich. "Hab’ gearbeitet. Aber hab’s irgendwie vermisst dich in der Krankenstube dabei zu haben." Nico schaute vorsichtig zu ihm herüber. "Niemandem steht Pink so wie dir, weißt du."  
  
Nico rollte mit seinen Augen und stieß ihn leicht gegen die Schulter. "Halt die Klappe!"  
  
Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht lachte Will, vollkommen und herzlich. Nico hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er den Klang vermisst hatte, bis er ihn hörte. Es war erst einen Tag her, seit dem er ihn zum letzten Mal gehört hatte, aber Wills niedergeschlagenes Verhalten hatte ihn beängstigt. Er hatte nie zuvor den Sohn des Apollo aufrichtig unglücklich erlebt gehabt. Verärgert, ja. Gewöhnlich wegen ihm. Aber er schien niemals zuvor traurig gewesen zu sein. Etwas Merkwürdiges schnürte seine Brust zusammen, als er Will so zum Lachen brachte. Er bildete sich fast auf sich selbst ein, dass er das Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht lösen könnte.  
  
Darüber hinaus sprachen sie nicht wirklich. Stattdessen beobachteten sie wie der Himmel stetig immer heller wurde. Will griff mit seiner Hand hinter sich, um sich abzustützen. Ob es aus Versehen war oder nicht, dass seine Hand auf Nicos liegen blieb – keiner von ihnen änderte es.  
  
Nico versteckte die ganze Zeit sein Lächeln, damit zufrieden, einfach nur dort zu sitzen. Als die Sonne endlich am Himmel erschien und das Blau begann das Schwarz zu verdrängen, versuchte Nico nicht einmal mehr, es zu verstecken.  
  
Es war der Beginn eines strahlenden neuen Tages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Kängurutasche: Im Amerikanischen heißt das wunderschön geradlinig front pocket, im Deutschen hat man ihr diesen bescheuerten Namen gegeben. Gemeint ist diese kleine Tasche am Bauch, in die man bei Kapuzenshirts von beiden Seiten die Hände hereinstecken kann.
> 
> [2] Damit ist das Axe Deo gemeint, bevor hier irgendwelche Missverständnisse auftauchen!! :D Und omg….ich kann Nico hier voll verstehen.
> 
> [4] Original: Sweet nothingness. Das gibt’s gar nicht bei Google :O Höchstens sweet nothing und das ist Liebesgeflüster, was hier auch nicht so passend ist. Wer also von euch einen Vorschlag für eine passable Übersetzung hat – immer her damit! :)
> 
> [3] to drop sth: Im Original sagt Nico hier zu Jason: “Drop it!“ was wortwörtlich übersetzt heißt „Lass es fallen!“ Deswegen Jasons Antwort mit dem Hund, weil man das auch zu Hunden sagen kann.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Es traf ihn wie einen Sack Ziegelsteine.  
  
Will ging gerade neben Nico her, plapperte einfach und alles war gut. Mehr als gut, in der Tat. Es war großartig. Nico blickte nicht allzu finster drein und er sah nicht aus, als ob er Will jeden Moment in den See schubsen wollen würde. Sicherlich, er lachte nicht sehr viel oder grinste oft, aber Will hatte die Wissenschaft des Lesens von Nico di Angelo genauso leicht erlernt, wie er in seinen medizinischen Schriften für Fortgeschrittene las. Er konnte Nicos Lächeln durch seine Augen sehen, konnte sein Lachen hinter den streitlustigen Worten hören und konnte seine Ungezwungenheit in seinen Handbewegungen fühlen.  
  
Nico war dabei sich zu verändern. Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig. Es war immer noch derselbe Nico, den er kannte. Aber mehr von dem unbeschwerten Kind, das daran gewöhnt war, mit Tauschkarten herumzuwedeln, stach durch die Oberfläche. Nico war immer noch scharfzüngig, launig und ein bisschen aggressiv und - ja okay – manchmal ein bisschen beängstigend, aber er sah obendrein trotz alledem endlich glücklich und gesund aus.  
  
Will klopfte sich selbst geistig für Letzteres auf die Schulter. Er hatte wochenlang die Mahlzeiten nahezu dem Kind in den Hals zwingen müssen und jetzt machte es sich bezahlt. Er war Wills Meinung nach immer noch zu dünn, aber wenigstens schaute er nicht mehr wie die Dinger aus, die er aus dem Boden heraufbeschwor. Die Sonne vollbrachte auch ihre Wunder. Er war nicht mehr totenbleich, sondern hatte eher eine leicht cremefarbene Bräune. Will war glücklich, als er sogar eine Sommersprosse auf der Wange bemerkte, die sich ihren Weg bahnte. Er widerstand dem Drang, ihn deswegen aufzuziehen, um den verehrten und gefürchteten Nico di Angelo erröten und auf Italienisch zu toben zu lassen.  
  
Das Dramatischste von allem war Nicos Frisur. Piper hatte ihn angefleht, gequengelt und geheult, um sie mit einer Schere an seinen Kopf heran zu lassen. Schließlich gab er nach. Will fiel fast von der Bank, als er Nico auf sich zukommen sah, missmutig und Blicke wie Messer jedem zuwerfend, der es wagte zu kichern – jene hielten sich klugerweise schnell zurück – und verschränkte seine Arme.  
  
"Also?" hatte er gefaucht. "Wirst du auch lachen?"  
  
Oh Götter, nein. Er wollte losstürzen und Pipers Hand schütteln. Nicos Frisur war nicht so anders, nur kürzer und Will konnte es nicht glauben, was er vorher alles verpasst hatte. Wie hatte er nicht bemerken können, wie strahlend seine Augen waren? Oder wie definiert sein Kiefer tatsächlich war? Er sah älter, vornehmer aus. Er sah – "Gut." beendete Will es laut. "Du siehst… wirklich gut aus."  
  
Diese strahlenden braunen Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie auf den Boden starrten. Es gab nun keine Möglichkeit für Nico mehr, sein Erröten zu verstecken und Wills Herz entschied sich zu rasen.  "Ich sehe wieder wie zehn aus", grummelte er.  
  
Will merkte, dass Nico eigentlich nach Anerkennung _suchte_. Von _ihm_. Er lächelte sanft. "Nun ja,  Ich denke, dass du toll aussiehst."  
  
Nico runzelte die Stirn. "Das solltest du besser nicht einfach nur so sagen."  
  
"Tue ich nicht."  
  
"Du schwörst, dass es nicht aussieht, als ob etwas auf meinen Kopf gekrabbelt und da gestorben wäre?"  
  
Will schnaubte. "Wenn es vorher nicht so ausgesehen hat, dann tut es das definitiv jetzt auch nicht."  
  
Nico entspannte sich sofort, die Erleichterung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine beträchtlich kürzeren Locken und seufzte. "Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an. Wie, dass ich meine Haare nicht mehr sehen kann. Ich schätze, dass das in Kämpfen ein wenig lästig wurde."  
  
Und während Nico damit beschäftigt war, sich über seine neue Erscheinung Sorgen zu machen, traf in dem Moment Will der Schlag.  
  
Es war fast das Ende des Sommers.  
  
Will musste bald nach Hause fahren.  


 

…

  
  
Er versuchte, nicht allzu sehr an seine Abreise zu denken.  Das tat er wirklich. Er hatte Nico nichts davon erzählt, da er sich unsicher war, wie er es anschneiden sollte oder ob es den Sohn des Hades überhaupt interessierte. Sicher, sie waren recht gute Freunde geworden, aber das war alles. Es gab nichts, was sie miteinander verband, zumindest nichts, was sie verpflichtete, das Schuljahr über in Kontakt zu bleiben.  
  
Schuljahr.  
  
Es war ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, dass er in zwei Wochen zurück bei seiner Mutter und zurück in diesen monochromen Hallen wäre, wo doch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit die starke Möglichkeit bestand, dass das alles zerstört wäre. Er wäre glücklich gewesen, in den weltlichen Alltag von Hausaufgaben und Familienfrühstücken zurückzukehren, wenn da nicht dieser eine nagende Gedanke wäre. Er musste Camp Half-Blood verlassen. Das war schon immer scheiße gewesen, aber jetzt war es _doppelt scheiße_. Er wusste nicht, was Nicos Pläne waren. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob der Hadessohn überhaupt zur Schule _ging_.  
  
"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
"Huh?" Das riss Will aus seinen Gedanken und er schaute hoch, wo der eben erwähnte Halbgott ihn anstarrte. "Was?"  
  
Nico rollte mit seinen Augen. "Schon gut."  
  
"Nein, was?" Will runzelte seine Stirn.  
  
Er seufzte. "Ich habe dich gefragt, was deine Pläne fürs Jahr wären, aber da du total benebelt bist und sabberst, sollte ich gehen."  
  
Will machte ein beleidigtes Geräusch. "Ich habe _nich_ t gesabbert!" Dann schaltete er. _Pläne für das Jahr_. "Und, äh, naja… Ich schätze, ich muss zurück zur Schule. Meine Mama wird mich am dreizehnten abholen kommen."  
  
Will konnte praktisch sehen, wie Nico in seinem Kopf nachrechnete und zuckte zusammen. Es war der Sechsundzwanzigste. Nico würde ihn wahrscheinlich dafür zusammen stauchen, dass er das so kurzfristig sagte. "Oh“, sagte er, als ob er es erwartet hätte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich denke darüber nach, ein bisschen ins Camp Jupiter zu gehen. Hazel besuchen und so." Will konnte die versteckte Botschaft heraushören und schnaubte. Nico war ein beschützender Bruder und Will fand das unglaublich süß. Nico schien seine Bewunderung für Argwohn misszuverstehen. "Und ich werde nicht Schatten-reisen," fügte er knapp hinzu, "also spar dir den Vortrag, Med Head [1]."  
  
"Hatte ich nicht vor", sagte Will sanft und drehte seinen Kopf dem Himmel entgegen. Irgendwie befanden sie sich immer wieder an dem Ort, wo sie das erste Mal die Sterne beobachtet hatten. Es war so eine Art Routine geworden, sich nach dem Abendessen zu treffen und ans andere Ende vom Camp zu gehen, dort auf den Boden zu plumpsen und zu reden. Meistens schimpfte Will über die Krankenstation und wie absurd manche der Verletzungen waren und Nico hörte einfach nur zu. Nico würde sich darüber beschweren, dass er einen Sonnenbrand bekäme und wie laut alle morgens wären und Will würde lachen.  
  
Es wurde schwerer, es zu ignorieren. Jedes Mal, wenn eine Haarsträhne in Nicos Gesicht fiel, juckte es Will, sie wieder zurück zu streichen. Wann immer Nico über die Schwielen auf seinen Handflächen stöhnte, widerstand Will dem Drang, nach seinen Händen zu greifen. Es war ablenkend.  
  
Will seufzte und stand mit einer Bewegung auf. "Es wird Zeit schlafen zu gehen. Du solltest das auch bald tun."  
  
"Ja, Dr. Solace."  
  
"Was auch immer, Schwester di Angelo." Will streckte seine Zunge raus und wich einem halbherzigen Schlag aus.  
  
Nico sprang auf seine Füße. Will sprang fast in die Luft, als er eine Hand für nur einen kurzen Moment auf seiner Schulter liegen fühlte. "Gute Nacht, Will."  
  
"Gut, äh… yeah. Nacht. Nacht, Nico," stammelte Will heraus, aber Nico war schon auf dem Weg zu seiner Hütte. Will schlenderte zu seiner zurück, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern, alle paar Schritte über seine Schulter zu blicken, solange bis Nico hinter der Tür von Hütte Dreizehn verschwunden war.  
  
_In den Griff_ , sagte Will sich fest, _du musst dich in den Griff kriegen._  
  
Die nächsten paar Tage waren … eigenartig. Will konnte die Verlegenheit zwischen ihnen spüren. Er konnte sagen, dass sie beide darauf brannten, etwas zu sagen, aber keiner von ihnen schien bereit, der Erste zu sein, der sprach. Will wollte einfach nur andeuten, dass es ihn nicht im Geringsten stören würde, wenn Nico einen oder zwei Briefe schreiben wollte, während er weg war; dass sie immer noch Freunde wären. Aber Nico öffnete seinen Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, starrte ihn dann aber nur finster an oder verzog das Gesicht und Wills Courage sank mit jedem scharfen Blick. Was, wenn er falsch gelegen hatte? Was, wenn Nico nicht in Kontakt bleiben wollte? Was, wenn er zu viel voraussetzte? Er wollte Nico nicht verschrecken. Er hatte so viel durchgemacht. Sie beide hatten das. Grenzen. Wo waren seine Grenzen?  
  
Sein Kopf hielt in dem Moment die Klappe, als Nico sich ihm gegenüber an den Apollotisch setzte. Will blickte sich um. Er hatte nicht bemerkt gehabt, dass alle anderen den Tisch bereits verlassen hatten. "Äm…"  
  
"Spuck’s aus."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Du starrst seit durchgehend sieben Minuten auf dein Erdnussbutter-Marmeladen-Sandwich." Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also, was ist los mit dir? Sofern du nicht eine persönliche Vendetta gegen Sandwiches hast..."  
  
Will konnte es nicht ändern. Er schnaubte. "Und wenn ich die hätte?"  
  
"Dann vermute ich, dass ich dir beim Schmieden deines Gegenschlages helfen würde."  
  
"Und wie würdest du das tun?"  
  
Nico dachte für einen Moment nach und Will wurde ein bisschen vom dunklen Glanz in seinen düsteren Augen aus der Fassung gebracht. "Essen wäre ein guter Anfang."  
  
Will hauchte ein dünnes Lachen. Er drückte dem anderen Halbgott den Teller entgegen. "Die Ehre gebührt dir."  
  
Nico hob eine Augenbraue. "Wir werden es teilen." Über Wills verwirrten Blick rollte er mit seinen Augen und schob den Teller in die Mitte des Tisches. "Iss, du Schwachkopf. Ein Arzt sollte ein gutes Beispiel für andere abgeben, oder?"  
  
Will wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. "Machst du dir Sorgen, di Angelo?"  
  
Nico verschränkte seine Arme. "Ich bin nicht so weich wie du, Solace. Ich werde genug Skelette heraufbeschwören, um dich in die Krankenstube zu tragen und dazubehalten. Drei Tage würden genügen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Will scheute zurück. "Wow."  
  
"Was? Du bekommst deine Rache am Sandwich und ich werde meine eigene Rache dafür bekommen, dass du mich vor ein paar Wochen gekidnappt hast."  
  
Will lächelte und legte seine Hand an seine Wange. "Rache an _m ir_. Wirklich? Dafür, dass ich dir geholfen habe, gesund zu werden?"  
  
"Ich habe das jetzt schon eine Weile geplant, yeah."  
  
"Also… dein Masterplan… deine große Rache… ist, mehr Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?"  
  
Nico schaute ein bisschen schüchtern aus, als er Wills Blick traf. Er zuckte ein bisschen mit einer Schulter. "Du hast noch drei Tage im Camp, oder? Sollte kein Problem sein."  
  
Will dachte für einen Moment nach und grinste dann. "Ich schätze, es würde mich nicht _umbringen_."  
  
Nico warf ihm einen stahlharten Blick zu. "Todeswitze. Taktvoll."  
  
Daraufhin lachte Will. Er streckte sich und schnappte sich eine der Sandwichhälften zwischen ihnen. "So bin ich, Todesjunge. Immer stilvoll."  
  
Nico feixte und nahm die andere Hälfte. "Offensichtlich ist dein Hirn beeinträchtigt. Wahrscheinlich verflucht."  
  
Will lachte weiter, aber bestritt es nicht. Wenn das Nicos Art war, _'I ch möchte mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen.'_ zu sagen, dann würde Will wahrscheinlich allem zustimmen, was der Hadessohn ihm an den Kopf warf.  


 

…

  
  
Drei Tage gingen schnell vorbei. Sie gingen nicht wirklich zur Krankenstation. Vielmehr wollte Nico ihn überhaupt nicht in deren Nähe lassen. Irgendwas darüber, dass er eine Pause von der Arbeit bräuchte. "Es erholt sich auch kein Feuerwehrmann dadurch, dass er auf der Feuerwache herumsitzt." hatte Nico ihm ungeduldig erklärt, als Will gefragt hatte, warum sie in der Hadeshütte saßen.  
  
"Das hier ist immer noch langweilig."  
  
"Jetzt weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als du mich in der Krankenstube dabehalten hattest."  
  
Will höhnte. "Du lässt es so klingen, als ob ich dich gegen Lösegeld angekettet hatte."  
  
"Lösegeld? Viel Glück dabei."  
  
Will blickte finster, aber andererseits entschied er, den sich selbst herabwürdigenden Kommentar zu ignorieren. "Dennoch wünschte ich, dass wir wenigstens Fernsehen oder paar Filme oder sowas schauen könnten."  
  
Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hab irgendwie diesen Kino-Wahn verpasst."  
  
Oh. Richtig. Will glotzte ihn an. "Oh Mann. Du meinst, du hast noch nie _Titanic_ gesehen? Oder _Herr der Ringe? Wie ein einziger Tag_?" Nico schüttelte bei jede einzelnen seinen Kopf, Wills entsetztes Keuchen ignorierend. Er setzte sich auf und schaute Nico entschlossen an.  " _Forrest Gump_? _Ghostbusters_? _Braveheart? Scooby-Doo?_ _Der Pate_? Oh Götter, den würdest du lieben. Wahrscheinlich zu sehr."  
  
Nico sah jetzt sehr verwirrt aus. "Okay…?"  
  
"Mann, ich vergesse andauernd, dass du ein alter Mann bist." pfiff Will. "Du _weißt _ schon, dass wir auf dem Mond gelandet sind, oder?"  
  
Nico wurde rot und haute Will hart auf die Schulter. "Ich lebe nicht _komplett _ hinterm Mond! Ich bin jetzt schon für vier Jahre im 21. Jahrhundert! Ich müsste dumm sein, um so wenig zu wissen!"  
  
Will grinste verschlagen. " Ah, gut. Also weißt du auch über… _das_ Bescheid "  
  
Nicos Augenbrauen zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen. "Das?"  
  
"Yeah. Du weißt schon." Will lehnte sich ein bisschen näher heran und spreizte seine Hände, bevor er flüsterte: " _Aliens_."  
  
Nico verschluckte sich an etwas. " _Aliens_?"  
  
"Jap. Und wenn du alles über sie weißt, dann natürlich wüsstest du auch über die MIB Bescheid."  
  
Nico sah neugierig aus. "Die 'MIB'?"  
  
"Yeah, du weißt schon.  Die _Men in Black_. " Will hob eine Augenbraue. "Du weißt nicht, wovon ich rede, oder?"  
  
Er kaute an seiner Unterlippe und sah hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, mehr zu wissen und Will vom Bett zu schmeißen, aus. "Sind sie… sind sie Monster?" vermutete er.  
  
Will machte ein summendes Geräusch. "Nope! Falsch! Die Men in Black sind eine Geheimorganisation, die außerirdisches Leben vertuscht. Niemand weiß etwas über sie, außer dass sie komplett in Anzügen und Krawatten auftauchen, wann immer es eine Sichtung gibt. Sie löschen auch dein Gedächtnis, nachdem sie mit dir gesprochen hatten. Wer weiß?" Will zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. "Vielleicht bist du ihnen schon begegnet!" Er schlug seine Hände gegen seine Wangen und starrte Nico, der nur die Stirn runzelte, dramatisch an.  
  
"Wenn sie dein Gedächtnis löschen, wie wissen wir dann überhaupt erst, dass sie existieren?"  
  
Will kicherte. "Weil Will Smith unvergesslich ist."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Es ist ein Film, Nico. _Men in Black_ ist ein Film aus den 90ern. Um die Zeit herum wurde ich sogar geboren.", fügte er wehmütig hinzu.  
  
"Ugh. Sag das nicht." Nico stöhnte und fiel wieder auf sein Bett zurück.  
  
Will lächelte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. "Wie ist das so? Wenn man aus einer anderen Zeit kommt und das alles…das muss merkwürdig sein."  
  
"Ist es“, antwortete Nico sofort. "Oder das war es. Ich habe mich bisher daran ziemlich gewöhnt, aber es war dennoch merkwürdig zu sehen, wie viel ich tatsächlich verpasst habe."  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an viel?" fragte Will. Nicos Gesicht verzog sich zu etwas, was wie Schmerz aussah und Will schalt sich selbst. "Das war blöd," fügte er schnell hinzu. "Entschuldige. Du musst das nicht beantworten."  
  
Nico setzte sich auf, sodass ihre Schultern sich berührten. Er zog seine Knie an und hielt sie fest an sich, starrte dabei abwesend auf den Boden. "Es ist alles ziemlich verschwommen," sagte er langsam. Will musste die Ohren spitzen, um ihn zu verstehen, aber er hing an jedem Wort. "Ich erinnere mich nicht an viel, nur an Bruchstücke und Teile. Wie… Ich erinnere mich daran, dass meine Mutter uns regelmäßig in Englisch unterrichtet hat und dass Bianca immer ein weißes Kleid trug und dass ich einen Freund hatte, mit dem ich immer Fußball spielte. Und mit Fußball meine ich europäisches Fußball im Übrigen [2]." Nico runzelte seine Stirn. "Ich erinnere mich nicht einmal an seinen Namen…"  
  
Will konnte die Spannung in der Atmosphäre spüren, als er Bianca erwähnte. Es war dasselbe Gefühl, das er bekam, bevor die metaphorische Kacke am Dampfen war [3]. Er biss sich in seine Wange hinein. Er hätte das Thema von Nicos Vergangenheit überhaupt nicht aufkommen lassen sollen. “Als ich elf war," begann Will und hoffte, dass er Nico von seinen Gedanken ablenken konnte. Schon begann die Temperatur bei Nicos Stimmung in der Hütte zu fallen. "Als ich elf war, hatten meine Nachbarn einen Hund. Der war gemein und böse. Hat immer nach uns geschnappt, wenn wir auf dem Nachhauseweg waren. Ich hab oft den langen Weg nach Hause genommen, um ihn zu meiden, aber…"Er wand seine Hände ineinander. "Eines Tages riss er sich von seiner Leine los und rannte auf die Straße." Will verzog das Gesicht. "Ich fuhr gerade auf meinem Fahrrad, als es passierte. Das Auto. Ich weiß, dass es irgendwie dumm war, aber ich konnte nicht einfach rumstehen. Ich rannte hin, um zu helfen. Ich flippte aus und bettelte um Hilfe. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich etwas geheilt habe. Dem Hund ging es gut und er ging weg, aber jeder hatte es gesehen. Die ganze Nachbarschaft hatte gesehen, wie ich den Hund geheilt hatte. Noch nicht einmal der Nebel  konnte das verdecken.  
  
"Letztendlich mussten wir umziehen und alles. Ich war ziemlich verängstigt und hab‘ meiner Mutter dauernd all diese Fragen gestellt, die sie nicht beantworten konnte. Ich denke, dass sie mich zuerst gefürchtet hat, bevor mein Vater mich anerkannt hat und alles Sinn gemacht hat. Aber dennoch… der Blick in den Augen der Anderen, obwohl ich half…" Will lachte ein weiches Lachen. "Ich habe das noch nie zuvor jemandem erzählt."  
  
Nico rückte ein paar Zentimeter näher. "Aber du _hast _ geholfen, Will. Ich kenne diesen Blick und ich weiß, wie er sich anfühlt, aber du bist so ziemlich der freundlichste Halbgott, den wir haben. Du bist ein Heiler. Nicht nur wortwörtlich. Du rettest Menschen. Das bedeutet mehr als wie dich ein Haufen Sterblicher anschaut."  
  
Will lächelte. "Du weißt, dass du ab und zu auch mal auf deinen eigenen Rat hören solltest."  
  
Nico rollte seine Augen. "Yeah. Ich weiß."  
  
"Und weißt du, kauf paar Lampen." Er blickte sich in der dunklen Hütte um.  
  
Nico schubste ihn spielerisch. "Halt die Klappe!"  
  
Will lachte nur und kam zurück, um ihre Schultern gegeneinander prallen zu lassen. Für ein paar Minuten waren sie still. Es war nicht unangenehm. Tatsächlich fühlte sich Will behaglicher in der Nähe des Hadessohnes als zuvor. Nach einem Moment sprach Nico wieder, leise, als ob er sich unsicher wäre, überhaupt etwas zu sagen. "Das nächste Mal, wenn du hier bist“, murmelte er, "werden wir uns diese Filme anschauen."  
  
"Nächstes Mal?"  
  
"Nächsten Sommer."  
  
Es fühlte sich so weit weg an. Fast ein Jahr. Das war nicht wirklich fair. _Sie brachten es endlich zu etwas_. Dennoch, so lange wie Nico Interesse an zukünftigen Interaktionen zeigte, machte es Will nichts aus, zu warten. "Klingt nach einem Plan."  
  
"Gut."  
  
Ihre Augen trafen sich und Will wollte plötzlich _wirklich _ den Abstand zwischen ihnen beseitigen. Er hätte es getan, wenn nicht Jason Grace mit dem lautesten Knall, den er je gehört hatte, in die Hadeshütte geplatzt wäre. Nico richtete sofort seinen Blick starr geradeaus und Wills schoss zu seinen Füßen, das Gesicht heiß und das Herz pochend. "Nic— _oh_." Jason erstarrte und rieb seinen Nacken. "Äh, habe ich irgendetwas unterbrochen?"  
  
Nico schien sich in eine Statue zu verwandeln, während Will nicht aufhören konnte zu zappeln. "Oh, uh, ne. Ich wollte gerade gehen! Muss noch packen. Ähm… jap. Tschö, Nico. Jason."  
  
Jason grinste beide selbstgefällig wissend an, als Will quasi aus der Hütte floh.  


 

…

  
  
Der 13. August war regnerisch. Will frage sich wage ob seine Stimmung in den dunklen Wolken und dem gelegentlich lauten Windbö reflektiert wurde. Er schmiss sich selbst aus dem Bett und machte sich fertig, warf seinen Schlafanzug und seine Zahnbürste in eine seiner wenigen Taschen. Er ging zu seinem letzten Frühstück mit seinen Geschwistern. Die meisten Camper würden nach Hause fahren und jeder war ein bisschen deprimiert. Viele Versprechen waren diesen Sommer gegeben worden. Obwohl Will sich ziemlich sicher gewesen war, dass er in drei viertel der Zeit davon sterben würde, war es sein bisher bester Sommer gewesen.  
  
"Hey, Will!"  
  
Will sprang auf und dreht sich da, wo er saß herum. Er erwartete halb, einen wütenden Halbgott mit rabenschwarzen Haaren auf ihn zu marschieren zu sehen, aber stattdessen war es wieder Jason Grace. "Oh. Hey, Jason. Was ist los?"  
  
Jason nahm neben ihm Platz. "Wollte nur auf Wiedersehen sagen. Es wird merkwürdig sein, hier zu bleiben, wenn so viele Leute gehen."  
  
Will nickte. "Yeah. Es wird sogar noch merkwürdiger sein, wieder in die Schule zu gehen."  
  
"Das ist wahr. Aber ernsthaft, hör zu." Jason klatschte schwer seine Hand auf Wills Schulter und ließ sie dort. In seinen Augen war ein unlesbares, aber ziemlich bedrohliches Flackern. "Was immer du machst, mach weiter damit. Aber wenn ich nur ein _Flüstern _ höre, dass du etwas getan hast, dass ihn aufgebracht hat, dann _kann _ und _werde _ ich dich finden. Verstanden?"  
  
Will schluckte. "Ähm. Wen genau aufgebracht?"  
  
"Du weißt genau, wen," sagte Jason in einem Ton, der zu heiter für den düsteren Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war. "Und ich bin nicht alleine. Ich habe Piper, Reyna, Hazel und Annabeth auf meiner Seite. Ihnen folgen beide Halbgott-Camps und jedes unheilige Vieh, dass Hades in der Unterwelt versteckt." Will schrumpfte in sich zusammen. Jason starrte ihn für eine Sekunde an und begann dann zu lachen. Will lachte unsicher. “Aber ernsthaft, Will." Jasons Humor verschwand. "Pass auf dich auf."  
  
Will schluckte ein Wimmern herunter, als Jason ihm auf den Rücken klopfte und glücklich lächelte. "Hab ein schönes Jahr!" pfiff er aus, bevor er aufstand und wegging. Will schaute ihm einen Moment nach, bevor er seinen Kopf  mit einem _BONG_ auf den Tisch fallen ließ.  
  
Als es Zeit war zu gehen, hatte Will Nico immer noch nicht gesehen.  
  
Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er erwartet hatte, aber nach der ganzen Zeit, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, dachte Will sich, dass er wenigstens auf Wiedersehen sagen könnte.  
  
Er ignorierte seine eigene Enttäuschung, bis er seine Mutter sah. Er war glücklich sie wiederzusehen und erwiderte glücklich ihre feste Umarmung. "Ich habe dich so so sehr vermisst!" schrie sie und drückte ihn kräftig.  
  
"Hab dich auch vermisst, Mom“, stieß Will aus. "Aber du zerdrückst mich."  
  
Sie entschuldigte sich und ließ los. "Also, hast du alles bereit?"  
  
Will seufzte und blickte sich um, suchte, sah aber nichts. "Yeah. Schätze ich."  
  
Sie nickte und lächelte. "Dann lass uns die Taschen ins Auto packen und uns auf den Heimweg machen. Wir gehen heute Abend aus. Kein Widerspruch."  
  
Will stimmte zu und sie klopfte ihm sanft auf seine Wange bevor sie zu Chiron für ein kurzes Gespräch ging. Will seufzte und schnappte sich seine Taschen.  
  
"Also jetzt weiß ich, woher du deine Dickköpfigkeit her hast."  
  
Will ließ seine Tasche fallen und drehte sich mit großen Augen um, als Nico aus den Schatten heraustrat und ihn schüchtern mit verschränkten Armen anlächelte. Will lächelte. "Ich dachte nicht, dass du es noch schaffen würdest."  
  
Nico zuckte mit den Achseln. Das habe ich auch nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber… hier bin ich."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Eine verlegene Stille überfiel beide. Will rieb seinen Arm und versuchte etwas zu finden, dass er sagen könnte. Nico schien genauso nervös zu sein, was beruhigend war. "Ich werde dir schreiben“, platzte er heraus. Nico starrte ihn an. "I-Ich meine… du weißt schon… ab und zu mal nachhören, wie es geht. Sicher stellen, dass du dich nicht selbst mit dem Schatten-reiten umbringst."  
  
Nico blinzelte ein paar Momente bevor er ein schwaches Lachen hören ließ. "So ein Profi," murmelte er und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine kurze Haare. "Aber ich schätze, wenn es dir so viel bedeutet,… dass ich einen oder zwei Briefe schreiben kann. Mich erkundigen."  
  
Will konnte das Lächeln nicht stoppen, dass Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge erlangte, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. "Richtig." Stille. "Oh! Adresse. Yeah, ich sollte dir meine geben. Ähm… Stift?" Sie durchsuchten ihre Taschen. Will förderte schließlich einen aus einer seiner Taschen und ein kleines Blatt Papier zutage. Er kritzelte seine Adresse darauf und händigte es Nico aus, welcher es vorsichtig nahm. "Ich, äh, habe meine Telefonnummer hinzugefügt. Nur für den Fall."  
  
Nico nickte. "Uh… cool?"  
  
Will lachte. "Du bist darin richtig schlecht, weißt du das?"  
  
Nico wurde knallrot. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Solace! Aber halt die Klappe!"  
  
Wills Mutter rief seinen Namen und er blickte über seine Schulter. Sie winkte ihn herüber. "Eine Sekunde!" antwortete er. Er drehte sich zu Nico zurück. "Ich muss gehen."  
  
"Richtig. Bis dann."  
  
Will rollte mit seinen Augen. "Das ist _nicht_ , wie man seinen Freunden auf Wiedersehen sagt, Nico."  
  
Er starrte finster. "Na ja, verklag mich. Ich bin neu da drin."  
  
Wills Lächeln schwankte nur für eine Sekunde, bevor er Nico in eine feste Umarmung zog. Nico verspannte sich und es fühlte sich für Will ein paar peinliche Momente so an, als ob er einen stacheligen Kaktus umarmen würde, bevor Nico langsam die Arme hob, um die Umarmung zu erwidern. Sie umarmten sich ein bisschen länger, als Freunde das normalerweise würden, aber das störte Will nicht im Geringsten. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie gut Nico in seine Arme passte und dass es sich so natürlich wie Atmen anfühlte.  
  
Dann gab Nico ein kleines unbehagliches Husten von sich und Will zog sich mit einem schüchternen Grinsen zurück. "Äh. Tut mir leid."  
  
"Nein, es ist…" Nico schaute zu Boden. "Es ist okay."  
  
"Will!" rief seine Mutter.  
  
Er winkte seiner Mutter, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er kam. "Also… ich werde meine Post im Auge behalten.", sagte er, als er ein paar Schritte zurücktrat.  
  
"Ebenso, Med Head."  
  
Mit einem letzten geteilten Lächeln und geflüsterten Verabschiedungen hob Will seine Taschen hoch und folgte seiner Mutter den Hügel hoch und ins Auto. Er brach auf dem Beifahrersitz mit einem langen Seufzen in sich zusammen, schon durch den Seitenspiegel zurück zum Camp schauend.  
  
Seine Mutter kletterte hinter den Fahrersitz und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Also wie war dein Sommer, Schätzchen?"  
  
Will zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ah, du weißt. Gefährlich."  
  
"Also ein weiterer normaler Sommer?"  
  
Will schnaubte. "Yeah, Mom. So ziemlich."  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass das Camp klar kommt, wenn du weg bist? Chiron hatte mir erzählt, wie wichtig du dort in der Krankenstation warst."  
  
"Wir haben andere Heiler. Sie können mit den Dingen umgehen, während ich in der Schule bin."  
  
Sie nickte. " Aber… du hattest auch Spaß, richtig? Warst in Sicherheit?"  
  
Er schnaubte. "Ja, Mom. Ich bin immer vorsichtig. Und yeah." Seine Augen funkelten wieder zum Spiegel zurück. "Es war der beste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Med Head: Meiner lieben Beta und mir fällt absolut keine Übersetzung ein, die der Bezeichnung auch nur ansatzweise gerecht wird und ohne dabei völlig dämlich zu klingen.
> 
> [2] Football: Im Original sagt Nico zuerst, dass er ‚Football‘ gespielt hätte, um dann zu sagen, dass er ‚soccer‘ meint. Diese amerikanische Unterscheidung sollte ja eigentlich bekannt sein.
> 
> [3]Original: the metaphorical shit hits the allegorical fan –> wortwörtlich: Die metaphorische Scheiße trifft den allegorischen Ventilator. Das dürft ihr euch jetzt bildlich vorstellen :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, real talk.  
> Ich habe die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, die vorherigen 4 Kapitel zu editieren, damit der Lesefluss mancher Sätze besser wird. Ich denke, das ist jetzt ganz ok so.  
> Und wie bestimmt aufgefallen ist, habe ich seit drei Jahren nichts mehr in FF-Foren gepostet. Fast 1000 Tage.  
> Kurzfassung: Erst richtig üble Mononukleose -> Krankenhaus -> Depression -> Posttraumatischer Stress, der die Depression schlimmer gemacht hat -> Abbruch von Kontakten daraufhin -> Behandlung -> im Leben wieder klarkommen -> immernoch anstrengendes Studium -> könnte nicht sagen, was ich den drei Jahren WIRKLICH gemacht habe -> mit der Uni klarkommen, weil bald mal endlich Examen (10. Semester :O)) -> wieder Hobbys ausüben-> endlich wieder ein Buch in die Hand nehmen und lesen können! Und Musik wieder ertragen können! Also, ihr seht, dunkle Zeiten gehen vorüber, und die Kraft dazu findet ihr in euch selbst. Akzeptiert auch die Hilfe von anderen, man kann nicht immer den ganzen Weg alleine gehen. 
> 
> If you can't love yourself, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can I get an Amen up in here? Yes, you can, Ru. <3

Kapitel 5

 

Camp Jupiter hatte sich seit dem letzten Mal, als er es gesehen hatte, nicht wirklich verändert. Nico hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr er Hazel und Reyna vermisst hatte, bis seine Schwester die Luft aus seiner Lunge herausdrückte und die Praetorin ihn mit ihrer Faust schlug – hart – dafür, dass er nicht früher zu Besuch gekommen war.

Später brachte Nico Hazel – und Frank - auf den neuesten Stand und erzählte ihr von seinen Höhepunkten des Sommers. Unglücklicherweise war Hazel einfühlsamer, als er in Erinnerung hatte. "Okay, also abgesehen vom Flirten mit Will, was hast du noch so gemacht?"

Nico verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke. _"Flirten?_ Nein, das definitiv nicht. Ich meine… wir sind Freunde."

Hazel rollte mit ihren Augen und schaute Frank für Schützenhilfe an. Frank drehte sich zu Nico um und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ruf ihn an?"

Hazel leuchtete auf. "Yeah, er hat dir seine Nummer gegeben, richtig? Das bedeutet total, dass er will, dass du ihn anrufst!"

Nico stöhnte. "Ich wusste, dass das eine schlechte Idee war. Ich hätte im Camp Half-Blood bleiben sollen. "Hazel, die auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß, lächelte derweil breit, Frank neben ihr sah vielmehr fehl am Platze aus. Na ja, er schien immer so auszusehen, aber besonders jetzt sah er jedoch so aus, als ob er durch die Tür davon stürmen wollte.

"Es ist schon fast einen Monat her, seitdem er gegangen ist, oder?" Hazel seufzte. "Er brennt wahrscheinlich darauf, von dir zu hören."

"Warum hat er dann nicht als Erster angerufen?"

Franks Kopf legte sich zur Seite. "Vielleicht, weil du kein Telefon hast?"

"Yeah, alter Mann," Hazel kicherte. "Geh mit der Zeit, oder? Sogar _ich_ weiß, wie man eins bedient."

"Halbgötter sollten überhaupt keine Telefone haben!" Nico war verstimmt. "Es ist gefährlich." Seine Augen verengten sich, als er seine Schwester ansah. "Und ich bin nicht _alt!_ "

"Du bist über siebzig. Das ist nah dran."

"Davon musst du gerade reden," murmelte Nico. Hazel bewarf ihn mit einem Kissen.

…

Will belagerte den Postboten nicht. Nein, das tat er definitiv nicht.

"Erwartest du etwas Spezielles?" fragte der Postbote in der zweiten Woche mit einem Grinsen.

Will rieb sich seinen Nacken, peinlich berührt, dass er schon wieder ertappt wurde. "Äh, nicht wirklich. Entschuldigung fürs Nerven."

Flitzend machte er einen schnellen Abgang durch die Haustür und versiegelte sie, dabei das verschlagene Kichern seiner Mutter ignorierend, die an ihrem Morgenkaffee nippte. "Schreib ihm einfach," rief sie ihm nach, als er die Treppe hoch hastete. Sie hob ihre Stimme. "Schick ein Foto! Das erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit!"

"Mom!" blaffte Will ihr nach und schreckte zusammen, als sie ein lautes, gackerndes Lachen ertönen ließ, bevor er in sein Zimmer huschte und auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl zusammenbrach. Er blickte seinen Stapel an Hausaufgaben finster an, bevor er entschied, dass das Aufschieben für ein paar weitere Stunden nicht weh tun würde und starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus, dabei geistig abwesend mit den Perlen an seinem Halsband spielend.

…

_Will,_

_Wie läuft’s in der Schule? Ich bin momentan im Camp Jupiter zu Besuch. Hazel sagt ‘hallo’. Ich… das ist sinnlos…_

_…_

_Lieber Nico,_

_Hey, ich wollte mich nur mal erkundigen und sicherstellen, dass du Schatten-frei bleibst. Will nicht, dass du einen Rückschlag erleidest… Ich meine… ugh WORTE._

…

"Es sollte nicht so schwer sein, einen Brief zu schreiben!" moserte Nico verärgert während dem Frühstück. "Ich meine, worüber soll man reden?"

Neben ihm hickste Dakota. "Irgendwas! Wetter, Sport, was du gegessen hast."

"Warum sollte es ihn interessieren, was für ein Wetter wir haben? Und ich schaue keinen Sport. Und was ich gegessen habe? Ernsthaft?"

"Erzähle einfach von deinem Tag," steuerte Hazel hilfreich bei. "Sag ihm, dass du ihn vermisst."

"Ich… _vermisse ihn nicht._ " Nico knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Reyna, die gerade vorbeiging, lehnte einen Ellbogen gegen den Tisch und rollte mit den Augen. "Oh, _bitte._ Alles, was wir hören, ist 'Will hier' und 'Will da'. Tu uns einfach einen Gefallen und schreib‘ dem Kerl einen Brief. Ich versichere dir, wenn er nicht oder negativ antwortet, dass er das bereuen wird." Ihr Blick sagte, dass sie es todernst meinte.

Nico lehnte sich zurück. "Wisst ihr was? Ich denke, dass ich tatsächlich Camp Half-Blood vermisse. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich zu Mittag esse oder verhört werde, wenn ich hier bin."

Hazel lachte, Reyna hob eine Augenbraue und Dakota fiel von der Bank, als er versuchte, aufzustehen. "Mann am Boden!", rief Frank lachend.

Als Dakota sich nicht bewegte, runzelte Hazel die Stirn. "Geht es ihm… gut?"

Nico stupste ihn mit dem Fuß an, was einen Schnarcher vom gefallenen Römer hervorrief. "Er ist eingeschlafen."

Reyna seufzte. "Lass… ihn einfach ausschlafen."

…

Will hatte Schule immer gemocht, aber Götter, was es schon immer so langweilig gewesen? Seine Motivation sank ebenso wie die Temperatur. Er wurde immer ein wenig träge während dem Winter, hatte immer eine Hass-Liebe für den Schnee, abhängig vom Wetter oder ob ein Schneesturm ihnen einen Ausfall aufdrückte, aber dieses Jahr schien es besonders schlimm zu sein.

Er war mit seinen Gedanken Meilen weit weg. Er fragte sich – er machte sich keine Sorgen - wie die Dinge in der Krankenstube ohne ihn liefen. Sein Bauchgefühl riet ihm weiterhin zurückzugehen, sein Unterbewusstsein reimte sich verheerend Geschehnisse zusammen. Aber er fragte sich ebenso – nicht beunruhigt-, was ein gewisser Sohn des Hades so machte. Er hatte erzählt, dass er zum Camp Jupiter wollte. War er dort? Ging es ihm gut? Dachte er an Will auch nur _halb_ so viel, wie Will an ihn dachte?

Abgelenkt, das war das Wort dafür. Er war abgelenkt. Seine Noten, normalerweise fast perfekt, rutschten mehr und mehr ab. Als er in Mathe eine 3 **[2]** mit nach Hause brachte, versuchte seine Mutter mit ihm “Das Gespräch“ zu führen. Will stellte danach sicher, dass seine Schularbeiten auf dem Laufenden blieben.

Er wusste, dass es albern war, aber er konnte sich nicht daran hindern, jeden Tag seine Mails zu checken. Er fragte sich, ob er in der Lage wäre Nico aufzuspüren, wenn er es schaffte, ihm einen Brief zu schreiben. Aber was würde er sagen? Worüber sprachen die Kinder des Hades gerne?  Will hatte nicht viel Ahnung von der Unterwelt. Wollte Nico überhaupt mit ihm reden?

Er beschloss, ein paar Insider Informationen einzuholen. Er kramte eine goldene Drachme hervor, die er verstaut hatte und stand draußen, obwohl es fast November war, und besprühte seine Einfahrt -  dabei ein paar interessierte Blicke von seinen Nachbarn erntend – mit dem Gartenschlauch bis ein Regenbogen erschien. "Kay, hier bitte," murmelte er und schnalzte die Drachme in den Nebel. "Iris, Göttin des Regenbogens, bitte nimm meine Gabe an. Zeige mir Jason Grace im Camp Half-Blood."

Der Nebel schimmerte und langsam wurde ein dunkles Bild schärfer. Jason war unglücklicherweise tief und fest am schlafen. Er lag auf der Seite, der Mund weit offen und das Haar zerzaust. Will rieb seinen Nacken. "Äh… Jason?"

Außer mit einem Ohren-betäubenden Schnarcher antwortete Jason nicht.

"Jason!"

Nichts.

"KOMM SCHON RÖMER, AUF!"

Jason wachte ruckartig auf, benommen und fiel fast aus dem Bett. "Was? Wer?" Er schaute sich um und bemerkte den Anruf. Will wackelte verlegen mit seinen Fingern ihm zu. "Oh. Will? Was ist los?"

"Nichts wirklich Wichtiges. Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht stören."

"Ne, es ist okay." Der Sohn des Jupiter setzte sich auf und streckte sich. "Diese Altäre sind mehr Arbeit, als ich dachte. Ich schlafe so ziemlich, wann immer ich kann. Also was ist los?"

Wills Lächeln wurde schüchtern. "Aha… ich brauche irgendeinen Ratschlag."

"Von mir?" Jason blinzelte. “Über was?"

Will wand seine Hände in einander. " _Das."_

Jasons Augenbrauen stießen aneinander. "Das? Was ist…? Oh. Nico, richtig."

Will machte sofort “Pscht!”, zuckte zusammen und schaute über seine Schulter, als ob der grantige Italiener direkt hinter ihm wäre, dazu bereit ihn zu quälen. "Yeah, _das._ "

...

Nico hatte die lästige Angewohnheit am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit aufzutauchen. Oder vielleicht war es der richtige Ort zur richtigen Zeit, davon abhängig, wie er es betrachtete. Dieses spezielle Mal stellte sich als ein bisschen von beidem heraus. Er war auf dem Weg, um Hazel für ein bisschen Schwertkampf üben zu treffen, als er zufällig mithörte, wie sie ernst zu Reyna sprach. Er schnappte einen vertrauten Namen auf und spitzte die Ohren. "Jason hat mich kontaktiert. Sagte, dass er vor kurzem mit dem Heiler Will Solace gesprochen habe."

"Worüber?" flüsterte Hazel schnell.

"Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir das ziemlich gut vorstellen kannst. Es hat ihn schlimm erwischt."

Nicos Stirn legte sich in Falten. Was hatte ihn schlimm erwischt? Was war los mit Will?

Er hörte Hazel aufseufzen. "Armer Kerl."

"Er kann sich kaum aufs Lernen konzentrieren. Ich denke nicht, dass er das Haus viel verlässt."

Nico blickte finster starrend zu Boden. Er bekämpfte den Drang, zu ihnen zu rennen und sie an den Schultern zu schütteln, dabei verlangend zu erfahren, was bei Will vor sich ging. Sein Stolz allerdings hielt seine Füße am Boden wie angewurzelt fest . Eine Welle von Schuld überrollte ihn. Es war etwas mit Will passiert und Nico hatte sich bei ihm den ganzen Herbst über nicht ein einziges Mal gemeldet.  

Er stieß aus Versehen einen Speer um, der laut am Boden klapperte. Er zuckte zusammen, hielt sich versteckt und hoffte, dass niemand nachschauen kam. Er hielt sich bereit,  um jederzeit mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen. "Auf jeden Fall," fuhr Reyna mit wesentlich lauterer Stimme fort, "scheint Jason zu denken, dass er sehr krank wird. Überarbeitet."

Hazel räusperte sich. "Oh! Richtig! Dieser Junge wird sich wirklich _selbst verletzen_ , ihm nicht _jemand_ helfen kommt!"

Nico spähte um die Ecke, um zur rechten Zeit Reyna zustimmend nicken zu sehen. "Sehr wahr. Er ist nur zu stur, um nach Hilfe zu fragen. Er würde sich eher völlig selbst verausgaben."

Nico sackte hinter die Ecke zurück und biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Will war krank? Wie er Will kannte, war das was Hazel und Reyna gesagt hatten, wahr und er zermürbte sich, nur um sich selbst zu beweisen.  "Dieser Idiot," murmelte er. Irgendwie ertappte er sich dabei, an der einzelnen Perle an seinem Lederhalsband zu ziehen.

Das war nicht fair. Nico dufte nicht einmal einen Zeh in die Schatten stecken und Will war dabei seine Gesundheit zu riskieren, ohne noch mal darüber nachzudenken? Wie heuchlerisch konnte er werden?

Sein Kopf reimte sich das zusammen, er stampfte davon und hoffte, dass Hazel nicht zu böse wegen dem Schwänzen werden würde. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie Hazel und Reyna ihre Fäuste gegen einander stießen, als er das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder in die Schatten rutschte.

…

Will war halb am Schlafen. Obwohl er ein Morgenmensch war, machte es ihm nichts aus, dann und wann einen späten Vormittag zu haben. Für ein paar Augenblicke schaute er zu den beiden auf dem Ast hockenden Rotkehlchen vor seinem Fenster.

Sich streckend gähnte er und drehte sich auf die Seite und entschied sich, noch ein bisschen Nickerchen zu machen. Er war fast wieder eingeschlafen, als es sich so anhörte, als ob etwas Schweres durch den Baum fallen würde, als die Blätter rauschten und die Äste abbrachen. Er hörte ein dumpfes Stöhnen und ein paar Augenblicke später ertönte ein zartes Klopfen gegen das Glas, was ihn blitzartig wach werden ließ.

So schnell wie er konnte, während er immer noch in seinen Deckenkokon gewickelt war, rollte Will herüber. Anstatt zwei turtelnde Rotkehlchen zwitschern zu hören, sah Will etwas, das er niemals in 100 Jahren erwartet hätte.

Nico di Angelo hing verkehrt herum draußen vor seinem Fenster, die Arme über seinen Kopf gestreckt und ein sehr, sehr miesepetriger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Sein Shirt war herunter gefallen und entblößte seinen gut geformten Bauch.

Kein schlechter Anblick, um aufzuwachen, entschied Will hastig, als er sich aus seinem Bettzeug freikämpfte. Er fragte sich vage, ob Weihnachten einen Monat früher gekommen war. Nicos Gesicht wurde stetig röter, als Will aus seinem Bett krabbelte und zum Fenster hinüber tappte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Will es aufstieß, schaute er aus wie eine reife Tomate. Will grinste und lehnte seinen Ellbogen gegen die Fensterbank. "Wie hängt es sich da, di Angelo?" sagte er schlau.

Der stechende Blick, den er bekam, war so eisig wie das bittere Wetter. "Ha-halt die Klappe, S-Solace! Wirst du nur da s-stehen und den ganzen Tag s-starren oder wird du mich hinein z-ziehen? Es ist v-verdammt eiskalt draußen!"

Will schnaubte. "So verlockend wie das klingt, dich hilflos als Augenschmaus da zu lassen…" Er streckte seine Hand aus. "Hier."

Nico rollte seine Augen und musste ein bisschen schaukeln, um Wills Hand zu ergreifen. Will konnte das Schaudern, dass ihn durchzuckte, nicht unterdrücken. "Heilige Scheiße, sind deine Hände kalt."

"Klappe!"

Will zog Nico mit ein paar Schwierigkeiten hinein. Sobald Nicos Füße festen Boden berührten, richtete er sich auf und Will bedauerte den Verlust des Anblicks von Nicos blankem Bauch. Nico verschränkte befangen seine Arme und starrte, nahe an der Wand stehend, zu Boden. Will schloss das Fenster und ging sofort zum Bett zurück, um sich die Bettdecke zu greifen und in Nicos allgemeine Richtung zu werfen. "So… äh… was hat dich auf einen Sprung vorbeischauen lassen?"

Nico starrte ihn finster an, aber nahm trotzdem die Decke und drapierte sie über seinen Schultern. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass das Krank-sein deine Gabe für blöde Wortspiele gedämpft hätte."

Will hob eine Augenbraue. "Krank?"

Nicos Wangen wurden wieder rot. "Ich… habe gehört, dass du ziemlich krank wärst und da habe ich nur… gedacht, dass ich vorbei schauen sollte…"

"Ich bin nicht krank."

Nico runzelte die Stirn. "Aber Reyna und Hazel sagten…" Er verlor sich und ein Ausdruck, den Will nur als _mörderisch_ beschreiben konnte fraß sich in seine Züge. Es verursachte auf seinen Armen eine Gänsehaut. "Ich bin verarscht worden, oder?"

Will lachte laut auf. "Aw, Nico, hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?"

Nico blickte ihn finster an. "Halt die Klappe."

"Das war kein Nein!"

"Ich werde dich verfluchen."

"Versuch es und du wirst eine Woche in Reimpaaren sprechen, Untergang und Düsterkeit [3]." Will setzte sich auf sein Bett und wickelte seine Überdecke um seine Schultern, bevor er auf den Platz neben sich klopfte. Du musst nicht in der Ecke wie ein verwundetes Tier stehen, weißt du."

Nico rollte mit seinen Augen. "Weißt du, wenn irgendjemand anderes so mit mir gesprochen hätte, stünde er knietief in Oberschenkelknochen."

Will grinste als sich Nico neben ihn plumpsen ließ. Er beobachtete ihn für einen Moment, bevor er seinen Blick ins Unbestimmte abschweifen ließ. "Na ja, es ist doch was Gutes, dass ich nicht jemand anderes bin, oder?"

Nico traf seinen Blick und Will wurde es so warm, dass es sich wie noch einen ganzen Sommer anfühlte. "Schätze so," murmelte er.

Will kicherte für einen kurzen Moment, bevor ein herumirrender Gedanke ihn durchfuhr. "Warte… wie bist du hierhergekommen?"

Nico spannte sich an. "Uh…"

Seine Kinnlade fiel ihm hinunter. "Du bist Schatten-gereist, oder?"

Nico schrumpfte zusammen, die Hände abwehrend hochhaltend. "Schau, das war gar keine so große Distanz und ich —"

"Nico di Angelo!" schrie Will, verschränkte seine Arme und starrte. "Du hast gehört, dass ich krank wäre und entschiedst dich, deine Gesundheit durch hunderte Meilen Schattenreisen zu riskieren, nur um mich zu sehen?"

Nico schluckte und schaute von einer Seite zur anderen. "Y-yeah?"

Wills Herz verpasste sich selbst eine. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten und ein schmales, zögerndes Lächeln zupfte an seinen Lippen. "N-Na ja… das ist ziemlich süß von dir…"

Nico schaute sogar noch ängstlicher aus.

Will erholte sich schnell wieder. Er stach einen anklagenden Finger in seine Brust. "A-aber denke nicht, dass ich das fallen lassen werde!"

Nico blinzelte, aber schaute viel weniger nervös aus. "Was?"

"Du hast mich gehört!" Will schnüffelte beleidigt. "Vierundzwanzig Stunden Überwachung."

Er seufzte, lang und dramatisch. "Vierundzwanzig Stunden Überwachung? Wirklich, Will?"

"Was? Es ist nur fair. Du könntest Schatten-Futter sein."

"Schatten-Futter…"

"Ich wollte heute auch im die Stadt gehen. Schätze, dass du mitkommen musst."

Nico spottete überraschenderweise nur und scheiterte dabei, sein Grinsen zu verstecken. "Ist das so?"

"Mmhm."

Will fiel fast geradewegs von seinem Bett, als Nicos Grinsen größer wurde und er sagte: “Das ist ein Date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (also Ghosty): Betrifft ein paar Fragen, die ich erhalten habe:  
> -Wie alt ist Will hier? Rick Riordan hatte gesagt, dass er Will so ziemlich als jemand Gleichaltriges wie Nico sieht, also ist er um die 15, während Nico 14-fast-15 ist. Sie sind höchstens ein Jahr auseinander.  
> -Lemon? Nope. Ich bin emotional nicht dafür bereit, so etwas zu schreiben. Sorry! :I Bei mir bleibt es bei Umarmungen, Kuscheln und Küssen oder – am Häufigsten – implizierter Kram.  
> -Leo? ICH WEIß ES NICHT. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich sie wiedervereinigen soll. Also wahrscheinlich nicht in dieser Geschichte.  
> -Länge? Wenn es vorbei ist, wird da ein großes 'THE END' erscheinen, auch wenn Updates ein wenig stockend kommen, was sie werden, weil die Klausurenzeit bevorsteht, wird die Story nicht beendet sein, bis du diese zwei Wörter siehst :3  
> Euch allen vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews und die Kudos und alles andere! X3 Bis bald!
> 
> Annas Fußnoten:  
> [1] „Mann am Boden!“: heißt im Original “Man down!“ und ist ein amerikanischer Polizeifunkcode, wenn jemand verletzt am Boden liegt bzw. angeschossen wurde.
> 
> [2] Wills Mathenote: Im Originaltext heißt es „he brought home a B in his math class”. Normalerweise würde man hier an eine “2” denken, aber wenn man die Noten mit den deutschen Notenwerten vergleicht, scheint es doch nicht so zu sein. Mit Oberstufennoten verglichen sind es anscheinend sogar nur 8 Punkte.   
> Wikipedia sagt dazu folgendes: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schulnote#USA
> 
> [3] Untergang und Düsterkeit: Im Original heißt das so griffig „Doom and gloom“ und ist unter anderem auch ein Songtitel der Rolling Stones. Leider gibt es im Deutschen kein ansprechendes Pendant. Wer von euch aber etwas total Schmissiges dazu auf Lager hat – immer her damit! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Nico stand verlegen im Wohnzimmer, während Will sich fertig machte. Er konnte sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er in einem richtigen Haus gewesen war. Er war sicherlich noch nie in einem wie diesem gewesen. Die Wände waren strahlend gelb und das durchscheinende Licht durch die großen Fenster verteilte ein warmes,, fast sommermäßiges Gefühl durch den ganzen Raum, trotz des kalten, trostlosen Wetters draußen. Das komplette Haus mit seinen strandmäßigen Dekorationen und modernen Möbeln schien, als ob es aus einem Heimkatalog herausgerissen worden wäre. Es sah hübsch, teuer, gepflegt und gemütlich aus. Nico stand in der Mitte und versuchte angestrengt, nichts zu berühren. Sogar die Couch sah so schön aus, dass Nico dachte, dass er sie ruinieren würde, wenn er sich einfach auf sie setzen würde.

Stattdessen fand er Gefallen daran, die an der Wand hängenden Bilder sorgfältig zu betrachten. Er bemerkte direkt Will auf einem von ihnen. Er war jünger als er es jetzt war, wenn man nach den längeren Haaren und der bedeutend kleineren Größe urteilte. Er stand in einem Jeans-Overall neben einem Teich, ein Pflaster über sein Knie geklebt und grinste breit in die Kamera, während er einen gefangenen Fisch an einem Fanghaken hochhielt. Ein paar sein Zähne fehlten vorne und Nico nahm zur Kenntnis, wie die Sonne nur zu ihm hingezogen zu sein schien, ein übernatürliches Strahlen erzeugte, als ob sein Vater ihn mit Stolz überschüttete. 

Dort war ein anderes von Will, ein bisschen älter, seine Arme waren um die Schultern einer Frau geschlungen. Nico wusste sofort, dass sie seine Mutter war. Die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit war nicht wirklich so markant, mit Ausnahme der leicht verteilten Sommersprossen und des linken Grübchen in ihren Wangen. Tatsächlich hatte sie lockiges braunes Haar und dunkle, haselnussbraune Augen. Ihr Teint war heller, näher an Nicos als an Wills. Was ihre Beziehung verriet, war die Sanitäter-Uniform, die sie trug und, dass sie beide sich so wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen schienen. Er wusste so gut wie nicht über sie, hatte sie kaum mehr als zwei Sekunden gesehen, als Will diesen Sommer weggegangen war, aber er war sich sicher, dass er sie als Wills Mutter identifizieren konnte, selbst wenn er nur auf der Straße an ihr vorbeigehen würde.

Nico fühlte eine Art stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust wachsen, je länger er das Foto betrachtete. Langsam breitete es sich bis zu seinem Kopf aus, bis ein stumpfes Pochen mit seinem Herzschlag im Einklang hämmerte. Er drehte sich um und schaute sich das gemütliche Wohnzimmer an und fragte sich leise, ob er je ein solches Zuhause gehabt hatte. Erst recht fragte fragte er sich, ob er jemals ein solches auch haben würde.

"Nico?" kam jäh Wills Stimme von den Stufen.

Nico eiste sich los und schaute hoch. "Hier drin."

Wills Kopf kam plötzlich einen Moment später in Sicht und er lächelte, als er herein kam. "Was machste?"

Nico zuckte mit den Achseln. "Nichts."

Will bemerkte die Fotographien an der Wand. "Ah, das war, als ich meinen ersten Fisch im Teich hinter unserem Haus gefangen hatte. Ich war zuerst so aufgeregt, aber dann machte meine Babysitterin Witze darüber, dass er ein gutes Essen abgeben würde und ich heulte ohne Unterlass, bis sie ihn wieder reingeworfen hatte."

Nico rollte mit seinen Augen. "Nur du würdest emotional wegen einem Fisch werden."

Will stupste ihn an. "Hey, ich war da so… um die acht. Und ein Leben ist ein Leben."

"Du isst Fleisch."

"Bedeutet nicht, dass ich in einem Schlachthaus arbeiten will."

Nico nickte in der "Das kann ich respektieren" Weise. Matt zeigte er auf das Bild daneben. "Deine Mom ist Sanitäterin?"

Will strahlte bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter auf.  "Oh, yeah! Sie war eigentlich Chirurgin, bevor ich geboren war, aber sie musste ihre Stunden zurückdrehen. Alleinerziehende Mutter und das Ganze. Als ich ein bisschen älter wurde, entschied sie sich für die Rettungssanitäter-Schiene. Sie sagte, dass es sie glücklicher machte, an Ort und Stelle zu sein, wenn es wirklich von Bedeutung war."

"Ihr habt viel gemeinsam."

Will summte nur. "Du hast Glück, dass sie gerade arbeiten ist. Du denkst, dass _ich_ schlimm bin?"  Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und pfiff leise.

"Ich finde es sehr schwer zu glauben, dass es dort draußen noch jemand Dickköpfigeren als dich gibt."

Will schnaubte. "Alter, ich habe _einmal_ in der sechsten Klasse zwei Mal hinter einander geniest und sie hat mich für den kompletten Tag unter Quarantäne gesetzt. Sie hatte mich fast in eines dieser Plastik-Blasen-Dinger **[1]** gepackt."

Nico stellte sich das für einen Moment bildlich vor und hatte ein herrliches Bild von Will, der wortwörtlich einen Hügel hinunterrollte, im Kopf. Er lachte fast, bevor er sich fing, ein erwürgter Laut der Belustigung entwich ihm. Will grinste triumphierend. "Existieren die überhaupt?"

"Wahrscheinlich. Ich bin eigentlich überrascht, dass sie es nicht durchgezogen hat."

"Warum?"

"Ich, äh, bin als Kind ziemlich oft krank geworden. Wenn irgendeiner meiner Klassenkameraden oder eines der Kinder im Bus eine laufende Nase hatte, habe ich einen Tag später fest im Bett gelegen. Das hat irgendwie angekotzt, aber ich schätze, dass eines Tages meine Kräfte angeschlagen haben und ich hab seitdem die Plastik-Blasen-Drohung nicht mehr gehört." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Einer der positive Nebeneffekte, schätze ich."

Nico antwortete nicht. Er schaute einfach nur zurück zu dem lächelnden Jungen auf den Bildern und dann auf das Original, darüber nachdenkend, wie es möglich war, dass jemand wie Will es überhaupt aushielt, jemanden wie ihn zu mögen.

Will begann in Richtung Tür zu gehen. "Also, wohin hättest du Lust hinzugehen? Ich persönlich bin am Verhungern, aber ich bezweifle, dass irgendwas in der Küche ist. Wir sind beide furchtbare Köche."

Nico schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich habe gar kein sterbliches Geld."

Will hielt seinen Geldbeutel hoch. "Es gibt ein Diner die Straße runter." Die Vorstellung, dass Will für ihn bezahlte, war ihm ein bisschen unangenehm, aber sein Bauch entschied, dass es ein hervorragender Zeitpunkt wäre, Hallo zu sagen. Ein bisschen errötend hielt er seinen Bauch, als der ein zweites Mal knurrte. Will lachte. "Ich werde das als ein Ja nehmen. Aber, äh…" Er hob eine Augenbraue über Nicos Erscheinung. "Du hast ein bisschen zu wenig an."

Nico schnaufte beleidigt und verschränkte seine Arme. "Na ja, ich war irgendwie in Kalifornien gewesen."

"Und wessen Schuld ist das?"

"Die meiner Schwester."

"Sicher ist sie das. Egal, du kannst dir einfach was von mir leihen. Gar kein Problem."

Das wäre das zweite Mal, dass Nico eines von Wills Klamotten 'lieh'. Nicht, dass er dem Fakt besonders Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Bevor er einen Protest aussprechen konnte, wurde eine übergroße schwarze Jacke auf seinen Kopf geworfen. Er zog sie schnell herunter und starrte den Apollosohn zornig an, der schon seinen eigenen Reißverschluss am Hochziehen war und seiner Misere wenig Beachtung schenkte. Nico hatte schon halb im Kopf, darüber zu streiten, dass er daran gewöhnt war, zu frieren und nichts von ihm brauchte, aber die Wörter blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als Will in leicht anlächelte und mit den Achseln zuckte. "Bereit zu gehen?"

Nico stieß nur die Luft unwillig aus und brummte. Er schlüpfte in die Jacke während er auf den Boden starrte. "Yeah, yeah."

Will schloss die Tür hinter ihnen zu, dabei erklärend, dass seine Mutter, obwohl sie sehr beschützerisch war, ihm genug vertraute, ihn allein in der Stadt herum gehen lassen, ohne eine Monsterattacke zu befürchten. "Sie war nicht sehr überrascht, als ich ins Camp Half-Blood eingeladen wurde", sagte Will. "Ich denke, dass sie es irgendwie auf eine Art immer gewusst hatte, weißt du? Ich denke einfach nur nicht, dass sie _Apollo_ schlussendlich als meinen Vater erwartet hatte."

"Was sagt Apollo darüber?"

Will zuckte halbherzig. "Ich habe ihn nie getroffen. Aber ich höre ihn manchmal."

Nico nickte. Er sah seinen Vater mittlerweile ziemlich oft, aber er vermutete, dass es einfacher für Hades war, der nur zwei Kinder hatte, als für Apollo, der ungefähr ein Dutzend nur im Camp Half-Blood herum rennen hatte. "Du siehst wie er aus, weißt du," sagte er, bevor er registrierte, dass sein Mund sich bewegte.

Will blickte ihn flüchtig mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. "Oh?"

"Yeah, ich meine, ich hab ihn getroffen, als ich so… zehn war? Ich dachte, dass er irgendwie übertrieben war, aber sein Wagen war echt cool. Also dafür, dass er die Sonne ist und all das."

Will seufzte. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte coole Geschichten. Ich könnte dir den ganzen Klatsch aus dem Camp erzählen und über jede Wunde, die ich zunähen musste, aber nichts in der Richtung. Ich meine, ich bin noch nie überhaupt auf einem echten _Auftrag_ gewesen _._ "

“Das ist nicht zwangsläufig etwas Schlechtes, weißt du."

"Dennoch…" Der Ausdruck auf Wills Gesicht war gedankenvoll, wehmütig, ein starker Unterschied zu dem normalen entspannten, schon ungefilterten Lächeln, dass er gewöhnlich trug. Nico ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken etwas zu sagen, aber er war schrecklich bei dieser Art von herzausschüttenden Momenten. Wie konnte er einen Ratschlag geben, wenn er ihn noch nicht einmal selbst befolgen würde?

Nico blickte zu Boden, den Schnee durch die Gegend tretend als er ging und bemerkte Wills Hand, die bei jedem Schritt durch die Luft schwang. Wie einfach wäre es, danach zu greifen und sie zu nehmen, dabei den Trost anbietend, den seine Worte einfach nicht formen konnten. Wie unmöglich würde es für _ihn_ sein, diesen Sprung zu machen, derjenige zu sein, der weitaus mehr initiiert hatte, als ein paar scharfzüngige Gespräche. Es war viel einfacher vorzugeben, dass Nico Will begleitete, weil er sich Sorgen wegen der Gesundheit des Halbgottes gemacht hatte. Die Alternative war fremdes Gebiet und er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit dafür, dieses zu betreten.  

Gerade dann schlingerte er im Niemandsland, gefangen zwischen den zwei Gräben namens 'Freunde' und 'Ein bisschen mehr'. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht das hatte, was es brauchte, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Nicht nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte. Nicht nach Percy. Er brauchte Will, um ihn in eine der beiden Richtungen zu zerren, um ihm ein bisschen mehr zum weiter-gehen zu geben. Noch immer waren Nicos soziale Fähigkeiten nicht gerade nennenswert, also waren Kommunikationspannen unumgänglich.

Was dachte Will über ihn? 'Freunde' war eine ziemlich solide Sache. Und auch die sichere. 'Ein bisschen mehr' würde viel mehr Arbeit erfordern, um es zu erreichen. Er würde metaphorisch gesprochen unter Stacheldraht **[2]** und Gewehrfeuer durchkriechen müssen, um das zu erreichen, aber das Endresultat wäre wünschenswerter, oder?

Nico schüttelte sich selbst, gab es als Zittern von der Kälte aus. Worüber dachte er überhaupt nach? Er wusste nicht einmal, ob Will _schwul_ war. Das wäre eine ziemlich wichtige Sache zu erfahren, bevor er seine Gedanken auch nur irgendwie weiter vorantrieb.

"Oh, es ist direkt hier!" rief Will plötzlich aus, packte Nicos Hand und schleifte ihn über die Straße. "Ich schwöre, dass sie die beste heiße Schokolade haben, die du je haben wirst."

Nico hörte ihn nicht. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, auf ihre sich haltenden Hände zu starren. War es wirklich so einfach für Will gewesen, zuzugreifen und ihre Hände miteinander zu verflechten, als ob sie seit Jahren Freunde wären? Will führte ihn gerade, zog ihn, aber in welche Richtung? Was ging im Kopf des anderen Jungen vor sich?  'Freunde' oder 'ein bisschen mehr'?

Will ließ seine Hand los, um die Tür aufdrücken zu können. Eine Bimmeln kündigte ihre Ankunft einem Kellner an, der ein langärmliges Shirt und eine Schürze trug und sie anlächelte. "Hey, Will!"

"Hey, Adam." Will winkte, als er sich auf den Platz nahe dem Fenster setzte. Nico folgte und fühlte sich direkt fehl am Platze.  "Adam und ich gehen zusammen zur High School." Erklärte Will als der Kellner  – Adam – herüberkam und ihnen zwei Menükarten aushändigte. "Seinen Eltern gehört der Laden."

"Oh“, sagte Nico verlegen. "Das ist… cool?"

"Könnte man so denken, ne?" schnaubte Adam. "Es ist einfach nur mega saumäßig nervig, sag ich dir. Wenigstens muss der Rest der Belegschaft nicht mit den Chefs nach Hause gehen."

"Guter Punkt."

"Egal. Getränke? Heiße Schokolade für Will, ich weiß."

"Heiße Schokolade ist in Ordnung“, antwortete Nico. Adam zeigte auf sie in einer  'Verstanden' Art und ging weg. Ständig scannte Nico das Diner auf irgendwelche Gefahrenzeichen ab. Er studierte jedes Gesicht, bewertete jede Nase, plante drei verschiedene Fluchtrouten. Sein Fuß klopfte nervös gegen den Boden und seine Nerven lagen blank. Irgendetwas daran, dass er so im Freien war, so ungeschützt, umgeben von Menschen, ließ ihn austicken. **[3]**

Plötzlich fühlte er einen Druck auf seinem Handgelenk und sprang brutal auf, die Hand zuckte zur Silbergabel auf dem Tisch. "Whoa!" keuchte Will und packte seinen Griff um Nicos Handgelenk enger. "Reg dich ab, Nico! Es ist alles gut!"

Nico blickte ihn finster an und zog seine Hand betreten von Wills weg. Er wurde noch verlegener, als er bemerkte, dass er schon die Wärme von Wills Hand vermisste. "Mir geht’s gut."

"Nico, du guckst, als ob du das Nächste, das dir nahe kommt, zerfleischen wirst. Was ist los?"

"Nichts."

Will warf ihm einen strengen und unbeugsamen Blick zu. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber in dem Moment kam Adam mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück. Als er sie abstellte, lehnte Nico sich weiter vom Tisch zurück, Wills hartnäckigem Starren ausweichend. "Also gut. Seit ihr Jungs bereit zum Bestellen?"

Adam bekam keine Antwort. Nico war zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf seine Schuhe zu starren, während Will ihn missbilligend anstarrte. Adam zuckte mit den Achseln. " _Okay,_ ich werde euch dann noch ein paar Minuten lassen." Er ging.

"Nico."

Nico seufzte und hob seinen Blick. "Was?"

"Wir können gehen, wenn du das willst." Wills Ton, obwohl aufrichtig, war überzogen von Enttäuschung.

Nico atmete aus, langsam und stetig, und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wenn Will so ungezwungen sein konnte, dann konnte Nico seinen Schutzwall ein klitzekleines bisschen senken. "Nein, mir geht’s gut. Ernsthaft. Es ist nur rein bisschen seltsam… draußen zu sein."

Will legte seinen Kopf schräg. "Wir sind in einem Diner. Weißte, es ist nicht so, als ob wir mitten auf der Autobahn zu Mittag essen würden."

"Nein, ich weiß. Es ist blöd. Es ist nur… vergiss es."

Will schüttelte seinen Kopf und griff nach vorne, als ob er wieder Nicos Hand nehmen wollte, aber es noch mal überdachte. "Es ist nicht blöd. Ich habe Geschichten gehört. Darüber, was du durchgemacht hast… wo du gewesen bist. Ich kann verstehen, wie merkwürdig das hier für dich ist. Nächstes Mal sag es einfach deutlicher. Wir hätten uns etwas bestellen können oder so."

Nico machte ein verschnupftes Geräusch, die Wangen rot von der beiläufigen Erwähnung von einem 'nächsten Mal'. Er streckte schnell die Hand aus und schnappte sich seine Tasse, um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. Er nahm einen Schluck, ignorierte die Art, wie das heiße Getränk seine Zunge verbrannte, und seine Augen wurden groß. "Heilige Hera, das _ist_ gut!"

Will brach in Lachen aus und all die Anspannung in Nicos Körper schien einfach wegzuschmelzen.

…

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie ein bisschen in der Stadt umher. Will zeigte ihm seine High School und die Fußballfelder, auf denen er als Kind gewöhnlich gespielt hatte. Sie hielten bei ein paar kleinen familiengeführten Geschäften an und Will kannte sie alle. Er fragte, wie es ihren Kindern so ging, wusste all ihre Namen und brachte nie etwas durcheinander. Nico stand meistens nahe hinter ihm und vermied Augenkontakt.

Die Leute schauten ihn an, als ob er vorhätte, sie bis aufs Hemd auszuziehen. Wann immer Will ihn als einen Freund vom Camp vorstellte, sprangen ihre Augen hervor, als wenn sie schockiert wären, dass Will jemals mit jemandem wie ihm befreundet sein könnte. Will schien es nicht zu bemerken. Er lenkte Nico einfach von Laden zu Laden, stellte ihn Leuten vor, von denen er sicher war, dass er sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde und erklärte ihm ihre Lebensgeschichten.

Als sie in einen Kramladen gingen, wurde Nico von einer Schaufensterauslage von Glasfigurinen abgelenkt. Sie sollten alle griechische-Mythologie-Kreaturen darstellen. Er schnaubte über die unschuldig ausehende Gorgone, die ihn lieb anlächelte. Wenn sie nur genauso freundlich im wahren Leben wären und genauso leicht zu zerstören.

"Hey, Nico! Komm’ mal her!"

Nico suchte Will in der Richtung, wo seine Stimme hergekommen war und sah den Kopf des großen Jungen aus der Reihe von Nippes herausstechen. Er schlenderte herüber. "Was?"

"Schau!" Will grinste und deutete auf ein Regal voll mit Mythomagic Nostalgiestücken.

Nico runzelte sofort die Stirn. "Was ist damit?"

"Du bist früher total verrückt nach diesem Spiel gewesen, oder? Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du immer Mr. D hinterher gelaufen bist und ihm seine Statistiken oder was auch immer gesagt hast."

Nico errötete von Kopf bis Fuß. "Das war vor langer Zeit."

"Du hast es dennoch geliebt."

"Vergangenheitsform, Will."

"Aw, komm schon. Du willst dir das nicht einmal der Nostalgie Willen anschauen."

"Nein, will ich wirklich nicht", rastete Nico aus, verschränkte seine Arme und drehte sich weg. "Warum sollte ich? Es gibt nichts zum Zurückschauen, ausgenommen…!" Er verlor sich, dachte an Bianca und ließ seinen Blick fallen.

Eine abrupte kalte Spannung erschien zwischen ihnen. Nico kochte, starrte auf den Boden, während er versuchte nicht erbärmlich auszusehen und Will starrte auf das Kartendeck in seiner Hand, als ob _es_ ihn gerade angebrüllt hätte. "Es tut mir Leid," flüsterte er einen Moment später. "Ich hatte nur gerade daran gedacht, wie glücklich du gewesen warst… ich wollte nicht… entschuldige."

Nico schnaufte beleidigt und begann wegzugehen. "Ich werde draußen warten“, sagte er und marschierte aus der Tür und ließ die kalte Luft die Gefühle von seinem Gesicht vertreiben. Er atmete tief aus, lehnte sich gehen die Mauer und beruhigte sich selbst. Er wusste, dass Will keine schlechten Erinnerungen hatte aufkommen lassen wollen, aber er konnte seine eigene Reaktion nicht ändern. Es war ein Instinkt von ihm, Sachen zurückzuweisen, so zu tun, als ob sie nicht interessierten oder existierten und sich dann davon zu machen.

Nach ein paar langen, kalten Minuten kam Will mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln wieder heraus. Er hielt ihm ein Snickers hin. "Friedensangebot?"

Nico starrte ihn eine Weile an und rollte seine Augen, dann spottete er. “Du bist ein Trottel“, sagte er, als er sich den Schokoriegel aus Wills offenen Händen schnappte.

Will lächelte breiter und schaute hoch zum Himmel. "Wir sollten uns wahrscheinlich auf den Rückweg machen. Es wird spät."

Nico nickte nur und packte die Schokolade für später weg.

Der Rückweg war ziemlich ruhig. Nico behielt seine Hände in den Jackentaschen verwahrt, um sich selbst von der Versuchung fernzuhalten, Wills Hand wieder zu ergreifen. Als sie Wills Haus erreichten, hielt Nico in der Auffahrt an, unsicher, was er machen sollte. Er erblickte ein Auto vor der Garage, das definitiv nicht da gewesen war, als sie losgegangen waren und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon dazu bereit war, Wills Mutter gegenüberzutreten.

"Kommst du?" fragte Will über seine Schulter, langsamer werdend, bis er stehen blieb.

"Uh," Nico riss seine Augen von dem Auto los und hinüber zum Haus. Die Lichter waren an, Rauch waberte aus dem Schornstein heraus und von dort, wo er stand, konnte er den Hauch von beruhigender Musik von drinnen kommen hören. Will stand mit einem Fuß auf der Haustürstufen, perfekt mit dem heimeligen Bild verschmelzend. Nico war wie ein schwarzer Fleck auf diesem Bild. Er gehörte nicht hier her. "Eigentlich… sollte ich gehen."

"Aw, komm schon, meine Mom beißt wirklich nicht, weißt du."

"Nein, das ist es nicht“, log Nico. "Es ist nur… ich bin irgendwie gegangen, ohne irgendeine Nachricht zu hinterlassen und Hazel wird wahrscheinlich sauer sein."

Es war eine schwache Ausrede und sie beide wussten es. Will runzelte die Stirn, bemerkte es, aber drängte nicht. Seine Schultern sackten herab und Nico konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen, aber Will drängte dennoch nicht. "Oh. Also gut. Ein anderes Mal dann?"

"Mmhm“, brummte er mehrdeutig, sich schrecklich schuldig fühlend und gleichzeitig einfach nur _hier weg_ wollend _._

Will kratzte sich am Nacken und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also… bis dann, schätze ich."

"Yeah."

Für einen Moment bewegte sich keiner der beiden. Dann, gerade als Nico den Mund öffnete, um Tschüss zu sagen, öffnete sich die Haustür und Wills Mutter trat heraus. "Will, was machst du da, einfach draußen rumstehen—oh!" Sie stoppte kurz, als sie Nico an der Seite stehen sah. "Hallo!"

"Uh, Mom, das ist Nico di Angelo. Er ist ein Freund. Aus dem Camp."

Mrs. Solace nickte und begann ihre Hände an der Glasur-bedeckten Schürze abzuwischen. "Ich verstehe. Es ist immer toll, Wills Freunde zu treffen." Sie streckte eine Hand aus.

           

Nico schaute nervös auf ihre Hand und dann zu Will. Will warf ihm ein aufmunterndes Nicken zu. Nico seufzte und schüttelte schnell ihre Hand. Ihr Griff war fester als er erwartet hatte. "Es ist schön Sie kennenzulernen, Mrs. Solace“, sagte er so höflich, wie er konnte.

Mrs. Solace strahlte. "Also, bist du nicht ein Lieber? Du musst außerdem für die Kekse herein kommen! Ich bin keine sehr gute Bäckerin, also entschuldige, wenn sie verbrannt sind. Außerdem bin ich ein bisschen eine Gesundheitsfanatikerin, deswegen ist das Rezept komplett bio."

Nicos Magen verdrehte sich protestierend, aber er hatte keine Chance seine Einwände vorzubringen. Mrs. Solace war schon dabei ihn ins Haus zu schleifen, dabei erklärend, dass sie kein Nein akzeptieren würde, während Will den ganzen Weg über lachte.

Als Nico beharrlich zu einen Stuhl geführt und ihm ein Keks mit interessanter Färbung ausgehändigt wurde, blickte er zu Will und seiner Mom auf, die sich gegenseitig aufgrund ihrer Größe neckten – Will überragte sie definitiv um ein paar Zentimeter  – schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Er entschied, als er neugierig einen Bissen vom Keks nahm, dass es ihn nicht stören würde, viel öfter ein Teil dessen zu sein.

Er würgte, bedeckte seinen Mund und schaffte es, das als ein Husten zu kaschieren und traf eine zweite Entscheidung: niemals wieder Mrs. Solaces Kochkünste zu essen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ich bin noch nicht 100% mit dem Kapitel zufrieden, aber ich habe alles getan, was ich konnte. ;w;
> 
> [1]: Plastik-Blase: Das ist eine Referenz auf den Film „The Boy in the Plastic Bubble“ von 1976 mit John Travolta. Hier ein Bild; worein Wills Mutter ihn packen wollte: http://www.polyfabrics.com/images/land/bubbleBoy%20Bubbles.jpg  
> [2] unter Stacheldraht durchkriechen: http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2009/02/01/article-1133528-03431D82000005DC-551_634x371.jpg  
> Mehr muss man dazu, glaub ich, nicht sagen^^  
> [3] austicken: Im Original stand “tweak him out”. “To tweak out” ist im amerikanischen Slang ein Zustand unter Drogeneinfluss, bei dem man sehr unruhig, nervös ist und schnell ausflippt.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7  
  
Mai  
  
Will rannte den großen Hügel hinunter, eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Aufregung und Wut verspürend. Er hatte schon sein orangenes Camp T-Shirt an, bei jedem Schritt schlug das Perlen-Halsband gegen seine Brust und er rannte direkt an seinen Hüttenmitbewohnern vorbei, die alle ein „WAS GEHT, DOC?“ Banner hochhielten, um ihn willkommen-zurück zu heißen.  
  
"Uh-oh," quietschte Lou Ellen als Will an ihr vorbei flog, dabei ein wenig Dreck hinter sich aufwirbelnd, als er lief. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich Will jemals so aufgelöst gesehen habe."  
  
Cecil kicherte. "Ich kann mir nur eine Person vorstellen, die ihn so verrückt machen könnte."  
  
Will sauste geradewegs auf Jason Grace zu, der lebhaft mit seiner Freundin sprach. Er schnappte sich die Rückseite von Jasons Shirt und zog ihn von Piper weg. Jason quäkte und mühte sich ab, aber Will blieb hart. "Wo ist er?" knurrte Will heraus.  
  
"E-er?" Jason lachte nervös, die Hände ergebend erhoben. "Er wer?"  
  
"Grace!"  
  
"E-war bei der Trainingsgrube, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe!" Jason deutete in deren Richtung. "Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen!"  
  
Will löste seinen Griff und begann in Richtung Trainingsgelände zu marschieren. "NICO!" schrie er. "Nico di Angelo! Komm sofort hierher!"  
  
Als er das Gelände erreichte, war er sich der Menschenmenge, die sich um ihn herum bildete, wohl bewusst. Nervöses Gerede durchlief die Camper. "Hab ihn niemals zuvor aufgebracht gesehen!"  
  
"Was hat Nico getan?"  
  
"Ah, Mann. Das hier wird spitze."  
  
Will fegte zwischen zwei Campern in voller Rüstung hindurch und der Rest huschte aus seinem Weg. Wills Entschlossenheit verstärkte sich, als er einen bekannten Mob rabenschwarzer Haare entdeckte. "Nico!" stieß er zischend hervor.  
  
Nico di Angelo zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Für einen Moment stockte Will. Nico war gewachsen. Auf jede mögliche Art. Sein Haar war wieder länger und wellig, sein Gesicht perfekt umrahmend. Seine Haut war olivfarben, mehr ein gebräunter Hautton als ein bleicher. Er war größer, obgleich Will ihm weiterhin ein paar Zentimeter voraushatte, und noch immer dünn, aber nicht unvorstellbar mager. In der Tat hatte er ziemlich viel an Muskeln zugenommen. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd mit bis zum Ellbogen hochgerollten Ärmeln und eine Leder-Schutzweste [1]. Seine schwarze Jeans hatte kein einziges Loch. Ein Lederhalsband mit einer einzigen Perle lag um seinen Hals. Der Ausdruck auf Nicos Gesicht wäre witzig gewesen, wenn Will nicht so wütend auf ihn wäre.  
  
"Hab dich“, murmelte Will, als er mit den Fäusten in den Seiten ankam.  
  
Nico streifte den jungen Camper neben ihm mit einem kurzen Blick und blickte dann für einen Moment zurück zu Will, wie ein Reh gefangen im Scheinwerferlicht und machte sich los, sein Schwert fallen lassend.  
  
"KEINE BEWEGUNG, GEVATTER TOD[2]!" rief Will und rannte ihm nach. "Ich werde dich so fest umarmen, bis dir die Scheiße aus den Ohren quillt!"  
  
Nico schubste eine Reihe von Hermeskindern auf Seite und kraxelte den Hügel hoch. Will schnaufte eingeschnappt, als er ihm nachjagte. Mann, war er schnell geworden. Mussten diese neuen starken Beine von ihm sein – NEIN. Prioritäten! "Nico!" rief er ein bisschen atemlos und krabbelte ihm hinterher. "Komm hierhin zurück und stelle dich deinem verdammten Schicksal wie ein Mann!"  
  
"Nein!" rief Nico zu ihm zurück, während er geradewegs auf die Bäume zustürzte. Er rutschte auf ein paar feuchten Blättern aus und krallte sich an einem Baumstamm fest, um sich abzustützen. Er wirbelte herum, als Will ihn erreichte und sah ängstlich aus.  
  
"Es gibt kein Entkommen!" kicherte Will teuflisch, die Hände ausgestreckt. "Ich hab ein paar Fragen und es gibt keinen Grund im Tartarus, dass ich dich aus den Augen lasse, bevor ich meine Antworten hab‘!"  
  
Nico hob zur Verteidigung seine Hände. "Wh-whoa, Will! Warte mal ‘ne Sekunde! Ich kann’s erklären!"  
  
"Yeah, solltest du mal besser!" schnüffelte Will beleidigt.  
  
Nico schrumpfte gegen den Baumstamm, die Hände nach oben. "Mach’ nichts Unüberlegtes! Ich  werde Schatten-reisen, ich schwöre!"  
  
"Das würdest du nicht wagen!" Nico warf ihm einen eisernen Blick zu und begann mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen. Will japste brüskiert und stürzte sich auf ihn. "Oh, tust du nicht!"  
  
Er wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, sowie er nach vorne sprang und Nicos Gesicht verschwand. Einen Moment später krachte er gegen die Baumrinde und alles wurde dunkel.  
  


…

  
  
"Kann nicht glauben, dass er einem Baum eine Kopfnuss verpasst hat."  
  
"Was hat ihn überhaupt so sauer auf Nico werden lassen? Ich dachte, dass sie wirklich gute Freunde wären."  
  
"Hast du Nico rennen sehen? Extrem lustig!"  
  
Will stöhnte und die Stimmen brachten sich gegenseitig zum Schweigen.  
  
"Oh, er wacht auf!"  
  
"Will, kannst du uns hören?"  
  
Will ließ ein weiteres protestierendes Stöhnen ertönen und öffnete blinzelnd seine Augen. Alles war verschwommen und unscharf, aber er wusste genau, wo er war. Er würde die Krankenstation überall erkennen. Es war, wie nach einer langen Reise nach Hause zu kommen. Er blinzelte die schwarzen Punkte in seinem Blickfeld weg und starrte hoch zu drei Gesichtern, die ihn zurück anstarrten. "Wa…?"  
  
"Oh, den Göttern sei Dank," seufzte Lou Ellen, Arme zu den Seiten fallend. "Du warst stundenlang weg gewesen!"  
  
"Was… was passiert?" murmelte Will. Er zischte, als ein dumpfer, pochender Schmerz seine Nase erfüllte. "Warum tut mein Kopf so weh?"  
  
Percy Jackson kam ins Bild und schnaubte. "Alter, du hast einen Baum wie eine von diesen wütenden Ziegen auf Animal Planet gerammt!"  
  
Grover Underwood starrte seinen besten Freund zornig an. "Das nehme ich dir übel."  
  
"Ugh…" Will griff hoch, um seine Nase vorsichtig zu wiegen. "Wo ist Nico?"  
  
"Untergetaucht“, sagte Lou Ellen. "Ich glaube allerdings, dass er noch irgendwo hier in der Nähe ist. Ich meine nämlich, des Öfteren ein Skelett durch das Fenster lugen gesehen zu haben, um nach dir zu schauen."  
  
"Hab ich eine Gehirnerschütterung?" Will blinzelte. "Ich denke, ich habe eine Gehirnerschütterung."  
  
"Yep. Dein Gehirn ist so zermatscht wie ein Teller Rühreier, “ Percy lachte und klatschte ihm auf die Schulter. “Obwohl ich dir das echt lassen muss. Ich habe Nico niemals so Panik schieben gesehen. Was hatte er überhaupt gemacht?"  
  
Will stöhnte, als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Lou Ellen drückte ihn sofort wieder runter. "Definitiv nicht! Du brauchst Ruhe!"  
  
Will war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es nicht mochte, wie die Positionen umgedreht worden waren. Er sollte derjenige sein, der das Heilen übernahm und nicht im Bett sitzen und geheilt werden. "Mir geht’s gut. Gebrochene Nase, leichte Gehirnerschütterung, nichts Ernsthaftes."  
  
Lou Ellen warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu und er mummelte sich in die Decken zurück, Beschwerden vor sich hin murmelnd. Schließlich schaffte sie es Percy und Grover aus dem Raum zu bekommen, dabei erklärend, dass er Ruhe brauchte.  
  
Sobald sie alleine waren, schnaubte Will. "Ich werde ihn umbringen."  
  
"Nein, wirst du nicht“, wiederholte sie müde. "Du bist durchgeknallt, gestört und völlig Banane, wenn’s um ihn geht. [3]"  
  
Will seufzte schwer. "Warum genau ist das so?"  
  
"Weiß ich nicht. Du bist der, mit der Hirnverletzung."  
  
"Gemein."  
  
Lou Ellen setzte sich auf eine Seite des Bettes und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also warum bist du überhaupt so sauer auf Nico?"  
  
Will runzelte die Stirn und schaute hoch zur Decke. "Er hat mich sechs Monate lang komplett ignoriert. Er ist in den Winterferien bei mir Zuhause aufgetaucht und ich dachte ernsthaft, dass wir dieses ganze „Leute aus dem Weg gehen“ Ding überwunden hatten. Aber am nächsten Morgen war er weg und er hat nicht auf irgendeine meiner Iris-Botschaften oder Briefe geantwortet. Er hat mich einfach total ausgeschlossen."  
  
Lou Ellen nickte. "Kein Wunder, dass er weggelaufen ist. Würde ich auch."  
  
"Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht!", stieß Will verärgert aus. "Nur eine Nachricht wäre ausreichend gewesen! Nur ein 'Wie geht’s? Ich bin nicht tot!' wäre toll gewesen! Aber nein! Er muss die Dinge einfach auf seine Art tun und wen interessiert’s, wie es andere Leute betrifft!"  
  
"Hier." Lou Ellen gab ihm ein Kühlakku, welches er froh akzeptierte und gegen seine Nase drückte.  
  
"Danke. Und weißt du was? Ich wäre nicht so traurig, wenn Nico einfach bemerken würde, wie toll er wirklich war! Aber er denkt, dass er sowas wie eine Krankheit oder so ist! Was soll das?"  
  
"Will—"  
  
"Warum muss er so… so…?" Will stieß ein langes, frustriertes Knurren aus und wrang seine Hände in der Luft. "Er treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!"  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Was?" schnappte Will und drehte sich, sofort erstarrend, als er jemand im Eingang stehen sah. "Oh."  
  
Nico lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, seine Arme nervös reibend, als er auf den Boden starrte. "Uh… yeah." Er räusperte sich verlegen. "Lou Ellen, kann ich ein wenig mit ihm reden? A-alleine?"  
  
Lou Ellen blickte zwischen Will und ihm für einen Moment hin und her, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte. "Es ist deine Beerdigung“, sagte sie und stand auf. Als sie an Nico vorbei ging, klopfte sie ihm auf die Schulter. "Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, schrei einfach."  
  
"Danke“, murmelte er ironisch. Sie zeigte ihm beide Daumen nach oben, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, Nico und Will im selben Raum einschließend. Zusammen. Alleine. Nur sie. Nico rieb seine Hände unruhig aneinander, während er näher kam, dem Anschein nach versuchend, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Will starrte nur hoch an die Decke und ignorierte ihn. Nico setzte sich langsam und vorsichtig auf die Bettkante von Wills Bett. "Also, äh, ich treibe dich in den Wahnsinn, hmh?"  
  
Will wurde bisschen rot. Er brachte den Kühlakku wieder in Position auf seiner Nase. "Du hast das gehört, huh?"  
  
Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin daran gewöhnt, solche Dinge zu hören."  
  
Will blies eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. "Sag das nicht. Ich hab’ das nur gesagt, weil ich super sauer auf dich bin."  
  
Der Sohn des Hades errötete und schaute nach unten, seine Daumen zwirbelnd und schluckte. "Y-yeah. Solltest du."  
  
Er stöhnte und setzte sich auf, beim Schmerz in seinem Kopf zusammenzuckend. Er ignorierte Nicos schwache Bemühungen, ihn wieder zum Liegen zu bekommen. Er setzte sich neben Nico, nah genug damit ihre Arme sich streiften, und seufzte. "Du bist wirklich ein Idiot."  
  
Nico ließ seinen Blick nach unten fallen. "Richtig."  
  
Eine beklommene Stille hing zwischen ihnen und Will war hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihn in einen Umarmung zu ziehen und ihn umzustoßen für’s ihm Sorgen bereiten. Stattdessen entschied er sich seine Schuhe schräg anzuschauen. "Sechs Monate, Nico. Sechs Monate. Warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben?"  
  
Nico zuckte zusammen. "I-Ich… ich habe nicht..."  
  
"Du hast versprochen, dass du es würdest. Ich habe das ganze Jahr gewartet und nichts. Warum?"  
  
"Ich bin…" Nico stöhnte. "Ich bin nicht gut darin!"  
  
Will blinzelte. "Worin?"  
  
"Das!" Nico gestikulierte zwischen ihnen beiden, wütend errötend. "Freundschaft oder was auch immer! Ich erinnere mich nicht mal an meinen eigenen Geburtstag, geschweige denn wie man freundlich ist! Ich zerstöre nur diese Art von Dingen, Will! Es ist, wie du gesagt hast. Es ist, als ob ich eine Krankheit bin."  
  
Will machte ein böses Gesicht. "Ich habe nicht gemeint, dass du eine wärst!"  
  
"Aber es ist trotzdem wahr. Sogar ein Jahr nach dem Krieg gegen Gaia schauen mich die Leute nach wie vor an, als ob ich sie jeden Moment in den Rücken stechen würde. Ich habe versucht nett zu tun, aber schlussendlich ruiniere ich es immer. Und Ich… ich wollte nicht…"  
  
Will senkte seinen Kühlakku. "Du wolltest was nicht?"  
  
Nico beugte seinen Kopf, seine Augen dem Blick ausweichen. "Ich wollte dich nicht auch verletzen."  
  
Eine schwere Stille hing zwischen ihnen. Will glotzte den Jungen vor ihm ungläubig an. Schließlich fand er seine Stimme. "Du… wolltest mich nicht verletzen?"  
  
Nico nickte kurz.  
  
Will schnaubte, was seine Nase ein bisschen schmerzen ließ. Er presste den Eisbeutel wieder auf die Beule. "Kuhmist."  
  
Nico setzte sich grade hin, dabei erbost aussehend. "Wie bitte?"  
  
"Wenn du mich nicht verletzen wolltest, Nico, hättest du einfach mit mir reden sollen, anstatt mich wie einen kompletten Idioten aussehen zu lassen, sechs Monate lang den Postboten zu fragen, ob er irgendwelche Oberschenkelknochen herumliegen gesehen hat!" Er schnaufte beleidigt. "Ich dachte, du hasst mich! Dass ich dich irgendwie beleidigt hätte. Nur um rauszufinden, dass du das ganze Jahr über dich im Camp hast braun werden lassen!"  
  
Nico machte ein böses Gesicht. "Wie bitte? Braun werden? Du denkst, dass das alles ist, was ich gemacht habe?"  
  
"Das und dir selbst leidtun." Will schniefte und untersuchte den Akku auf Blut.  
  
"Ernsthaft? Ich bin zwischen den Camps hin und her gegangen und hab’ Jason wegen seinem dummen Schrein-Versprechen geholfen! Ich habe beim Wiederaufbau, von was auch immer Schaden durch Gaia erlitten hatte, geholfen und neue Camper trainiert! Ich habe schurkischen Seelen für meinen Vater hinterhergejagt! Ich habe mir wegen dir total Stress gemacht—!" Nico klemmte sich seinen Mund zu.  
  
Will hob eine Augenbraue bevor er weicher wurde. "Wirklich Nico, wie konntest du jemals denken, dass du, indem du mit mir redest, mich irgendwann verletzen würdest?"  
  
Nico begann den Ring um seinen Finger zu drehen. "Ich… Ich will nicht, dass das, was mit Percy passiert ist, mit dir passiert."  
  
Das machte Will stutzig. "Was ist mit Percy passiert?"  
  
Nico schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich habe schon viele dumme Fehler gemacht. Ich könnte es nicht zulassen, dass ich dich auch noch zerstöre."  
  
"Was bist du—?"  
  
"Ich bin giftig, Will!", explodierte Nico. "Was ist so schwer daran zu verstehen? Ich gehöre in die Schatten. Sie störe ich nicht. Du bist der verdammte Sohn des Sonnengottes! Du bist so fröhlich und fürsorglich und freundlich. Wie könntest du jemals etwas anderes in mir sehen außer einen Wohltätigkeitsfall? Sobald du gesehen hast, wer ich wirklich bin, wärst du fertig mit mir. Also warum es hinauszögern? Einfach beenden, bevor es anfängt und uns beide vor dem Ärger bewahren."  
  
Will war darüber bestürzt. "Du denkst das ernsthaft? Dass ich dich nur bemitleide? Nico! Es ist mir egal!" Nico erschauderte bei dem Ton von Wills Stimme und er senkte sie schnell zu einem leisen, zarten Murmeln. "Es ist mir egal, was auch immer du in der Vergangenheit getan hast. Du warst ein Kind. Wir haben alle dummes Zeug gemacht, als wir unsere Kräfte ausprobiert haben. Ich interessiere mich nur für jetzt. Ich interessiere mich für dich. Ich gehe nicht weg. Ich werde dir nicht aus dem Weg gehen, nur weil du eine schwierige Vergangenheit hast."  
  
Nico stieß ein aufgebrachtes Fauchen aus und stand auf. "Aber warum? Warum interessierst du dich so sehr für mich? Warum folgst du mir immer umher und bemühst dich so schwer? Warum würdest—?"  
  
Will hörte gar nicht was für eine Art selbstkritische Behauptung danach folgte. In einem Moment verließen ihn alle rationalen Gedanken und er war auf seinen Füßen. Der Kühlakku polterte auf den Boden und Will legte beide Hände auf Nicos Wangen und ließ Nico auf die effizienteste Weise, die er kannte, verstummen. Nicos Lippen waren überraschenderweise weich gegen seine und wenn Will gedacht hatte, dass die Hand des Halbgottes zu halten elektrifizierend war, dann war ihn zu küssen unbeschreiblich, nicht von dieser Welt. Feuerwerk explodierte in jeder Faser in Wills Körper und er schwor, dass er Nico den Druck erwidern spürte, genauso wie seine Hände sich in Wills Camp Shirt krallten.  
  
Er war nicht sicher, wie lange sie da dort standen – noch interessierte es ihn wirklich – aber schließlich war das Bedürfnis nach Sauerstoff zu groß und er riss sich schwer atmend los. "Beantwortet das deine Frage?" sagte er frech und wurde schnell beunruhigt, als Nico ihn einfach nur teilnahmslos anstarrte. "Nico?" Will schüttelte ihn sacht, aber Nico rührte sich nicht. Seine Hand fuhr hoch und berührte seine Lippen, aber er blieb ansonsten komplett ausdruckslos.  
  
Will schüttelte ihn ein bisschen fester. "Mist! Nico, sag etwas!"  
  
Nico könnte genauso gut gerade eine Gorgone getroffen haben und in Stein verwandelt worden sein.  
  
In Panik geratend und nicht bereit, sich der Tatsache zu stellen, dass er gerade Nico di Angelo geküsst hatte, rief Will um Hilfe. "LOU ELLEN!" schrie er schrill. "Hilfe! Ich -Ich glaube, ich habe grade Nico kaputt gemacht!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Leder-Schutzweste: Original: leather-armor vest Wer von euch kennt den korrekten Fachterminus der Weste? Schreibt es mir bitte!:)
> 
> https://www.google.de/search?q=leather-armor+vest&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=5WUUVfGqHYb4UJKshOgD&ved=0CCEQsAQ&biw=1366&bih=606
> 
> Das ist gemeint! :)
> 
> [2] Im Original ruft Will ihn „Grim“, was die Abkürzung für Grim Reaper ist, was Sensenmann bedeutet. Aber nur „Sense“ zu rufen, fand ich ehrlich gesagt langweilig. Wer noch einen schönen Spitznamen für diese Stelle auf Lager hat – sei in den Reviews oder per pn herzlich dazu eingeladen!
> 
> [3]’coo-coo for cocoa puffs over him’. So lautet die Originalstelle. Und es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, dieser Phrase genug Tribut zu zollen und es anständig zu übersetzen. Zum einen ist es eine schöne Alliteration und zum anderen ist es eine popkulturelle Referenz auf amerikanische Schoko-Frühstückscerealien (vergleichbar mit den hiesigen Choco-Krispies). Seit Anfang der 60er Jahre hat diese Marke einen eingängigen Slogan: „I'm cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs“, was so viel bedeutet: „Ich bin verrückt nach Cocoa Puffs!“. Zusammen mit markigen Werbespots ist diese Phrase in den amerikanischen Sprachgebrauch übergegangen und wird dort verwendet, wenn jemand absolut krankhaft verrückt nach etwas ist und kein Halten mehr kennt. Stellenweise wird dieser Ausdruck sogar in der Medizin verwendet.
> 
> Hier ein Beispiel für deren Werbung (danach sollte man erahnen können, welcher Grad an Beklopptheit erreicht werden kann): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0RqZ457YiU


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

  
Nico steckte vorsichtig seinen Kopf aus seiner Hütte, das Gelände nach irgendwelchen späten Campern, die die Ausgangssperre brachen, absuchend. Als er niemanden sah,stieß er einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und krabbelte vorsichtig heraus, kein Geräusch verursachend, als er langsam und vorsichtig die Tür schloss und auf Zehenspitzen die Verandastufen hinunterging. Er atmete kaum, aus Angst, jemanden oder etwas auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen. Dankenswerterweise hatte er schon vor langer Zeit die Kunst des sich-in-den-Schatten-umherbewegen-und-ruhig-bleiben erlernt. Er hatte das Jahren des Alleinlebens zu verdanken.  
  
Normalerweise wäre er tagelang stur in seiner Hütte geblieben, verweigernd, für irgendjemanden hinauszukommen.Aber sein Magen hatte sich daran gewöhnt, drei komplette Mahlzeiten am Tag zu haben und eine auszulassen warf seinen Zeitplan schwer über den Haufen.  
  
Sein Bauch grummelte ungeduldig. Nico fuhr zusammen und hielt ihn, als würde das das Geräusch überhaupt unterdrücken. Resigniert blickte er zur Apollohütte, als er daran vorbeischlich. Er war dankbar, dass die meisten Apollokinder dazu neigten, hellwach zu sein, während die Sonne am Himmel war, und tief zu schlafen schienen, sobald sie hinter dem Horizont verschwand.  
  
Das Letzte, was er brauchte, war ein gewisser blondschöpfiger Arzt, der sein Magenknurren hörte und heraus geplatzt kam und mit einem Ernährungsdiagramm winkte. Nicos Mundwinkel zuckten bei dem Gedanken hoch, aber er tat es schnell ab.  
  
Er sollte außer sich vor Wut auf den Apollosohn sein. Er sollte seinen Namen verfluchen und die halbe Hölle auf ihn freisetzen. Er sollte schon lange weg sein, sich im Camp Jupiter verstecken, bis die Gerüchte über das, was passiert war, abstarben. Er sollte eine Menge Dinge sein, aber hauptsächlich war er nur peinlich berührt.  
  
Die Wut, die er erwartet hatte zu fühlen, kam niemals auf. Die Furcht, an die er sich gewöhnt hatte, war weg. Alles was übrig war, war nackte Verwirrung und Beschämung und der wahnwitzige Wunsch auf und ab zu springen.  
  
Als Will ins Camp zurückkam, wusste Nico, dass er verärgert sein würde. Warum sollte er es nicht sein? Nachdem Nico letzten Winter auf der Couch in Wills Haus eingeschlafen war, war er in Angstschweiß gebadet aufgewacht. Der Albtraum, den er gehabt hatte, ließ ihn fast in Mrs.Solaces schönes Wohnzimmer erbrechen. Er geriet in Panik und so wie er es immer tat, rannte er davon.  
  
Er kreuzte wieder im Camp Half-Blood auf, müde und entmutigt, und die anderen Heiler der Apollohütte machten ihn wieder mit ein bisschen Ruhe und Ambrosia gesund. Er bat sie, Will nichts zu sagen und hoffte einfach, dass Will ihn vergessen würde, dass er bemerken würde, dass er ein hoffnungsloser Fall war und weitermachen würde. Es war viel einfacher, Dinge genau dort zu beenden, bevor Nico sich zu verbunden fühlte, sich selbst zu sehr Zuneigung empfinden ließ und ihm alles wieder entrissen wurde. Der Gedanke daran, dass Will ihn eines Tages hinter sich lassen würde, ihm Hohn entgegenbringen würde, anstatt diesem strahlenden Lächeln, er niemals wieder dieses melodische Lachen hören könnte, war zu viel für ihn. Sein Stolz war zu groß, um ihn zugeben zu lassen, dass er Angst hatte. Noch immer Angst, vor seinen Gefühlen und der Folge, dass sie andauern würden.  
  
Will war wie ein teures Gemälde, es war erlaubt, es zu betrachten und zu bewundern, alles was er wollte, aber nicht zu berühren. Er gehörte nicht zu Nico. Er war ein Kunstwerk, das war nicht bestreitbar, aber Nico wäre niemals dazu in der Lage, so etwas Wunderschönes für lange an seiner Seite zu haben. Er hatte es so lange mit Percy versucht. Er wollte nicht in derselben Sackgasse mit Will landen, der nie etwas anderes außer freundlich zu ihm gewesen war. Eine Nervensäge hin und wieder, aber niemals grausam.  
  
Aber dann war Will erschienen und alles stellte sich auf den Kopf. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Will so böse wäre, dass er ihn direkt durch das ganze Camp jagte und sich auf ihn stürzte. Er rutschte zu seinem eigenen Schutz in die Schatten und trug Will zur Krankenstation, nachdem der Idiot sich selbst außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, ein bisschen Hilfe von ein paar Skeletten heraufbeschwörend.  
  
Dann versteckte er sich in seiner Hütte, mit seinem Ring herumspielend. Gelegentlich sandte er ein paar andere Skelette aus, um nach Will zu sehen und ihm einen Lagebericht zu geben. Sobald er gehört hatte, dass er erwacht war, war Nico auf seinen Füßen, bevor er realisierte, was er tat.  
  
Die reine Sorge, die er fühlte, die Furcht eine weitere Person zu verlieren, die ihm zu nahe stand, das war, was ihn in den Krankensaal trieb, wo Will und Lou Ellen sprachen. Er hörte seinen Namen im Gespräch fallen und wankte.  
  
Er hatte seinen Fall erklärt, gehofft, dass Will verstehen würde und hatte sich selbst darauf vorbereitet, dass Will ihre Freundschaft restlos beenden würde.  
  
Aber dann hatte er etwas getan, das er niemals, in einer Million Jahren nicht, erwartet hätte.  
  
Nico fuhr hoch um seine Lippen zu berühren, leicht errötend bei der Erinnerung an ihren Kuss. _Ihr_ Kuss. Wills und Nicos Kuss. Will hatte ihn _geküsst_. _Ihn_!  
  
Er bemerkte, dass er so breit strahlte, dass seine Wangen schmerzten. Er schlug sich selbst ein bisschen, bis es wieder verschwand.  
  
Dann hatte Nico es ruiniert. Schon wieder.  
  
Er erstarrte. Schlicht und einfach. Er stellte den Betrieb ein. Seine Gedanken schalteten sich einfach ab. Er wusste, dass Will ihn anschrie, ihn verzweifelt schüttelte und vielfach um Entschuldigung bat. Nico versuchte zu antworten, das tat er wirklich, aber das merkwürdige Gefühl, das ihn durchflutete, machte es unmöglich zu sprechen. Es paralysierte ihn und erst jetzt bemerkte Nico, was das Gefühl war. Es war so eine lange Zeit her gewesen, seitdem er es so stark gefühlt hatte, dass es ihn tatsächlich unbeweglich machte.  
  
Er war _glücklich_.  
  
Dennoch, nach der Szene, die er verursacht hatte, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, sich Will wieder zu nähern. Er mochte glücklich gewesen sein nach… danach, aber er war dennoch verlegen.  
Das halbe Camp hatte gehört, was abgegangen war. Percys riesige Klappe plapperte es in jedes Ohr, das es hören wollte. Nico konnte ihn von der Krankenstation aus hören. _"ICH SCHWÖRE AUF DEN FLUSS STYX! Will hatte gerufen, dass er Nico kaput t gemacht habe und wir rannten rein und da hielt er gerade seinen Mund, als ob er geküsst worden wäre! GEKÜSST!"_  
  
Das war Nicos Stichwort gewesen in seine Hütte zu flüchten und das war, wo er bis elf Uhr abends blieb, _nachdem_ er sicher war, dass Will Solace schlafen gegangen war.  
  
Nico schlich sich zum Großen Haus, den Eingang der Krankenstation dabei vermeidend, und schlüpfte in den Aufenthaltsraum, genau wissend, wo die Hermeshütte alle ihre Schmuggel-Knabbersnacks versteckte. Er zog gerade eine Tüte Oreos heraus, als sich jemand räusperte.  
Nico sprang vor Überraschung hoch, die Oreos fallen lassend. Sie verteilten sich über den ganzen Boden. Nicos Auge zuckte. Er starrte wütend in die Richtung des Eindringlings und seine Verwirrung wuchs, als er sah,  wer es war. "Grace“, Nico schnaubte beleidigt. "Solltest du nicht schon längst in China sein und einen Schrein für irgendeinen Reisgott bauen?"  
  
Jason seufzte. "Ich habe entschieden, noch ein paar weitere Tage zu bleiben. Ich habe diesen Ort vermisst. Und meine Hütte ist momentan nicht gerade in einem bewohnbaren Zustand, also lässt Chiron mich hier aufschlagen." Er gestikulierte zu den gefallenen Oreos. "Warum plünderst du Essen?"  
  
Nicos Magen grummelte laut. Er errötete und schaute weg während Jason einfach lachte und eine Chipstüte hinhielt. "Hier."  
  
Nico entriss sie, noch immer errötend, und steckte sich schnell einen Chip in den Mund.  
  
"Ich fühle mich, als ob ich versuche, ein kleines Kaninchen in freier Wildbahn zu streicheln“, Jason kicherte und setzte sich hinunter auf den Fußboden, sich mit einem Gähnen gegen die Wand lehnend.  
  
"Wen nennst du ein kleines Kaninchen?",zischte Nico und schloss sich ihm an, einen anständigen Abstand dabei haltend.  
  
"Dich." Jason griff herüber und schnappte sich ein paar Chips. "Ich habe von der Aktion gehört, die du vorhin abgezogen hast. Wie ein Kaninchen, das im Hut verschwindet."  
  
Nicos Ohren wurden rot. "Weiß es etwa _jeder_?"  
  
"So ziemlich." Jason schluckte seinen Bissen Junkfood hinunter. "Bist du okay?"  
  
Nico zuckte mit den Schultern und vergrub seine Zehen im Teppich.  
  
"Willst du darüber reden?"  
  
Er seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen dieWand zurück. "Worüber genau? Dass ich ein Idiot bin? Dass er ein Idiot ist? Ich denke, dass du das schon weißt."  
  
Jason kicherte. "Na ja, uh, den Teil kenne ich schon. Aber…"  
  
„Aber?"  
  
"Nun ja, Will Solace geht immer noch auf seinen beiden Beinen und hat einen Herzschlag, also hast du den Kuss offensichtlich nicht _gehasst_."  
  
"Oh Götter!" Nico bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. "Können wir über alles, nur _das_ nicht, reden?"  
  
"Also ist es ernsthaft wahr? Er hat dich geküsst?"  
  
"W-warum ist das von Bedeutung? E-er hat es offensichtlich nicht so gemeint! Er war verwirrt! Und… und emotional!"  
  
Jason brach in Lachen aus. "Oh, unschuldiges kleines Kaninchen, nur du wärst so blind."  
  
"B-blind? Wegen was?"  
  
"Darüber, wie sehr Will dich mag!" Jason stupste Nicos Arm. "Du müsstest eine Pflanze sein, das nicht zu sehen!"  
  
Nico starrte ihn zornig an.  
  
"Entschuldige. Schlechte Wortwahl. Aber der Punkt ist derselbe."  
  
Nico seufzte. "Okay, okay! Ich hab’s verstanden, okay? Es ist nur… ich bin… ich nicht… _offen_. [1] Über… über _alles_ darüber!"  
  
"Es gibt keinen Grund, warum du es nicht sein kannst“, sagte Jason sanft. "Ich weiß es und nichts hat sich geändert. Annabeth und Percy wissen es und nichts hat sich geändert."  
  
Nico schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich meine gar nicht meine … meine…" Er gestikulierte wild. " _Vorlieben_.  Ich meine, allgemein reden. Über mich. Irgendwas über mich. Ich werde dann … ungeschickt."  
  
"Sag bloß“, frotzelte Jason und Nico schubste ihn. "Du kannst mit mir reden. Irgendwie."  
  
"Schön, yeah“, murmelte Nico. "Aber, nichts für ungut, aber ich versuche nicht mit _dir_ zusammenzukommen."  
  
"Verständlich." Er nickte. "Was sagt dir dein Bauchgefühl?"  
  
Nico zappelte herum. Er war schon ganz aus seiner Wohlfühlzone draußen. Er könnte genauso gut das volle Programm durchziehen. Er seufzte und zog seine Knie umarmend an seine Brust. "Dass ich Will finden und mich entschuldigen sollte."  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
Nico brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. “So weit bin ich noch nicht."  
  
"Na ja, magst du ihn?"  
  
Nico rollte mit seinen Augen.  
  
"Okay, also du magst ihn. Kein Grund abfällig zu werden." Jason gähnte. "Also geh‘ ihm das sagen."  
  
"W-was?"  
  
"Geh Will sagen, dass du ihn magst."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Warum nicht? Er mag dich offensichtlich oder er hätte dich nicht geküsst!"  
  
"AGH!" Nico stöhnte, seinen Kopf in seinen Armen versteckend. "Warum ist das so schwer?"  
  
Jason klopfte ihm tröstend auf den Rücken. "Alter, Beziehungen sind _immer_ hart. Ich meine, erst heute waren Piper und ich einfach nur am Quatschen, ne? Perfekt normale Unterhaltung. Als es sich irgendwie in einen Streit über _Tulpen_ verwandelte. Bist du jemals mit jemandem in einen fünfzehnminütigen Streit über _Tulpen_ geraten?"  
  
Nico schnaubte gegen seinen Willen. "Wie streitet man über Tulpen?"  
  
"Welche Farben natürlich sind, ihre Bedeutung, wo sie in der Wildnis wachsen“, listete Jason mit seinen Fingern auf. "Ich weiß es nicht einmal. Ich glaube, es hat damit angefangen, welche Blume für welchen Schrein zu verwenden wäre." Er seufzte und schüttelte seinenKopf. "Götter bewahret,dass du die falsche Blumenart mit der falschen Gottheit in Verbindung bringst."  
  
"Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn."  
  
"Gell? Ich sag’s dir, Mann! Die sind alle verrückt!" Jason drückte seine Brille hoch."Was ich sagen will ist, dass ich verstehe, warum du dich nicht mit einem Mädel befassen willst."  
  
Nico brach in Lachen aus. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es genau deswegen ist, aber okay. Sicher. Was auch immer."  
  
Jason lachte. "Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber, hey. Ich wette, dass du niemals vor einem Jahr gedacht hast, dass du diese Unterhaltung mal führen würdest, huh?"  
  
Nico wurde daraufhin still.  
  
"Schau, Nico, was ich versuche zu sagen ist, dass du einen langen Weg hinter dir hast. Du bist kaum mehr das gleiche wütende Kind, das die römischen Linien in einem Hawaiihemd erstürmt hat."  
  
"Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du diese Abscheulichkeit nie wieder erwähnen sollst. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Es war das einzige Shirt, das wir finden konnten."  
  
Jason hielt seine Hände hoch. "Whoa, ich verurteile dich nicht, Mann! Auch wenn es fluoreszierend war!"  
  
Nico schlug ihn noch mal, zufrieden, als Jason vor Schmerz zischte. " _Verdammt_ , und du bist auch stärker geworden!" Er kicherte, als er seine Schulter rieb. Nico schnaubte und schaute auf den Teppich. Jason angelte nach der Chipstüte und begann zu mampfen. "Schau… wenn du eine riesige Statue über den Ozean schleppen oder Tartarus gegenüberstehen und ihm in den Arsch treten kannst, dann sollte das hier ein Spaziergang im Park sein."  
  
Nico atmete langsam aus. "Du hast Recht."  
  
"Und wenigstens weißt du jetzt, dass du nicht zurückgewiesen wirst!"  
  
"Nicht hilfreich, Grace."  
  
"Schon gut."  
  
Nico zögerte einen Moment, bevor er Jasons Schulter leicht stupste. "Danke."  
  
"Kein Problem."  
  
"Aber wenn du _irgendjemanden _ von diesem Gespräch erzählst—"  
  
"Knochen, wo die Sonne nicht scheint. Kapiert."  
  
An diesem Morgen fand Chiron die beiden schlafend auf dem Boden des Aufenthaltsraumes, umgeben von Oreos und Chips. Nico versuchte es zu erklären, aber Chiron drehte sich nur weg. "Ich will es überhaupt nicht wissen“, rief er über seine Schulter.

 

 

 

...

 

Zur Apollohütte zu gehen hatte länger Zeit gebraucht als gewöhnlich, oder vielleicht war das, weil Nico die Minuten in Herzschlägen zählte und sein Herz mit einer Meile pro Minute raste. Seine Handflächen waren schwitzig, also wischte er sie an seiner Hose ab, bevor er seine Fingerknöchel gegen die Tür schlug.  
  
Ein anderes Apollokind öffnete, eine Flöte in einer Hand haltend und ziemlich genervt wegen der Übungs-Unterbrechung ausschauend. "Trainingsgelände“, war alles, was er sagte, bevor er die Tür wieder verschloss.  
  
Nico seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg dahin, dabei zwei Mal nervöser als zuvor fühlend. Er entdeckte Will sofort. Der Halbgott war praktisch in der untergehenden Sonne am Strahlen. Er stand beim Bogenschießgelände und schoss einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf die monsterförmigen Ziele auf dem Feld. Jeder Pfeil steckte entweder in einem Arm oder Bein, lebensnotwendige Bereiche komplett fehlend. Nico wusste, dass es nicht war, weil Will nicht ordentlich zielen konnte, sondern weil – sogar wenn es Monster betraf– er nicht wollte, dass jemand starb.  
  
Sein Herz zog sich eng zusammen, als er sich an Bryce Lawrence erinnerte und verlor fast die Nerven, aber erinnerte sich daran, dass es _Will _ war und Nico ihm vertrauen musste. Er musste es versuchen.  
  
Er beobachtete Will einen Moment lang, die Veränderungen, die die letzten sechs Monate so mit sich gebracht hatten, bemerkend. Will war seit dem letzten Mal, als Nico ihn gesehen hatte, sogar noch attraktiver geworden, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Er hatte seine tiefgebräunte Haut zurückbekommen, sein Haar war ein klitzekleines bisschen mehr zur Seite gestylt und seine Konturen waren geformter, viel reifer aussehend. Ein Jahr hatte sie beide verändert.  
  
Will bemerkte plötzlich, dass er beobachtet wurde und senkte seinen Bogen, sein Gesicht mit geweiteten Augen zu Nico drehend. Nico zuckte schüchtern mit den Schultern und hob sein Schwert, den Schwertgriff in seiner Hand hüpfen lassend. Er schaute zu Will hoch. "Willst du kämpfen?"

Will sah verunsichert aus. Er rieb sich seinen Nacken. "Ich, äh, bin nicht wirklich gut mit Schwertern."  
  
"Kein Problem“, sagte Nico und warf ihm das Schwert zu, was im Rückblick betrachtet wahrscheinlich nicht das Cleverste war, wenn jemand so unerfahren mit Waffen war wie Will. Zum Glück fing er es, ohne sich selbst aufzuspießen.  
  
Will hielt es, als ob es ihn beleidigt hätte.  
  
Nico schüttelte seinen Kopf und kam herüber. "Du wirst niemals jemanden entwaffnen, wenn du es so hältst. So." Er nahm eine Kampfhaltung ein, behielt seine Knie gebeugt und locker, seine Füßen schulterbreit auseinander und seine Ellbogen nah an seinen Seiten. Will versuchte es ihm nachzumachen, aber es sah eher aus, als ob er einen Baseballschläger schwingen würde, als ein Schwert. Nico schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf und trat näher. "Leg deine Hände hier und hier hin“, murmelte er, dabei Wills Hände in die richtigen Positionen bewegend und das kleine Aufkeuchen, das Will auf die Berührung hin ausstieß, ignorierend.  
  
Seine eigenen Wangen erhitzten sich, aber er trat einen Schritt zurück. "Jetzt… Knie beugen. Ellbogen rein."  
  
Will hörte zu, und obwohl es nicht perfekt war, war seine Haltung viel besser, als sie es zuvor gewesen war.  
  
"Gut“, lobte Nico, dabei den Tonfall benutzend, den er normalerweise für die jüngeren Camper reserviert hatte, denen er manchmal Unterricht gab. "Nun denke nicht mehr darüber als Waffe, okay? Einfach… denk einfach darüber, als einen Teil deines Armes. Alles, was du machen musst, ist die Hand auszustrecken und das hier zu nehmen." Er hielt sein eigenes Schwert hoch. "Verstanden?"  
  
Will brachte ein unbehagliches Lächeln zustande. "Nichts leichter als das.“ [2]  
  
Nicos Lippen zuckten und er begab sich in seine vorherige Stellung zurück. "Gut. _Los_!"  
  
Will schwang unbeholfen nach ihm, ohne jegliche Kraft, und Nico rollte mit seinen Augen. Er antwortete, indem er ihre Schwerter gegeneinander krachen ließ und Will so zwang Kraft aufzuwenden, um es in seiner Hand zu behalten.  
  
_Hör mir zu …_  
  
Will keuchte und wich zurück, aber festigte seinen Griff um das Schwertheft und hielt dagegen. Er schlug Nicos Schwert von seinem weg und machte vorsichtig noch einen Schlag, den Nico spielend ablenkte.  
  
_Ich bin wirklich schlecht mit Worten._  
  
Wieder stach Will nach ihm, dieses Mal mit richtiger Kraft, die Nico für einen Moment überraschte, bevor er seinen Kampfmodus wieder aufnahm, seine Bewegungen hielt er dabei leicht und einfach zu verfolgen, sodass Will Zeit haben würde, auf sie zu antworten.  
  
_I ch meine nicht immer die Dinge, die ich sage oder die ich tue._  
  
Nico ging in die Offensive, dabei ein bisschen extravagant mit seinem Schwertkampf werdend, nur um einfach ein bisschen anzugeben. Will schafft es, ihn effizient zu blocken und versuchte sogar, ihm ein Bein zu stellen, wie eine Petze, die er war. Will grinste.  
  
_Aber ich vertraue dir wirklich. Oder wenigstens versuche ich es._  
  
Nico grinste zurück und bald darauf tanzten sie praktisch in der Trainingsarena umher, die Schwerter klirrten laut, während sie mit leichten, präzisen Bewegungen zusammenstießen. Sie kämpften nicht, um zu gewinnen, sie übten nicht einmal wirklich, sie genossen einfach die Gesellschaft des anderen und Nico fand, dass es ziemlich einfach war, es sich selbst einfach fühlen zu lassen und alles andere zu vergessen.  
  
_Also gib mich noch nicht einfach auf._  
  
Ihre Schwerter schlugen aufeinander und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Plötzlich erstarrten sie, schwer atmend suchten sie in den Augen des anderen nach etwas Unbekanntem. Die untergehende Sonne war direkt hinter Will und warf eine Silhouette, einen Schatten mit einem kleinen Stück scharlachrotem Heiligenschein, über seinem Kopf. Dann brach Will in ein warmes Lächeln aus und Nico wusste, dass seine Botschaft angekommen war.  
  
Bevor Nico seinen Mund öffnen konnte – um sich zu entschuldigen oder irgendeine Art kluge Bemerkung über seinen Schwertkampf zu machen – nutzte Will sein Zögern aus und mit einem schnellen Schnipsen aus dem Handgelenk lag Nicos Schwert am Boden.  
  
"Ich hab’ gewonnen!", lachte Will und winkte Nico fröhlich zu.  
  
Nico lächelte nur und rieb seine Hand. "Ich wusste, dass du es könntest." Er trat ein wenig Dreck durch die Gegend und wusste, dass Will ihn immer noch für ein Zeichen fortzufahren, anschaute. Er atmete tief ein und schaute nirgendwo bestimmt hin, solange es nicht Wills neugieriges Starren war. "Es wird, äh, ein Lagerfeuer heute Abend geben…"  
  
Will neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Yeah…?"  
  
Nicos Mund zuckte. Er schluckte seine Nervosität hinunter und fuhr schleppend fort. "Ich habe mich, äh, gefragt,… ob…"  
  
Will machte einen Schritt nach vorne. "Ob?"  
  
Nico biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Lächelte ihn der Dummkopf gerade an? Er stöhnte. "Ob du gehen wolltest. Du weißt schon. Zusammen. Wie bei—"  
  
"— Einem Date?” beendete Will. Nico spähte ängstlich zu ihm hoch, aber Will beobachtete ihn nur mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er wartete darauf, dass Nico nickte, bevor er antwortete. "Yeah."  
  
Nico richtete sich wieder aufrecht auf. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Ich meine, ich würde das mögen. Sehr. Also…"  
  
"Also. Yeah."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Gut. Äh, cool."  
  
Will brach in Gelächter aus. "Wir sind schrecklich darin!"  
  
Nico entspannte sich. "Sind wir wirklich."  
  
"Aber das Lagerfeuer! Heute Abend!"  
  
"Um sieben."  
  
"Genau. Willst du, dass ich dich an deiner Hütte treffe oder…?"  
  
"Das ist in Ordnung." Nico strich sein Shirt glatt und bewegte sich langsam herüber. "Komm nicht zu spät."  
  
"Werde ich nicht, werde ich nicht."  
  
Nico nickte. "Und, eins noch, Solace."  
  
Will lächelte. "Yeah, di Angelo?"  
  
Nico gestikulierte zu dem gefallenen Schwert und stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen – darüber errötend, dass er immer noch so viel kleiner war als der andere Junge – und ließ seine Lippen gegen Wills Ohr streifen. "Hübsche Bewegungen."  

 

 

...

  
  
Um sieben Uhr war Nico ein nervöses Wrack. Seine Haare wollten nicht richtig sitzen. Sein Shirt hatte ein kleines Loch neben dem Saum. Und die einzige saubere Jeans, die er hatte, war die schwarze mit den ganzen Löchern. Er stöhnte und stieß sich den Kopf am Spiegel. Er war hoffnungslos.  
  
Da war ein Klopfen an seiner Tür und Nicos Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  "K-komme!" Er zuckte bei der Höhe seiner Stimme zusammen und versuchte, nicht zur Tür zu rennen. Er kontrollierte sich, sogar als er sie öffnete und wo er Will mit einem schüchternen Lächeln warten sah, der seinen blauen Pulli trug.  
  
"Hi", wisperte Will.  
  
"Hey." Nico versuchte sich gegen die Tür zu lehnen, aber stolperte und stattdessen richtete er sich auf und verschränkte seine Arme. "Äh, hi."  
  
Will schaffte es, sein Kichern zu unterdrücken, wofür Nico ihm dankbar war. "Also, bist du fertig?"  
  
"Sicher. Lass’ uns gehen."  
  
Der Weg dorthin war unbehaglich, aber nicht so schrecklich. Will versuchte ihn mit belanglosem Gerede zu füllen. Nico war dankbar und versuchte cool zu tun, aber er realisierte schnell, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was ‘cool‘ heutzutage bedeutete. Er war vielmehr erleichtert, als sie das Lagerfeuer erreichten und sie einfach einen Sitzplatz umgeben von vertrauten Menschen finden konnten. Auf irgendeine Art war das Beobachten von Jason und Percy, die gegeneinander antraten, wer von ihnen die meisten Marshmallows auf einmal rösten konnte, hilfreich, die Spannung zu mildern.  
  
"Zehn Mäuse, dass Percy verliert“, murmelte er zu Will, der schnaubte.  
  
"Die Wette gilt."  
  
Einen Moment später stieß Percy ein schockiertes Stöhnen aus, als ein halbes Dutzend Marshmallows, die auf seinem einzigen Stock waren, runterrutschten und ins Feuer fielen. Nico hielt seine Hand erwartungsvoll aus. Will gab ihm stattdessen grinsend ein Marshmallow und Nico warf es auf ihn. "Ich hab‘ kein Geld!" lachte Will.  
  
"Wer hätte es gedacht", kicherte Nico.  
  
Sie wurden kaum von den anderen Camper beachtet. Ein paar warfen ihnen fragende Blicke zu und schauten einander mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, aber Nico fühlte sich davon nicht bedroht. Stattdessen fühlte er sich irgendwie erleichtert. Er bevorzugte es viel lieber, dass sie darüber tratschten, dass er mit Will da war, als darüber wie furchteinflößend und schrecklich er war.  
  
"S'more?" fragte Will.  
  
Nico nickte. "Bitte."  
  
Will summte, als er zwei Marshmallows röstete und dabei regelmäßig aufhören musste, um die Flammen auszupusten. Nico wollte sich an Wills Wärme schmiegen, aber verhielt sich ruhig. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das erlaubt war oder ob es noch zu früh war. Verdammt, er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob das hier als richtiges Date zählte, wenn sie beide hier gewesen wären, ungeachtet dessen, ob sie zusammen gekommen wären oder nicht. Aber sie waren es. Sie waren zusammen gekommen. Also bedeutete das irgendwas, oder?  
  
Als Will ihm ein S’more gab, dass er, wie er verkündete, gewissenhaft speziell nur für Nico von Hand geschaffen hätte, entschied er sich, dass ja. Es bedeutete etwas.    
  
Er rückte langsam näher, bis ihre Schenkel sich gegeneinander pressten. Entweder bemerkte Will es nicht oder es störte ihn nicht und Nico hoffte, dass es das Letztere war. "Du hast da ein bisschen Schokolade “, lachte Will und langte hoch, "Genau da." Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen Nicos Mundwinkel entlang und er errötete erregt, als er ein paar Camper aufgeregt zu schwatzen anfangen hörte.  
  
Er zwang sich dazu, Will nicht dafür anzublaffen, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen hatte, er starrte aber Percy und Jason zornig an, sie dabei herausfordernd, etwas zu sagen. Percy tippte mehrmals auf Annabeths Schulter wie ein Kind, das beim Lehrer petzte. Jason streckte einfach seinen Daumen hoch, als er einen Arm um Piper legte. Nico rang sich ein Lächeln ab, erwiderte die Geste, aber behielt seine Arme bei sich.  
  
Ihm misslang es seinen Schock zu verbergen, als Will die klassische Gähnen - und- Strecken-Karte spielte, seine Bewegungen dabei mehr als übertreibend und Nico so reichlich Zeit gab, ihn wenn nötig, zu stoppen. Nico tat es nicht. Also schob Will seinen Arm hinter Nico und ließ ihn auf dem Baumstamm neben Nicos Taille ruhen. Ihn nicht ganz haltend, aber nah dran. Die Absicht war klar.      
  
Er bemerkte, wie Wills Blick wiederholt zu ihm flackerte, seine Reaktion dabei nervös prüfend, wie ein Trapezkünstler, der versucht seine Balance zu finden, sowie sein Arm sich sehr langsam um seine Seite wand. Als er zuerst Wills Arm seine Schulter streifen gespürt hatte, war Nicos erster Instinkt gewesen, sich zu verspannen und seine Schultern unbehaglich zu heben. Augenblicklich begab sich Will wieder in seine Ausgangsposition. Nico warf ihm heimlich einen Blick zu, dabei bemerkend wie der normalerweise selbstsichere und lockere Arzt mit roten Wangen unverwandt ins Feuer starrte. Die Steifheit in Nicos Muskeln begann nachzulassen.  
  
Worüber regte er sich auf? Es war _Will_. Es war der gleiche Idiot, der sich selbst als Köder benutzt hatte, um die römischen Soldaten von Nico, Lou Ellen und Cecil wegzulocken, der ihm während der drei Tage in der Krankenstation mit Hygiene-Vorträgen ein Ohr abgequatscht hatte, der ihn während Eroberung-der-Flagge gestalkt hatte, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht verletzt wurde. Auf der anderen Seite war es _exakt _ wegen dieser Dinge, warum Nico sich so über Will Solace aufregte. Niemand hatte sich jemals zuvor so sehr Mühe wegen ihm gegeben. Niemand, der dazu verpflichtet war.  
  
Dabei versuchend nonchalant zu erscheinen, lehnte sich Nico an den erstarrten Blonden und spürte ihn für einen Moment noch _angespannter_ werden, bevor er plötzlich relaxte. Will stieß langsam seinen Atem aus und legte seine Hand auf Nicos oberen Rücken, versteckt vor neugierigen Augen, und behielt sie dort. Über das selbstzufriedene Lächeln auf Wills Gesicht musste Nico lächeln.  
  
Um die zehn gähnte Will zum fünften Mal. Nico warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. "Bist du müde?"  
  
Will zuckte mit den Achseln. "Mir geht’s gut. Ich will mich nur nicht wirklich bewegen." Er betonte sein Argument, indem er Nicos Finger drückte.  
  
Errötend entzog Nico seine Hand. "Du solltest schlafen, Will. Es ist in Ordnung."  
  
Will schmollte, aber folgte Nicos Beispiel und stand auf. "Also gut. Nacht alle zusammen!"  
  
Sie erhielten ein paar ‘gute Nacht’ zurück, gefolgt von ein paar Pfiffen und Buhrufen. Nico starrte sie alle mit messerwerfenden Blicken an, aber Will zog ihn mit. "Ruhig, Brauner," nuschelte Will. "Ich fühle mich nicht danach, irgendjemanden jetzt noch zusammenflicken zu müssen."  
  
Nico schnaubte beleidigt und sie gingen in Richtung Hütten. "Wenn irgendjemanden, würde ich Percy schlagen."  
  
Will kicherte. "Wegen seiner kleinen Spielidee? Du hast es ihm doch vorhin schon heimgezahlt."  
  
Percy hatte um eine Runde des guten, altmodischen 'Ich hab’ noch nie' gebeten und nachdem er halbherzige Zustimmung von ein paar gelangweilten Campern geerntet hatte, eröffnete er mit 'einen Kerl geküsst' und schaute direkt weithin zu Nico und Will, als ob er Bestätigung erwartete. Nico hatte ihm prompt ein Marshmallow ins Gesicht geworfen.  
  
Will stieß ihn leicht mit seinem Ellbogen an. "Du weißt, dass ich Gewalt nicht gutheiße."  
  
"Du warst derjenige, der mir das Marshmallow gegeben hat!"  
  
"Na ja, du kannst besser zielen!"  
  
Sie grinsten und Nico war ungemein erleichtert, dass die Dinge nicht so unbehaglich waren, wie er befürchtet hatte. Sie konnten, was am Tag zuvor in der Krankenstation passiert war, erwähnen, ohne jedenfalls in eine Lache von Nerven und Demütigung schmelzen zu wollen.    
  
Sie hielten vor der Apollohütte an.  
  
"Also… du—?" fing Nico an, aber unterbrach sich selbst. Die Dinge waren immer noch in jedem anderen Aspekt außerordentlich peinlich.  
  
Will schaute ihn fragend an. “Ich…?"  
  
Nico wurde rot. "Also, uh, ich hatte viel Spaß."  
  
"Oh." Will zappelte, wo er stand. "Yeah. Ich auch." Er kam einen Schritt näher. "Wir könnten das immer… wieder machen, weißt du."  
  
"Yeah“, murmelte Nico, versuchte nicht zu begierig zu erscheinen und versuchte den Klang seines Herzschlags, der in seinen Ohren rauschte, auszublenden.  
  
Will lächelte leicht, bevor er wieder merkwürdig ernst aussah. Nico konnte die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen gepaart mit einer anderen Emotion, die Nico nicht identifizieren konnte, sehen. Während er noch in seiner Grübelei festhing, hatte er kaum bemerkt, wie Will die Entfernung zwischen ihnen Schritt für Schritt, Herzschlag für Herzschlag, verringert hatte, bis er plötzlich genau dort war und seine Hände auf Nicos Schultern waren und er sich zu ihm beugte und Nico wusste, was kam, aber er glaubte es trotzdem nicht. Er bereitete sich darauf vor, Will auf halbem Weg zu treffen, sich selbst auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen, ungeachtet dessen, wie peinlich das war, aber stoppte, als er Will flüstern hörte, "Du wirst dieses Mal nicht ausflippen, oder?"  
  
Nico fiel in sich zusammen. Da die Stimmung _ziemlich _ ruiniert war, schnipste er Will leicht gegen die Stirn. "Idiot!", zischte er. "Es war mein erster Kuss, also halt die Klappe!"  
  
Will feixte und umschloss Nicos Wange vorsichtig. Nico ignorierte den Instinkt, ihn abzuschütteln, zu sehr darauf fokussiert, wie nervtötend _perfekt _ diese Zähne waren. "Kann ich Nummer zwei machen?"  
  
Nico schluckte ein Lachen runter und endete damit, peinliche Schnaubgeräusche von sich zu geben. "Das war erbärmlich ausgedrückt."  
  
Will zog einen Schmollmund. "Nico!" wimmerte er, ohne Zweifel traurig darüber, dass sein Romantikversuch nicht so verlaufen war, wie er gehofft hatte.  
  
Nico schluckte seine Nervosität hinunter und ließ seine Hand langsam vorne in Wills Shirt greifen. Ihn ein bisschen näher heranziehend lehnte Nico sich ihm entgegen. "Nun mach schon."  
  
Will strahlte. "Aye, aye." Er umschloss Nicos andere Wange und ließ ihre Lippen einander leicht berühren, bevor er zurückzog. Nico rollte mit seinen Augen und jagte ihm auf seine Zehenspitzen hüpfend nach und traf ihn für einen richtigen Kuss.  
  
Er dachte, dass er dieses Mal für die Explosion an Wärme bereit gewesen wäre, die ihn bei der Berührung erfüllte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er niemals dazu in der Lage wäre, sich komplett daran zu gewöhnen. Er lächelte gegen Wills Lippen und fühlte sich ekelerregend euphorisch. Es war ein Gefühl, bei dem er sich ebenso sicher war, dass er sich niemals daran gewöhnen würde.  
  
Wills Lachen war atemlos, als ihre Nasen einander liebkosten. "Was ist so lustig?"  
  
Nico schüttete seinen Kopf. "Nichts“, murmelte er und seufzte, als Will ihn fest umarmte.  
  
_ Einfach glücklich._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: offen sein: Im Original war das ein kleines zweideutiges Missverständnis aus „nicht geoutet sein“ und „nicht kommunikativ sein“.
> 
> [2] easy-peezy lemon squeazy: englischer Kinderreim, der ausdrücken soll, dass etwas „babyleicht“ ist. Will benutzt es hier in einem etwas ironischem Kontext.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

  
  
Als Will aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass sich seine Geschwister um ihn versammelt hatten, die ihm in die Wange pieksten, ihre Handflächen auf seine Stirn legten und miteinander flüsterten.  
  
_ "Ist er krank?"_  
  
_ "Er fühlt sich nicht warm an."_  
  
_ "Vielleicht wurde er verflucht."_  
  
_ "Aphrodite-Hütte?"_  
  
_ "Wahrscheinlich."_  
  
Will blinzelte sie an. "Äh… guten Morgen?"  
  
Austin trat nach vorne, dabei den Kopf in einer wissbegierigen Art und Weise zur Seite legend. "Fühlst du dich gut, Will?"  
  
Will schnaubte und setzte sich auf. Was für eine merkwürdige Frage, um – er blickte kurz zur Uhr – sechs Uhr dreißig morgens. "Noch nie besser“, antwortete er mit einem breiten Lächeln. Und es war wahr. Die letzten paar Tage waren die besten seines Lebens gewesen. "Warum?"  
  
Seine Geschwister tauschten Blicke aus. "Na ja", fuhr Austin fort, "es ist nur… du scheinst noch quietschfideler zu sein als gewöhnlich. Und das sagt Einiges."  
  
"Du hast sogar im Schlaf gelächelt und gesummt!" warf Kayla ein. "Es ist echt schwierig zu schlafen, wenn der Hüttenchef dauernd _' Fix You'_ [1] schief summt!"  
  
Will zuckte innerlich zusammen. "Hab’ ich _nicht_! Und wenn ich es getan hätte, dann wäre es nicht schief!"  
  
"Will“, seufzte Austin, "Kayla hat mich wortwörtlich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten, weil sie dich fortlaufend korrigiert hat. Die ganze Hütte ist darüber in einen Summ-Krieg ausgebrochen."  
  
Will zuckte mit den Achseln. Musikalische Wettstreite waren nichts Neues in seiner Hütte. Wenn jemand Liedtexte falsch sang oder einen Refrain vermasselte, dann war es plötzlich, als ob sie alle eine Gruppe von Broadway-Schauspielern wären, die nur noch zwei Tage hatten, um eine Produktion auf die Beine zu stellen. Will hatte sich nie wirklich für den ganzen Wahn begeistern können, aber es war höllisch lustig, ihnen dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie gegeneinander aggressiv sangen.  
  
"Schau, hat dich jemand mit einem Fluch belegt?" fragte Austin. "Aphrodite-Hütte, hab’ ich Recht? Bist du ins Kreuzfeuer von irgendeinem Beziehungskrach geraten? Wir können dir helfen, Bro, aber du musst es uns sagen!"  
  
Will schob Austins Gesicht von seinem weg, dabei das empörte Quäken, dass sein Halbbruder von sich gab, ignorierend und seufzte. "Ernsthaft? Ich bin nicht verflucht! _U nd ich bin nicht unmusikalisch!_“ fügte er mit einem strengen Blick zu Kayla hinzu, die mit ihren Schwestern am Flüstern war.  
  
Sie richtete sich auf. "Du musst dich schließlich damit abfinden, weißt du."  
  
Austin tauchte auf Wills anderer Seite wieder auf. "Ist es deine Gehirnerschütterung? War sie nicht richtig verheilt?"  
  
Will schubste ihn wieder zur Seite. "Schaut! Leute! Keine Flüche! Keine Gehirnerschütterungen! Ich bin einfach… _glücklich_! Okay?"  
  
Sie diskutierten diese Möglichkeit ein bisschen. Will nutzte ihre Diskussion aus, um aus dem Bett zu schlüpfen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die ganze Hütte ihm wie eine Herde folgen würde. Er rollte mit den Augen. "Leute, werdet ihr mir auch ins Bad folgen?"  
  
Kollektiv schüttelten sie ihre Köpfe und traten einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Will seufzte erleichtert und nahm Reißaus in die Waschräume, bevor irgendwelche weiteren Fragen geäußert werden konnten. Er machte sich fertig und starrte sein Spiegelbild für ein paar Momente an. Er schaffte es nicht, in seine Haare irgendeine Ordnung zu kriegen. Warum musste es immer hinten so abstehen? Hatte er schon immer diese Sommersprosse auf seiner Nasenspitze? Oh Götter, er klang wie ein Aphroditekind.  
  
Er schüttelte sich, trat aus dem Waschhaus heraus und ließ seine Schultern fallen, als seine Hütte sich einmal mehr um ihm herum versammelte.  
  
"Warum?" fragte Kayla unverblümt. "Ich meine, versteh' uns nicht falsch! Wir sind glücklich, dass du glücklich bist! Aber, äh…"  
  
Will dachte an Nico und begann zu erröten. "Ich bin einfach… es ist… warum ist das von Belang?"  
  
"Oh Götter!" Austin schnippte mit seinen Fingern. "Ich wusste, ich hab' ins Schwarze getroffen, als ich Aphrodite erwähnt habe! Will hat sich ein Date verschafft!"  
  
Die Apollocamper ließen alle ein spöttisches ‘Ooohh’ ertönen, das immer noch irgendwie mühelos in Akkorde abgestimmt wurde.  
  
Will schluckte. "Aw, kommt schon, Leute! Das ist doch jetzt keine so große Sache, oder?"  
  
Kayla warf ihre Hände hoch und presste sie an ihre Schläfen und tat so, als müsste sie schwer nachdenken. "OH! Wartet! Ich habe eine Vision!" stichelte sie. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und zwinkerte. "Ich sehe viele Schädel und Dunkelheit! Es ist Nico, nicht wahr?"  
  
Will stotterte los, sein Blick wechselte von der einen zur anderen Seite und schaute nach einem Fluchtweg. "Frühstück!", platzte aus ihm heraus, die Stimme viel höher als sonst. "Wer hat Hunger?"  
  
Die jüngeren Camper schluckten den Köder sofort und hauten in Richtung Speisesaal ab. Er nutzte die Ablenkung aus und rannte mit ihnen, dabei die spitzen Blicke, die er von den älteren, weniger blinden Campern erhielt, ignorierend. Als sich die Apollo-Kinder einer nach dem anderen entlang der Tische einordneten, zählte Will durch, murmelte dabei die Namen vor sich hin und war blind dem Camper gegenüber, der sich ihm näherte. "Kayla, Austin, Jamie, Taylor, Nico, Daniel—Nico!" Will wirbelte zurück zu dem einzigen Sohn des Hades, der neben ihm stand, die Arme verschränkt und ein gelangweilter  – fast passiver – Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Morgen“, murmelte er, bevor er ein Gähnen unterdrückte.  
  
"Du siehst… äh, müde aus." Will runzelte beim Anblick der dunklen Schatten unter Nicos blutunterlaufenen Augen die Stirn. Seine Frisur war zerstört und sah fast so aus, als ob er gerannt wäre. Er trug immer noch die gleiche Kleidung wie die Nacht zuvor, aber sein Schwert war an seine Seite geheftet und Will bemerkte etwas Dreck an Nicos Stiefeln und fingerlosen Handschuhen. "Hast du _überhaupt _ Schlaf abbekommen?"  
  
"Unterweltproblem." Nico gähnte wieder. "Mein Vater brauchte mich mal wieder, um seine Drecksarbeit zu erledigen."  
  
Will mochte den Klang dessen nicht. "Wurdest du verletzt?"  
  
"Hm?", brummte er schläfrig. "Oh, nein. Hades hat mich wortwörtlich seine Drecksarbeit machen lassen. Offensichtlich waren ein paar fiese Harpien in Persephones Garten gelangt und ich musste sie zusammentreiben. Keine große Sache, nur viel Schreien und durch Matsch waten."  
  
Will nickte, obwohl seine Augen noch immer über Nicos Körper flackerten, suchte dabei nach dem kleinsten Riss in seiner Kleidung, dem winzigsten Anzeichen von Schmerz, der das über erschöpfte Gesichtszüge flackerte, irgendwelche Signale, die seinem brennenden Wunsch entgegenkamen, den Hades-Sohn in Luftpolsterfolie zu wickeln und ihn fest im Arm zu halten. Er wollte in der Nähe bleiben und jedem ein großes “Stopp”-Schild entgegenhalten, der mit einem scharfen Objekt zu nah an ihn herankam. Aber hauptsächlich wollte er, dass Nico frühstückte und dann schlafen ging. Irgendwie rückständig, aber wenn Nico darauf bestand, nachtaktiv zu sein, dann würde Will es beruhen lassen. Für jetzt, jedenfalls.  
  
"Du solltest essen“, sagte er. Nico schwankte für einen Moment auf seinen Füßen, etwas murmelnd, was wahrscheinlich ein Protest war. Will schnipste mit seinen Fingern vor seinem Gesicht. "Hey, Nico! Kannst du mich überhaupt hören?"  
  
Nico schlug nach ihm. "'Hm, wach!"  
  
"Kaum", kicherte Will. "Also gut, in Ordnung. Schlaf zuerst. Schaffst du es in deine Hütte, ohne umzufallen?"  
  
Nico brachte ein Nicken zustande. "Yeah. Ich war eigentlich auf dem Weg dahin, aber dann sah ich dich deine Hütte hierhin führen und ich dachte ich sollte, du weißt schon, guten Morgen sagen."  
  
Wills besorgtes Stirnrunzeln spaltete sich in ein Grinsen. "Yeah, du bist müde. Geh und schlaf dich aus, Knochenkopf."  
  
Nico war zu ausgelaugt, um zu streiten, was Will viel zu sehr belustigte. Er murmelte eine Verabschiedung und taumelte davon. Will schaute ihm nach, bevor Kayla sich offenkundig räusperte. Sofort schaute er auf seine Hütte zurück, die hinter ihm saß. Sie alle wackelten entweder mit ihren Augenbrauen, zwinkerten oder warfen ihm Kussgeräusche zu.  
  
"Oh, haltet die Klappe“, sagte er zu ihnen und setzte sich.  


…

  
Die Krankenstation war ausgelastet. Die Ares-Hütte war in eine Rauferei mit der Hekate-Hütte darüber geraten, welche Gruppe die Arena für diesen Tag gebucht hatte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Will den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen war. Es waren wirklich Kleinigkeiten. Ein paar verstauchte Knöchel, blaue Flecken, ein paar Camper waren tierische Ohren und Schwänze gesprossen. Nichts Neues. Die Hekate-Flüche würden schließlich nachlassen und Verletzungen, wie Verstauchungen und Brüche, waren leicht zu beheben. Dennoch hatte er geradewegs durch die Mittagspause durchgearbeitet und kaum angehalten, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Er konnte schon die Spannung von der Überlastung seiner Fähigkeiten in seinen Muskeln spüren, und da war immer noch so viel zu tun.  
  
"Mach ‘ne Pause“, sagte Clovis zu ihm, als er ein paar der schlimmer verletzten (und sturen) Camper in den Schlaf lullte. "Wir kriegen das hin."  
  
Will schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nichts für ungut, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich mich umdrehe, schläfst du ein." Clovis öffnete seinen Mund, aber Will fuhr fort, "Mein Kopf wird nicht abschalten, während hier immer noch unbehandelte Camper sind. Es ist mein Fluch."  
  
So um drei Uhr kam Percy mit Annabeth an seiner Seite herein. Sie schrie ihn an, seinen Ellbogen weiter hochzuhalten. Percy zog eine Grimasse, aber tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. "Das hier ist blöd“, schnaubte er.  
  
"Hey Leute“, grüßte Will, als er bei ihnen ankam. “Was ist los?"  
  
Annabeth stieß Percy an. "Sag’ ihm, was passiert ist."  
  
Percy blickte hoch zur Decke, als ob er seinen Onkel bat, ihn hier und jetzt niederzustrecken. "Ich bin von der Felswand gefallen."  
  
"Und _wie _ bist du die Felswand hinunter gefallen?"  
  
Percy seufzte. "Annabeth hat mich runtergeschubst."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich bin ausgerutscht und na ja, … ich hab versucht mein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und…"  
  
"Er hat mich _betatscht_!" Annabeth verschränkte ihre Arme und errötete. "Vor _allen_ Leuten. Inklusive Chiron! Idiot!"  
  
"Ich war  am _Fallen_!" , protestierte Percy. "Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als ob ich noch nie—!"  
  
_" O-kay!"_ Will schlug seine Hände zusammen. "Details sind nicht wirklich von Belang. Warum kommst du nicht einfach mit nach hinten und ich flicke dich direkt zusammen. Annabeth, du kannst einfach hier warten. Es ist hinten irgendwie überfüllt."  
  
Annabeth zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln, immer noch rot im Gesicht und Will führte Percy zu den Betten und gab ihm ein Zeichen, sich zu setzen. Percy plumpste nieder. "Götter, sie ist verrückt! Ich meine, was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Mich einfach fallen lassen? Es war ein Reflex!"  
  
Will schnaubte, als er sich Percys Ellbogen ansah. "Du wärst so oder so hinunter gefallen."  
  
"Es ist falsch, wenn du es tust und wenn du es nicht tust, ist es auch nicht richtig." Percy seufzte. "Außerdem war es wenigstens meine _Freundin_! Also würdest du dich nicht lieber an Nico klammern, als an Jason oder mich?"  
  
Will stotterte. "N-Na ja, da-das ist-… ich meine…" Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und blickte hoch zur Decke. "Herrje, was ist mit allen los, dass sie das heute erwähnen?"  
  
Percy kicherte, als Will begann, ihn zu heilen. "Es ist das Einzige, worüber die Leute gerade reden."  
  
Will warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu und erinnerte sich an Jasons ernsten Vortrag, bevor er nach dem Sommer gegangen war. "Oh Götter, du wirst mir nicht auch drohen, oder?"  
  
Percy schnaubte. "Ne. Ich unterstütze euch Jungs. Ich meine, Nico verdient es, glücklich zu sein. Und es ist irgendwie schwer zu sagen, mit all dem Fluchen und dem vor sich hin Brüten, aber… Ich denke, er ist es."  
  
Will musste sich zwingen, nicht zu erröten. Er fühlte sich wie ein Teenie, der die Erlaubnis des Vaters bekam, seine Tochter zum Abschlussball zu begleiten. Es war ruhig, während Will seinen Ellbogen zu Ende heilte. "Fertig“, sagte er und Percy beugte seinen Arm und schaute beeindruckt aus. Will rieb seine Hände; sie wurden immer etwas wund nach so viel Heilen.  
  
"Spitze!", pfiff Percy. "Danke Mann!"  
  
Will nickte, zögerte und sprach dann wieder. "Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"  
  
"Schieß los."  
  
"Was ist zwischen dir und Nico passiert?"  
  
Die Atmosphäre im Raum wechselte in Sekundenschnelle. Percy schaute überrascht und dann ein bisschen verlegen aus, als ob er sich nicht sicher war, was er sagen sollte und was nicht. "Nico und ich“, begann er unsicher klingend, "haben eine Vergangenheit. So viel ist sicher. Ich hatte nur nicht bemerkt wie sehr, bis letzten Sommer."  
  
"Ich kann dir nicht folgen."  
  
"Tut mir leid, Will." Percy warf ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln Blick zu. "Vielleicht sollte Nico das erklären."  
  
Will fühlte sich sogar noch schlechter als zuvor, aber er nickte wieder.  
  
Percy klatschte ihm auf die Schulter. "Danke nochmal, dass du mich geheilt hast. Das ist ernsthaft so cool. Kannst du auch sowas wie Karies und so Zeug behandeln?"  
  
Trotz alledem grinste Will. "Ernsthaft, ich hab’ keine Ahnung. Ich hab’s nie versucht."  
  
Percy schien dies einen Moment zu überdenken. "Na ja, ein Weg, es herauszufinden. Wenn ich jemals eine Wurzelbehandlung brauchte, dann werde ich direkt zu dir kommen."  
  
Will wusste nie, wann Percy Witze machte oder ernst war. Er lachte einfach höflich und nickte. "Okay, dann."  
  
Percy dankte ihm wieder, bevor er sich wieder draußen mit Annabeth traf. Sie zankten sich auf dem ganzen Weg zur Tür hinaus. Will schaute ihnen nach, als sie gingen und verlor sich in seinen Gedanken.

 ....

  
Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die Krankenstation ruhiger wurde, war Will erschöpft. Er ließ sich auf einen Tritt – Hocker im Vorratsschrank fallen und lehnte sich zurück, trotz der Boxen und Regale, die sich unangenehm  in seinen Rücken drückten. Er streckte seine Hände wieder aus.  
  
"Will?" rief jemand vom Flur her.  
  
"Hier drin“, antwortete er automatisch, dabei immer noch auf seine Hände blickend.  
  
Er hörte Fußtritte näherkommen und schaute hoch, als die Tür weiter aufgedrückt wurde. Nico stand dort und sah sehr viel ausgeruhter und munterer aus als an diesem Morgen. Er sah außerdem ziemlich verärgert aus. "Was machst du?"  
  
Will ließ seine Hände fallen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Inventur. Wir hatten einen betriebsamen Tag, also will ich nachsehen, was wir auffüllen müssen."  
  
Nico nickte. "Yeah, Percy hat mir von dem Ares versus Hecate – Ding erzählt."  
  
Will spannte sich an. "Hat er?"  
  
"Er hat mir auch von dem Felswand-Vorfall erzählt." Nico schnaubte. "Er hat außerdem über dich irgendwas davon gesagt, dass du mit Zahnmedizin anfangen willst?"  
  
Will zwang sich zu einem Kichern. "Er kam mit einem verstauchten Ellbogen herein. Ich habe einfach irgendwie mitgespielt."  
  
Nico antwortete nicht sofort. Er beobachtete Will auf die gleiche analytische Art wie Will das am Morgen getan hatte, als ob er ihn nach Wunden absuchte. "Was ist los?", forderte er – nicht fragte – und Will zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Du siehst schlimmer aus als ich an diesem Morgen, und das will wirklich was heißen." Nicos Tonfall war sanft, es fehlte an der Bissigkeit, die er normalerweise verwendete.  
  
Will schüttelte einfach nur seinen Kopf. "Ich bin einfach nur rein bisschen müde vom Heilen den ganzen Tag über, das ist alles." Er rieb sich seine linke Hand.  
  
Nico bemerkte es und stapfte herüber. Er schnappte sich Wills Hand und starrte sie an.  
"Götter, deine Hände _brennen_!" , keuchte er und umschloss sie zwischen seinen beiden. Es fühlte sich kalt und sanft an, wie ein Kühlakku, nur viel besser.  
  
Wills Herz sprang ihm bis zur Kehle. "Uh", krächzte er. "Es ist nur ein Nebeneffekt vom überheilen."  
  
Nico schnaubte nur ungehalten und grummelte über scheinheilige Doktoren, aber er ließ seine Hand nicht los. Vielmehr drückte er fester. Will drückte zurück, nicht dazu in der Lage, Nicos Blick zu begegnen. Dennoch, was Percy vorhin gesagt hatte, schwirrte in seinem Kopf herum. Er wollte so dringend fragen, aber er wollte auch nicht Nico zu irgendetwas drängen. Er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe.  
Nico verstand seinen Gesichtsausdruck als Unbehagen und begann, seinen Griff zu lockern, aber Will hielt ihn fest und legte seine andere Hand auf Nicos oben drauf. "Kann ich… kann ich dich etwas P-persönliches fragen?"  
  
Nicos Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, aber er nickte schwach und zögernd.  
  
Will atmete tief ein. "Percy." Nico spannte sich unter Wills Hand an. "Was… was ist da passiert?"  
  
Nico hatte definitiv nicht erwartet, dass der Sohn des Poseidon das Thema sein würde. Er starrte auf den Boden, Haare verdeckten seine Augen. Für einen Moment sah er wieder wie das dürre, bleiche und schmollende Kind in der Krankenstation aus. Will beeilte sich, ihm zu versichern: "I-Ich meine, du musst das nicht beantworten. Entschuldige."  
  
Nico schüttelte seinen Kopf. "E-es ist okay. Ich bin über es hinweg."  
  
"Es?"  
  
"Ihn."  
  
"Ihn? Oh. Du meinst… oh." Will war sich nicht sicher, was das bange Gefühl in seiner Brust war. Percy Jackson war der größte Heros, der Star von Camp Half-Blood. Trotz all seiner Fehler war Percy Jackson immer noch einer der mutigsten, stärksten und freundlichsten Halbgötter, die Will kannte. Wie sollte er _damit _ konkurrieren können? "Hast du jemals …?"  
  
"Oh Götter, nein!" Nico zog eine Grimasse. "Ich habe nie auch nur irgendwas versucht. Nachdem Bianca starb …" Er schaute weg. "Es war hart, weißt du?"  
  
Will wusste. Er verstand, wie es war, Geschwister zu verlieren. Michael und Lee hatten ihn unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Lee war der Erste gewesen, der Will die Krankenstation gezeigt hatte, als er das erste Mal ins Camp kam. Michael war derjenige, der ihm zeigte, wie man ordentlich einen Pfeil schoss. Er zog Nico mit einem Seufzen näher. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er, selbst als er begann die Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf zusammen zu setzen – warum genau Nico in den Schatten geblieben war. Unerklärlicherweise stieg Zorn in ihm hoch, aber nicht Nico geltend. Er dachte an Percy und wie er, sogar schon vor Biancas Tod, Nicos Versuche, mit ihm zu reden, gewöhnlich abgewimmelt hatte. Dann war er wütend auf sich selbst für solche Gedanken.  
  
Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich will da nicht gerade darüber reden. Ich habe mich wie einen Idioten dastehen lassen und das ist so ziemlich die ganze Geschichte auf den Punkt gebracht."  
  
Will nickte verstehend. Meistens wollte er auch nicht über Michael und Lee reden. Er seufzte und drückte Nicos Hand fester. "Du musst nicht. Aber ich werde immer hier sein, um dir zuzuhören, wann immer du es tust." Er lächelte beruhigend. "Fürs Protokoll, ich habe _immer _ gedacht, dass du ein Idiot wärst."  
  
Nico schlug ihm leicht auf den Kopf. "Trottel."  
  
"Göre."  
  
"Schwachkopf."  
  
Will hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich einander genähert hatten, bis er Nicos Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte. Will war sich nicht sicher, wer es dieses Mal initiiert hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er in dem einen Moment in Nicos Obsidian-Augen blickte, mit seinem Daumen dabei entlang der weniger werdenden Augenringe fuhr, und im nächsten hatte er Probleme sich ans durch die Nase atmen zu erinnern, während seine Mund damit beschäftigt war, ein sehr begieriges Paar Lippen zu begrüßen.  
  
"Vier", atmete er aus als sie sich trennten und öffnete langsam seine Augen.  
  
Nico blinzelte. "Was?"  
  
"Das ist das vierte Mal, dass wir uns geküsst haben", erklärte Will. "Ein Mal im Separee, zwei Mal vor meiner Hütte und ein Mal hier drin."  
  
Nico runzelte seine Stirn. "Du zählst mit, wie oft wir uns küssen?"  
  
Einfach nur Nicos Bestätigung der Handlung zu hören, ließ Wills Magen flattern. Er lächelte schüchtern. "Yeah?"  
  
Nico spöttelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dann, bevor Will sich zu peinlich berührt fühlen konnte, neigte er Wills Kinn so, dass sie wieder Angesicht zu Angesicht waren. "Wetten, ich schaffe es, dass du nicht mehr mitzählen kannst."  
  
Er war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht tiefrot war, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er grinste wieder. "Bedingungen?"  
  
Nico kicherte. "Halt die Klappe, Solace", murmelte er und versiegelte ihre Lippen wieder.  
  
_ Fünf, sechs, sieben…_  
  
Will versuchte mitzuzählen – tat er wirklich – aber Nicos Finger schlüpften in seine Haare und sein Hirn wurde Matsch. Er entschied, dass „zu viele zum Zählen” keine schlechte Antwort war.  


…

 

  
Am nächsten Tag versuchte Will Bogenschießen zu trainieren, aber seine Gedanken gingen immer wieder zu letzter Nacht zurück, zum Vorratsschrank, dahin, als er mit Nico di Angelo _rumgemacht _ hatte.  
  
Er fühlte ein Rucken durch seinen Magen gehen und der Pfeil zwischen seinen Finger entglitt frühzeitig.  
  
“PASS AUF, WILL!" Katie Gardner fauchte ihn an. "Du hast mein Ziel getroffen!"  
  
"Tut mir leid", rief Will zu ihr herüber. "Er ist entrutscht!"  
  
Katie schüttelte ihren Kopf, bevor sie wieder in Position ging.  
  
Will wandte sich seinem eigene Ziel zu und zog einen anderen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher. Als er seinen Bogen hob und die roten Kreise vor ihm fokussierte, hörte er ein bekanntes Lachen. Ein bisschen weiter links sprach Percy gerade mit zwei neueren Campern, denen er wahrscheinlich alles zeigte.  
  
Sofort rauschte eine Welle von Zorn durch Will, als er sich an den schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck auf Nicos Gesicht erinnerte, wann immer die Sprache auf den Sohn des Poseidon kam. Der Grund, warum Nico weggelaufen war, sich so alleine gefühlt hatte, sich so sehr bemüht hatte.  
  
Will knirschte mit den Zähnen und wechselte plötzlich sein Ziel, zeigte mit seinem Pfeil gerade einen Fuß oder so neben Percys Grinsen und ließ ihn ohne überhaupt einen rationalen Gedanken fliegen. Er schaute mit Befriedigung, als er an Percy mit einem hörbaren _whoosh _ vorbei segelte, bevor er in einen Baum neben ihm schlug. Percy sprang hoch und wirbelte herum, das Gesicht weit vor Schock und ein bisschen grün.  
  
"Meine Schuld, Jackson!" rief Will süffisant herüber.  
  
Percy glotzte nur zwischen ihm und dem Pfeil hin und her.  
  
_"_ _William Solace"_ , fauchte eine verärgerte Stimme hinter ihm. Will erstarrte."Was war das da gerade?"  
  
Mit sinkendem Magen wirbelte Will herum, um einen verärgerten Italiener zu ihm zornig hinaufblitzend zu entdecken. "N-Nico!" Er schluckte. "W-was war was?"  
  
"Will, _bitte _ sag mir, dass du nicht gerade versucht hast, Percy zu filetieren."  
  
"Ich habe nicht auf ihn gezielt!" verteidigte Will sich wahrheitsgemäß. Er würde niemals jemanden verletzen. Ihnen ein bisschen Angst einjagen? Ja. Tatsächlich Wunden zufügen? Nein. Es war einer der Gründe, warum er noch nie auf einem Auftrag gewesen war. Er konnte Gewalt nicht ertragen. Verteidigung war eine Sache, sinnloses Zerfleischen eine andere. "I habe nur…"  
  
Nico knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Ist das wegen dem, was ich dir letzte Nacht erzählt habe? Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich nichts sagen wollte! Ich wusste, dass die Dinge dann anders sein würden!"  
  
Will höhnte. "Was, soll ich so tun, als ob alles eitel Sonnenschein wäre? Er hat dir wehgetan!"  
  
"Das war vor _über einem Jahr_ “ Nico schäumte vor Wut. "Ich mag ihn nicht mehr auf diese Weise. Ich habe es seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr! Ich dachte, dass ich das letzte Nacht ziemlich offensichtlich gemacht hätte!"  
  
Will errötete, dabei sich ziemlich bewusst des öffentlichen Umfeldes und wie all die Aufmerksamkeit der Camper auf ihn fixiert zu sein schienen. "Ähm."  
  
Nico atmete tief ein. "Schau, ich brauche nicht meinen festen Freund, um meine Schlachten für mich zu schlagen, okay? Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen."  
  
Will war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dabei war, einen Herzstillstand zu bekommen. "F… fester Freund?"  
  
Nicos Kopf schoss nach oben, die Augen wild und die Wangen dunkelrot, als er realisierte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund ein paar Mal. "I… Ich habe das nicht gesagt."  
  
Will bekam ein riesiges Grinsen. "Doch, hast du."  
  
"Nein, habe ich nicht. Halt deinen Mund."  
  
"Du hast mich gerade deinen festen Freund genannt."  
  
"Halte ihn sofort."  
  
"Nico di Angelo hat mich seinen festen Freund genannt!"  
  
"Will, ich _schwöre bei  Hades!"_  
  
Will brach in Lachen aus und ließ seinen Bogen fallen, um einen verwirrten Halbgott in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, sich an ihn klammernd, sogar als Nico zappelte und fluchte. "Du kannst mich das alles nennen, wenn du willst!", rief er aus und ließ Nico schnell los, um sich zu räuspern und ein professionelle Pose anzunehmen. "Natürlich", fuhr er in seiner besten “der Arzt weiß es am besten” Stimme fort „gibt es ein paar Voraussetzungen.“  
  
Nico schaute ihn mit Verzweiflung an, hin und her gerissen zwischen Will treten oder ihn küssen zu wollen. "Meinst du das ernst?"  
  
Will zwinkerte. "Immer ernst, Death Boy. Ich werde dir ein ärztliches Rezept geben."  
  
"…Ein ärztliches Rezept."  
  
Will nickte herrisch und verschränkte seine Arme. "Jeden Morgen Frühstück, _mindes tens _zwei Küsse am Tag – einen morgens, einen abends – und wöchentlich eine abendliche Verabredung."  
  
Nico rollte mit seinen Augen,doch ein kleines Lächeln hatte sich in sein Gesicht geschlichen."Und wie lange genau wirst du das beibehalten?"  
  
“Es gibt uneingeschränkten Nachschlag."  
  
"Götter… das war so _furchtbar_ , Will. Ich dachte schon, die Wortspiele deines _Vaters _ wären schlecht!"  
  
Will strahlte nur. "Du magst es. Lüg’ nicht mal. Übrigens, du weißt, was ich jetzt tun muss, oder?"  
  
Nico warf ihm einen Blick zu, als ob er damit gerechnet hätte. "Du wirst auch, wenn ich nein sage, oder?"  
  
"So ziemlich."  
  
Nico rollte mit seinen Augen. "Wenn du musst."  
Will zog ihn in die engste Umarmung hinein, die er aufbringen konnte, hob Nico regelrecht von seinen Füßen und drehte ihn in einem Halbkreis. Die Camper um sie herum könnten in aufgeregten Klatsch ausgebrochen sein und Nico könnte oder könnte ihnen nicht allen den Mittelfinger gezeigt haben, aber Will war zu konzentriert auf die Art, wie ihre Herzen miteinander schlugen, um dem wirklich Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "Fix you" von Coldplay ist gemeint! :) Hört euch den Song doch mal an, der ist ziemlich krass Solangelo :D
> 
> Und für die, die genauso durch sind wie ich: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hcJ-fA8FDA


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

  
  
Der Sommer neigte sich dem Ende zu. Das Ende der Jahreszeit war überall um sie herum präsent – in der Luft, in dem Geräusch der zirpenden Grillen und in der schwindenden Anzahl an Campern, die in der Lage waren, zu ihren Eltern zurückzukehren. Nico dachte, dass er dieses Mal auf Wills Abreise vorbereitet gewesen wäre, aber als sein -seit einem Monat- fester Freund erwähnte, dass er nur noch eine Woche übrig hätte, musste er den finsteren Zug, der sich auf seine Lippen legen wollte, niederkämpfen.  
  
“Ich habe immer noch eine Woche!” kam prompt Wills Versuch, ihn aufzumuntern. “Außerdem kommst du dieses Jahr _viel _ öfter zu Besuch, oder? Wir werden auf echte Dates und so Kram gehen! Meine Mom würde es lieben, wieder für dich zu kochen! Sie fragt immer nach dir, weißt du.”  
  
Nicos Innereien verdrehten sich bei dem Gedanken, mehr von Mrs. Solaces Kochkünsten verdauen zu müssen, aber Will hatte es sechszehn Jahre lang gegessen und überlebt, also konnte er ein paar Abendessen schaffen, um sie glücklich zu machen. Trotzdem, es hatte ihn angekotzt, _einen Freund_ letzten Sommer zu verlieren. Es schmerzte noch mehr, _seinen Freund_ diesen Sommer zu verlieren.  
  
Die Sitzanordnung im Speisesaal war lasch während der letzten Woche. Niemand schien es wirklich zu interessieren und Nico war da nicht anders. Will und er hatten auf den Hadestisch Anspruch erhoben und sahen zu, wie ihre Freunde sich ihnen einer nach dem anderen anschlossen. Jason setzte sich neben Nico mit Piper neben ihm, während Percy und Annabeth sich ihnen gegenüber setzten. Clovis, Lou Ellen und Cecil quetschten sich an Wills Ende. Nico war sicher, dass der Hadestisch noch nie so viele lebende Körper an sich gehabt hatte.  
  
Er hörte mehr zu, als dass er redete, aber niemand schien sich daran zu stören. Von Zeit zu Zeit würde ihm jemand eine Frage stellen oder ihn für Unterstützung bei einem nichtigen Streit anblicken. Jason und Piper stritten sich wieder über Blumen, während Percy und Clovis über die Möglichkeit der Aufnahme von Träume zu diskutieren schienen. Nico würde ab und zu nicken, ein, zwei spitze Kommentare machen, aber sich dann an Wills Seite zurücklehnen, als der Sohn des Apollo fröhlich Klatsch mit Lou Ellen und Annabeth austauschte. Er versteckte ein Grinsen hinter seinem Getränk, als Will immer noch über etwas kichernd, was Annabeth gesagt hatte, einen Arm und ihn schlang, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Sie teilten ein Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder ihren eigenen Gesprächen widmeten. Nico warf einen Blick zu Jason und Piper, die immer noch über Azaleen quasselten und entschied sich, bei der Traum-TV Debatte mitzumachen.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen trennten Nico und Will sich von ihren Freunden. “ _Musst _ du unbedingt heute Nacht in die Krankenstation gehen?”, fragte Nico und rümpfte seine Nase darüber, wie _weinerlich _ er klang.  
  
Will lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. “Yeah. Die Räumlichkeiten müssen sich am Anfang und am Ende des Sommers Inspektionen unterziehen und der Hüttenälteste der Apollo Hütte ist derjenige, der es tun muss. So sind die Regeln.”  
  
Nico rollte mit seinen Augen. “Regeln, die du verfasst hast.”  
  
“Ich habe gerade ein Déjà vu.”  
  
“Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir uns darüber letztes Jahr gestritten haben.”  
  
“Klingt nach uns. Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich darüber auch nächstes Jahr streiten.”  
  
Nicos Herz flatterte bei der Erwähnung des nächsten Jahres, genau wie es das jedes Mal machte, wenn Will davon sprach, irgendeine Art von Zukunft mit ihm zu haben. “Und das Jahr danach?”  
  
Will summte und nahm seine Hand. “Höchstwahrscheinlich.”  
  
“Und das Jahr danach?”  
  
“Nun ja… wahrscheinlich nicht.”  
  
Nicos Lächeln verblasste. “Was?”  
  
Will zuckte mit den Schultern. “Wir werden dann zu alt für das Camp sein, oder? Ich meine, wir werden 18 sein. Ich werde meine eiserne Regel dann entweder an Austin oder Kayla abtreten müssen.”  
  
Nico nickte. “Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es Percys und Annabeths letztes Jahr ist. Es wird merkwürdig werden, sie nicht zu sehen.”  
  
“Sie werden in der Nähe sein”, versicherte Will ihm. “Plus, du wirst sie in Neu-Rom sehen, wenn du Hazel und so besuchst.”  
  
“Schätze ich.” Nico drückte Wills Hand.  
  
“Wir haben noch Zeit”, sagte er sanft. “Alle Zeit der Welt, wirklich.”  
  
Nico kicherte. Er tat das in letzter Zeit oft. Lachen. Lächeln. Dinge, von denen er dachte, dass er vergessen hätte, wie man sie tat. Er hatte sich jedoch selbst wiederentdeckt und er hatte einen strahlenden Sohn des Apollo an seiner Seite, um es zu zeigen. “Wie oft, denkst du, wird die Welt fast untergehen, bis wir das Camp verlassen?”  
  
Will hielt sein Kinn in Pseudo-Gedanken. “Hm. Schwer zu sagen. Wir haben im Durchschnitt einen pro Sommer, seitdem Percy ins Camp kam, aber dieser ist bisher komplett friedlich. Tatsächlich ist dieser wahrscheinlich mein Lieblingssommer hier.”  
  
“Keine Kriege, keine Schlachten, keine vermissten Halbgötter.”  
  
“Es _is t _schön”, stimmte Will zu und zog Nico näher. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingerknöcheln Nicos Wange entlang und schob sein Pony aus seine Augen. “Aber das ist nicht der Grund.”  
  
Nico sah die Absicht in Wills Augen und wünschte sich plötzlich, dass er ein Pfefferminz nach dem Abendessen genommen hätte. “Oh?”  
  
Will summte wieder und ließ ihre Stirne aneinander ruhen. “Ich muss wirklich zur Krankenstation gehen.”  
  
Nico seufzte. “Fein. Ich sehe dich dann morgen.”  
  
“Genau.” Will drückte einen schnellen Gute Nacht – Kuss auf Nicos Lippen. “Nacht.”  
  
“Bleib’ nicht zu lange auf!”, rief Nico ihm nach, als er sich davon machte.  
  
Will grinned. “Dasselbe gilt für dich, Babe!”  
  
Nico rollte seine Augen, als sein Freund wegrannte, dann dämmerte ihm langsam, was genau er gesagt hatte. “ _Wie_ hast du _mich gerade genannt_ _?!_ ”

…  
  
Will hüpfte am nächsten Morgen vor der Hadeshütte auf den Zehenspitzen auf und ab, als er rhythmisch gegen die Tür klopfte. Er grinste, als er das charakteristische Stöhnen von drinnen aus der Hütte hörte, gefolgt von schweren Schritten. Einen Moment später öffnete Nico die Tür. “Geh weg”, murmelte er.  
  
“Dir auch einen guten Morgen”, kicherte Will. “Willst du frühstücken gehen?”  
  
“Will, es ist sieben Uhr morgens. Wann bin ich _jemals _ um sieben Uhr morgens aufgestanden?”  
  
“Heute?” Will versuchte einen süßen Schmollmund, aber bekam eine Tür wieder ins Gesicht geknallt. Er schnaubte und begann zu klopfen. “Nico! Gemein!”  
  
“Brauch’ Schlaf”, rief sein Freund aus.  
  
Will schüttelte seinen Kopf hoch in Richtung des tristen Himmels. Es war kalt für August und die schweren Wolken sahen aus, als würden sie jeden Moment anfangen zu regnen. Er wollte frühstücken, bevor es dazu kam. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er so früh erschienen war. “Nico, komm schon, krieg deinen Hintern hoch!”  
  
“Ugh. Hör auf, so zu reden!”  
  
Feixend bereitete Will sich darauf vor, einmal mehr mit Klopfen anzufangen, als ein einziger, fetter Regentropfen gegen seine Wange schlug. Er quietschte und ohne auf seinen faulen Freund zu warten, damit der ihn hineinließ, schlüpfte er hinein. Nico war schon wieder zurück im Bett und warf ihm einen Todesblick zu. “Es regnet”, verteidigte sich Will.  
  
Ein süffisantes Grinsen erschien auf Nicos müden Gesichtszügen. “Du bist wirklich wie eine Katze”, nuschelte er schläfrig und vergrub sich wieder in seinen Laken.  
  
Will neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. “Ich bin eine was?”  
  
“Vergiss es.”  
  
Will schmunzelte und schlich sich hinüber mit der Absicht, Nico schwungvoll hochzuheben und einfach unerträglich zu sein. Als er über Nico emporragte, die Wangen aufgeplustert und für einen schnellen Tod betete, als er seine Arme hob, zuckte Nicos Bein aus seinem Deckennest hervor und rammte ihm das Knie direkt in den Magen. Will stöhnte und plumpste vorwärts aufs Bett, halb lachend, halb schluchzend während er seinen Bauch hielt. “Penner.”  
  
Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Nico unter all diesen Bezügen kicherte. Nachdem der Schmerz abgeflaut war, schlängelte Will sich neben ihn heran und stupste dorthin, wo er Nicos Kopf vermutete. “Du steht nicht auf, oder?”  
  
Nico grummelte.  
  
Will seufzte und schaute aus dem Fenster. Die dicken Vorhänge waren ein winzigen Spalt breit auseinander und gaben einen kleinen Blick auf den Himmel frei. Es war immer noch nur leichter Nieselregen, aber ein schwaches Donnergrollen ertönte in der Ferne. “Okay, okay.” Er stupste Nico wieder an. “Kommst du wenigstens aus deiner Hobbithöhle heraus?”  
  
“Ich traue dir nicht.”  
  
“Nico, das schmerzt.”  
  
“Nein, ich weiß, wie du funktionierst. Zuerst total süß und unschuldig. Das ist alles Fassade.”  
  
“ _Bitte_?”  Ein Moment der Stille und dann kam Nico hervor wie eine Schildkröte aus ihrem Panzer. Will zeigte ihm ein kleines, süßes Lächeln. “Hi.”  
  
Nico beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. “Hallo…”  
  
Will stützte sich auf einem Ellbogen ab. “Wie viel Uhr bist du zu Bett gegangen?”  
  
Nico zuckte mit einer Schulter. “Eins? Zwei? Du?”  
  
“Halb drei.”  
  
“Ugh.” Seine Nase runzelte sich. “Ihr Morgenmenschen macht mich krank.” Will öffnete seinen Mund, um zu kommentieren, aber Nico schnitt ihm das Wort ab. “Mache einen dummen medizinischen Wortwitz und du wirst aus meinem Bett herausgeschmissen.”  
  
Prompt schloss Will seinen Mund wieder. Er blickte sich in der Hütte um und bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr hier drin gewesen war, seit Nico sein großes Renovierungsprojekt gestartet hatte. Das meiste der schrecklichen Deko war entfernt, eingepackt und entsorgt worden, was den Großteil der Hütte leer ließ. Es war eine sich noch in der Ausführung befindliche Arbeit und Will fragte sich, ob sie beendet wäre, wenn er nächsten Sommer zurückkäme. Es erschien so weit weg, viel länger als ein Jahr. Er mochte es nie, das Camp zu verlassen, aber jetzt wollte er überhaupt nicht gehen. Auch mit Nicos ganzen Versprechen, ihn zu besuchen und tatsächlich Briefe zu schreiben, verengte sich Wills Brust jedes Mal, wenn er an seine Abreise dachte.  
  
Er beobachtete den schlafenden Nico für ein paar Sekunden und strich ihm sanft eine verirrte schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Nicos Lippen zuckten, verrieten ihn und Will grinste. “Kann ich wenigstens einen Begrüßungskuss haben?”  
  
Nico summte in Gedanken. “Der Deal war einer morgens und einer abends. Es ist noch nicht Morgen.”  
  
Will schnaubte. “Es ist jetzt sieben Uhr. So wie in ‘morgens’.”  
  
“Es ist viel zu früh - Uhr. So wie in ‘Halt die Klappe’.” Gerade als er es sagte, öffnete Nico seine Augen und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Will war nicht dumm, ganz gleich wie oft Nico es sagte und lehnte sich schnell entgegen. Nico hatte allerdings Recht bezüglich einer anderen Persönlichkeitseigenschaft. Er war störrisch. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, duckte sich Will und prustete gegen Nicos Kiefer, was ihm ein Quäken und einen Klaps gegen eine Seite seines Kopfes einbrachte. “ _WILL_!”  
  
Will lachte, als er aus dem Bett rollte und zu rennen begann, dabei Nico ein triumphierendes Grinsen zuwerfend, als der Sohn des Hades einen Moment später aus der Hütte barst und anfing, ihm hinterher zu rennen.

…

  
Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, schüttete es. Außer einem gelangweilten ‘ich hab’s dir gesagt’ Blick, sagte Nico nichts zu Will, der damit beschäftigt war, sich über das Fehlen eines Regenschirmes zu beklagen. Sie standen auf der Verandatreppe des großen Hauses und beobachteten den Regen. Will betete zu seinem Vater, aber es hatte weder einen einzigen Mucks noch ein Haiku vom Sonnengott gegeben, seit der Krieg mit Gaia vorbei war.  
  
Will seufzte. “Genau, na ja, ich mache mich auf den Weg in die Krankenstation. Wir sehen uns später.”  
  
“Sicher.”  
  
Will schniefte und setzte einen kläglichen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Er umklammerte eine von Nicos Händen mit seinen beiden. “Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, versprich mir, dass du stark bleibst!"  
  
Nico verkniff sich ein Lachen, als Will in den Regen hinausflitzte, auf Altgriechisch dabei fluchte und zur Rückseite rannte, wo der Krankenstationeingang war. Er blickte hoch zum Himmel sobald er weg war und lehnte sich gegen einen Pfosten. Er fragte sich, was er tun konnte. Er konnte Jason finden, aber er würde bald gehen, sodass er wahrscheinlich bei Piper sein wollte. Percy war außer Haus. Er und Annabeth waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit Grover zu reden und all die in Camp Half-Blood verbrachten Sommer aufleben zu lassen. Er wollte da nicht eindringen. Er war im Grunde genommen nicht gerade immer ein willkommender Anblick über die letzten Jahre gewesen. Es war Schnee von gestern, vergeben und vergessen, aber Nico fühlte ein kleines bisschen Scham, wenn er ans Labyrinth dachte und an all die Fehler, die er danach begangen hatte. Er könnte Hazel eine Irisbotschaft schicken, aber er hatte sich noch nicht ganz von seinem letzten Gespräch mit ihr vor fast einem Monat erholt.  
  
_“Nico? Es ist wirklich früh. Was ist los?”_  
  
_ Nico schluckte seine Nervosität hinunter, sich plötzlich wünschend, dass er Wills Angebot angenommen hätte, gemeinsam mit ihr zu reden. Trotzdem, es war etwas, was er persönlich tun musste. Es war seine Schwester und sie verdiente es, es von ihm zu erfahren. “Entschuldige… es ist nur… ich muss dir etwas sagen.”_  
  
_ Hazel rieb sich den Schlaf aus ihren Augen, krabbelte aus dem Bett, um ihn besser anblicken zu können. Ihr Haar war vom Drehen im Bett auf einer Seite lockerer als auf der anderen Seite. Ihr Schlafanzug war aus Flanell, obwohl es dort viel heißer sein müsste als in Camp Half-Blood. “Sicher, Nico. Was ist denn?”_  
  
_ Die einstudierten Worte in Nicos Kopf verschwanden einfach. _Hazel, ich bin mit Will Solace zusammen. _ Das war alles, was er sagen musste. Er konnte das tun. Hazel war Hazel. Sie würde ihn nicht verachten. Dennoch, egal wie sehr er es versuchte, er brachte keine Stimme heraus. Er schloss seinen Mund wieder und starrte auf den Boden._  
  
_ “Nico”, sagte Hazel sanft, “was ist es? Ist etwas passiert? Geht es dir gut?”_  
  
_ Nico nickte. “M-mir gehts gut. Ich…”_  
  
_ “Geht es allen anderen gut?”_  
  
_ “Yeah. Alles ist gut. Mehr als gut. In Wirklichkeit, ich… ich habe anrufen, um zusagen, dass ich… ich habe…” Nico stöhnte und schlug sich gegen die Stirn. “Ich date jemanden.”_  
  
_ Hazels Lächeln war so groß wie ihre Augen. “Wirklich? Nico, das ist großartig! Wer ist es?”_  
  
_ Moment der Wahrheit. Nico atmete tief ein. “Hazel, ich bin mit Will Solace zusammen!”, stieß er hastig aus und schloss schnell seine Augen, um ihre Reaktion nicht sehen zu müssen._  
  
_ Es entstand eine kleine Pause. “…Und warum siehst du so aus, als ob du Schmerzen hättest, wenn du das sagst?”_  
  
_ Nico lugte vorsichtig durch ein geöffnetes Auge. “Dich… dich stört es nicht?”_  
  
_ “Was?”_  
  
_ “Dass ich mit ihm zusammen bin?”_  
  
_ Hazel schnaubte leicht. “Warum würde es _mich _stören?”_  
  
_ Das war nicht die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. Tatsächlich war das überhaupt nicht viel Reaktion. Nico gaffte seine Schwester an, halb bewundernd, halb ungläubig. Er konnte nur annehmen, dass sie ihn nicht richtig verstanden hatte. “Ich bin mit _IHM _zusammen.”_  
  
_ Hazel zog eine Augenbraue hoch. “Yeah. Will. Ich habe dich verstanden. Ich denke, das ist großartig.”_  
  
_ “Also du… dir ist es egal, dass ich… dass ER …”_  
  
_ “Nico” Hazel schüttelte ihren Kopf. “Du bist mein Bruder. Mir wäre es egal, wenn du eine Harpie daten würdest, wenn es dich glücklich macht.”_  
  
_ “Trotzdem…”_  
  
_ Hazel lächelte. “Es war ein bisschen offensichtlich, wie du letzten Sommer andauernd über ihn geredet hast. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass du über das ganze Land Schatten gereist bist, als du dachtest, dass er krank wäre und Percy hat uns alle möglichen Geschichten erzählt—”_  
  
_ “Ich werde ihn töten”, zischte Nico._  
  
_ “Was ich versuche zu sagen, ist, dass du dir niemals Sorgen darüber machen musst, mir Dinge zu erzählen, Nico. Ich bin deine Schwester, ich liebe dich und, als Hadeskinder sind wir beide ein bisschen daran gewöhnt, Dinge ein wenig anders zu machen.”_  
  
_ Nico stieß seinen Atem aus, von dem er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn gehalten hatte. “Hazel – ich – danke.”_  
  
_ Hazel zwinkerte. “Jetzt musst du uns besuchen kommen. Und bring‘ Will mit!”_  
  
_ “Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.”_  
  
_ “Er behandelt dich gut, oder?”_  
  
_ Nico rollte mit seinen Augen. “Er ist… er ist Will.”_  
  
_ “Und das bedeutet…?”_  
  
_ “Es bedeutet, dass ich glücklich bin. Er macht mich glücklich.”_  
  
“Hey, Nico.” Clovis trat aus dem großen Haus heraus und unterdrückte ein Gähnen hinter seiner Hand.  
  
Nico drehte sich um, die Arme gegen seine Brust verschränkt. “Oh, hey, Clovis. Wie geht’s?”  
  
“Bin gerade erst aufgewacht.” Clovis streckte sich. Seine Wirbelsäule machte ein kurzes _pop_ , so dass sogar Nico eine Grimasse zog.  
  
“Das Treffen der Hüttenältesten endete vor 20 Minuten.”  
  
Clovis zuckte mit den Schultern. “Yeah. Ich hab’ Hunger. Willste Mittag essen gehen?”  
  
Nico wollte gerade ablehnen, dann änderte er seine Meinung und zuckte mit den Achseln. “Sicher.”  
  
Sie flitzten hinaus in den Regen und trafen auf ihrem Weg Lou Ellen. Nico lud sie ein, mitzukommen und bald durchwateten die Drei das durchweichte Gras in Richtung Speisesaal. Für einen Moment hinkte Nico hinterher und eine große Welle der Zufriedenheit durchflutete ihn. Seit wann hatte er solche Freunde? Leute, an die er einfach normal und ohne Bemühung herantreten konnte?  
  
“Nico, beeil dich! Wir wollen nicht, dass du schmilzt!”, rief Lou Ellen über ihre Schulter.  
  
“Halt die Klappe”, rief Nico zurück, bevor er loslief, um seine Freunde einzuholen.

…

Es regnete durchwegs den ganzen Tag bis in die Nacht hinein. Will duckte sich unter Kaylas Regenschirm, als sie die Krankenstation verließen. Das war der Vorteil daran, dass seine Geschwister mit ihm arbeiteten – er konnte ihnen ab und zu zur Last fallen. Der Nachteil jedoch war, dass es ihn an die vorderste Front stellte, um sein Ohr mit Drama abgekaut zu kriegen. Kayla, obwohl talentiert mit Bogenschießen und Musik, war nicht sehr selbstsicher bezüglich ihrer Heilfähigkeiten. „Ärztlich behindert” nannte sie es. Will versicherte sie immer wieder, als sie durchs Camp gingen, halb zuhörend, bis sie das Licht in der Hadeshütte erblickten.  
  
“Hey, Kayla, ich muss Nico noch etwas fragen”, sagte Will schnell, seinen Platz unter dem Regenschirm aufgebend, der flugs von einem anderen seiner Brüder gefüllt wurde. “Ich bin in zehn Minuten wieder zurück.”  
  
Kayla zog ihre Augenbraue hoch, als sie die Apollohüttentür erreichten. “Yeah. Sicher. Darauf wettte ich.”  
  
Will entschied sich, ihre kleine Stichelei zu ignorieren und jagte dahin zur Hadeshütte hinüber und klopfte hastig gegen die Tür. Er musste nur ein paar Sekunden warten, bis sie sich öffnete. Nico war schon im Schlafanzug – eine schwarz-grau karierte Hose und ein übergroßes Camp T-Shirt, welches Will als eines seiner eigenen erkannte. Wann hatte er das in die Finger gekriegt? “Oh.” Nico trat zur Seite und ließ Will augenblicklich hinein. “Hey.”  
  
“Selber hey”, sagte Will, als er hineinging. “Du stehst darauf, Klamotten zu klauen, oder?” Nico machte ein beleidigtes Geräusch und Will duckte sich mit Leichtigkeit unter seinem scherzhaften Seitenhieb hindurch. Er zog mit seinen Füßen seine Schuhe aus und schickte sich an, sich auf das ungemachte Bett zu setzen.  
  
“Denk da nicht mal dran!” Nico zog ihn zurück und zeigte auf das leere Bett in der Ecke. “Ich will keinen nassen Abdruck von deinem Arsch auf meinem Bett.”  
  
Will verschluckte sich an einem Lachen und folgte. Es war letzten Endes leichter, als mit einem aufgeregten Sohn des Hades umzugehen. Er hüpfte ein bisschen, als er sich setzte und gähnte. “Also… wie war dein Tag?”  
  
Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. Überraschenderweise krabbelte er neben Will, anstatt auf seinem eigenen Bett zu sitzen und zog seine Knie an seine Brust. “Er war in Ordnung. Ich habe letztendlich Karten mit Lou Ellen und Clovis in der Hypnoshütte gespielt, aber Lou hat dauernd die Zahlen auf den Karten geändert, sodass sie immer gewonnen hat.”  
  
“Cleveres Mädel”, kicherte Will.  
  
“Yeah. Was ist mit dir?”  
  
“Ähm, es war wirklich träge in der Krankenstation. Wir hatten ein paar jüngere Camper, die mit einer aufgeplatzten Lippe oder mit einem verstauchten Finger hereinkamen.” Er gab ein langes, leidendes Seufzen von sich und ließ seinen Kopf auf Nicos Schulter fallen. “Ich hatte viel Zeit nachzudenken.”  
  
“Das ist gefährlich”, sagte Nico. “Worüber?”  
  
Will überdachte seine Worte für eine Sekunde. “Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dich einladen würde, am Ende des Sommers mit mir zu kommen?”  
  
Er fühlte Nicos Schultern unter sich anspannen und er setzte sich auf, um Nicos Reaktion zu beobachten. Der Sohn des Hades sah überrascht aus, aber mitnichten so ängstlich, wie Will befürchtet hatte. “Was?” fragte Nico.  
  
“Yeah. Ich habe immer noch eine Woche Sommerferien übrig, nachdem meine Mom mich abgeholt hat. Du könntest sie mit uns verbringen. Ich werde dir alle großartigen Plätze der Stadt zeigen. Wir werden auf richtige Dates gehen. Meine Mom hat sogar schon die Einladung darauf ausgeweitet, zu bleiben, wann immer du möchtest. Es wäre toll!”  
  
Nico dachte ein paar Augenblicke angestrengt nach. “Ich… ich würde nicht wollen…”  
  
“Du würdest keine Last sein, wenn es das ist, worüber du dir Sorgen machst. Wie ich gesagt habe, Mom ist verrückt nach dir.” Nico spielte mit den Kordeln an seiner Hose. Will griff nach unten und hielt seine Hände. Nicos Augen trafen widerwillig auf seine. “Und ich wäre nicht böse, wenn du nein sagst. Ich wollte es nur anbieten. Du hast immer einen Platz bei uns, Nico.”  
  
Plötzlich sah Nico sichtbar traurig aus und Will fragte sich, ob er einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hatte. Er öffnete fast seinen Mund, um sich zu entschuldigen, aber da fand er sich in Nicos Armen wieder, der seinen Kopf an seiner Brust vergrub. “Okay…”, murmelte er und Will fand das so niedlich, dass er das bekloppte Grinsen, das sein Gesicht erhellte, nicht verhindern konnte. Er küsste ihn auf den Kopf und umarmte ihm fest.  
  
“Du wirst es nicht bereuen”, versprach er.

…

  
Der Regen ließ schließlich nach. Nico stöhnte, als ein heller Sonnenstrahl in seine Augen stach, als er seine Tür öffnete. Das hatte er nicht vermisst.

Der Boden war noch immer weich unter seinen Stiefeln und er zog eine Grimasse in Richtung des Schlammes, der an seinen Sohlen klebte. Er sah andauernd hinauf zu den Wolken, beobachtete, wie sie sich langsam drehten, und achtete nicht sonderlich darauf, wohin er ging, als er in etwas Hartes krachte. Er rutschte auf etwas Schlamm, während er versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und fiel schließlich hin.

“Ups.” Eine Hand flog nach unten, um Nico aufzuhelfen. “Entschuldige, Nico.”

Nico nahm die angebotene Hand, welche ihn wieder auf seine Füße zog und starrte. “Ich weiß, dass du sauer bist darüber, nicht mehr länger der King im Camp zu sein, Jackson, aber musst du wirklich auf Mobbing zurückgreifen?”

Percy klatschte Nico auf die Schulter. “Ha-ha. Denkst du, dass du meinen Platz einnehmen kannst?”

Nico feixte. “Ich denke, das ist schon geschehen.”

“Also bitte! Ich würde deinen knochigen Hintern jederzeit packen!”

“Solange wir in der Nähe von Wasser sind, welches”, Nico machte eine Show daraus, sich mit geweiteten Armen im Kreis zu drehen, “ich hier kaum sehe. Außer du zählst die kleine Pfütze dahinten.”

Percy kicherte. “Ich würde dich mit der _Hälfte _ der Pfütze erledigen, kleiner Mann [1]!”

Nicos Auge zuckte. Kleiner Mann? “Pass auf, Arielle.”

“Ah, ich sehe, dass Will dich dazu gebracht hat, Disneyfilme zu schauen.” Percy nickte zustimmend.

Das Lächeln brach durch seine Fassade und einfach so lachten beide Halbgötter. Vor einem Jahr hätte Nico niemals gedacht, dass er in der Lage wäre so frei mit Percy zu sprechen, so gewöhnlich, aber hier war er. Sicher, es war immer noch ein bisschen unbeholfen und Nicos Gesicht würde stecken bleiben, wenn er weiterhin so viel lächelte, aber jeden Tag fühlte er mehr und mehr, wie sein altes Selbst zu ihm zurückkam. Nur war er jetzt stärker, weiser, besser. Die Albträume kamen noch immer, der Zweifel, dass diese guten Gefühle halten würden, klang immer noch nach, aber – für den Moment – ging es ihm gut.

“Auf jeden Fall muss ich mich jetzt umziehen gehen.” Nico blickte an sich selbst hinunter.

“Yeah. Krieg deinen schlammigen Hintern hier weg”, stichelte Percy.

“Klappe, oder ich _werde _ mein Schwert holen.”

Percy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. “Weißte, wir haben nie zuvor tatsächlich gekämpft. Und es ist mein letzter Tag.”

Nico machte ihn nach. “Willst du wirklich so krass in deinen Arsch getreten kriegen?”

“Wir werden sehen, di Angelo.”

Wie es geschah, sie kamen nie dazu, tatsächlich miteinander zu kämpfen. Nico ging in seine Hütte zurück, um sich schnell umzuziehen, bevor er sich mit Will für’s Frühstück traf. In seiner Eile stolperte er über eine Kiste eingepackter Plastikfackeln, die er schon vor Ewigkeiten hätte wegwerfen sollen und etwas in seinem Handgelenk knackste, als er versuchte sich selbst aufzufangen. Nico fluchte, aber nahm an, dass wenn er es noch immer bewegen konnte, er okay war. Er beeilte sich, um seinen Freund zu treffen.

“Hey”, grüßte Will in seinen Jeans,Flip-Flops und grünem OP-Hemd, als er die Stufen der Apollohütte hinunter kraxelte, um ihn zu treffen.

“Morgen”, antwortete Nico.

Will reichte nach Nicos Hand – wie er es gewohnt war, zu tun – und sofort verengten sich seine Augen, als Nico vor Schmerz zischte. “Was hast du getan?”, fragte Will nach.

“Nichts.”

Will betrachtete sein Handgelenk vorsichtig, wie im Umgang mit gebrochenem Glas. “Es schwillt an.”

Nico biss sich in die Innenseite seiner Wange. “Ich… äh… bin gestolpert, während ich versucht habe, meine Hose zu wechseln.”

“Deine Hose zu wechseln…?”

Er seufzte. “Davor bin ich in den Schlamm gefallen.”

Will gab ein amüsiertes, bellendes Lachen von sich. “Nicht dein Tag, oder Sonnenschein?”

“Halt die Klappe.”        

“Komm schon. Ich werde es bandagieren.”

“Ugh. Können wir nicht zuerst frühstücken?”

“Nope! Frühstück wird schon nicht weglaufen.”

Nico rollte seine Augen, aber wehrte sich nicht weiter. Es war besser für jeden, wenn man Wills unstillbaren, fast väterlichen Drang sich um alles zu kümmern, mitmachte. Es war, was Nico in erster Linie zu ihm zog, doch manchmal ließ er sich hinreißen. Paradebeispiel? Nicos gesamter rechter Arm war in einen engen Verband gewickelt, bis zu seinem Ellbogen hoch. Nico fragte sich, ob das sein fataler Fehler war. Will würde jemandem helfen, auch wenn es bedeutete, sich selbst Gefahr auszusetzen.

Will endete mit einem schnellen Kuss auf Nicos Fingerknöchel. Letztendlich blieben sie den Rest des Tages in der Krankenstation, redeten mit der Apollohütte und wer auch immer hineinkam. Beim Abendessen waren sie von der gewöhnlichen Gruppe umgeben, aber da war ein viel trüberer Ton in ihren Gesprächen. Es wurde viel mehr in Erinnerungen geschwelgt und Geschichten erzählt. Sogar Nico fühlte sich ein bisschen nostalgisch.

“Wir werden definitiv zu Besuch kommen”, beteuerte Percy wieder und wieder. “Das ist kein Abschied.”

“Wir könnten niemals diesen Ort komplett hinter uns lassen”, stimmte Annabeth zu.

Schließlich gingen sie alle ihrer Wege. Nico und Will wanderten zu ihren Hütten hinüber, unsicher, was als Nächstes zu tun war. “Kann nicht glauben, dass der Sommer schon vorbei ist”, grübelte Will. “Das ist irgendwie Mist.”

Nico kam nicht umhin zuzustimmen. “Yeah.”

Will lächelte. “Wenigstens haben wir eine weitere Woche zusammen.”

Nico blies eine Strähne seines Haars aus seinen Augen. Er würde es sich bald wieder schneiden lassen. “Richtig. Ich muss noch dafür packen.”

“Ich kann helfen”, bot Will an. “Du bist nutzlos im Ordnen.”

“Ich habe meine eigene Ordnungsmethode. Ich weiß, wo alles ist, also fass nichts an.”

Will stupste ihn in die Seite, was Nico zurückzucken ließ und grinste frech, bevor er merkwürdig still wurde. “Hey… erinnerst du dich an letzten Sommer? Damals, als wir uns gefunden haben, als gerade die Sonne aufging?”

Nico nickte, nicht sicher, wohin die Unterhaltung gerade führte. “Yeah? Was ist damit?”

“Ich bin nur neugierig… hast du mich da gemocht?”

Nico blickte kurz auf, aber Will betrachtete schüchtern das Gras. Er stieß spöttisch Luft aus und kratzte sich seine Wange. “I-Ich weiß nicht. Ich meine… ich war nicht mal sicher, ob du… du weiß schon… wärst.”

Will lächelte, dabei mehr wie sein nerviges Selbst aussehend. “Aber _mochtest_ du mich?” Er nahm Nicos Hände und schüttelte sie schnell vor und zurück, bis Nico ein dünnes Lachen ausstieß.

“Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du _schlecht_ wärst”, schloss er als Kompromiss. “Was ist mit dir?”

Will summte. “Ich denke, dass ich immer schon irgendwie in dich verknallt war.”

Nico spöttelte. “Wirklich?”

“Was soll ich sagen? Du weißt, wie du diese dunkle, mysteriöse Karte ausspielen sollst.”

“Karte? Ich habe keine Karten. Ich bin einfach… ich bin einfach _ich_.”

Will drückte seine Hand. “Vielleicht ist es dann das.”

Nico starrte ihn für ein paar Momente an. “Wie bist du überhaupt darauf gekommen?”

“Ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze, ich bin irgendwie End-Sommer schwermütig. Ich mochte das, weißt du? Nur du und ich, dabei den Himmel beobachtend.”

Nico gab ein kleines Achselzucken von sich. “Na ja… wir haben noch einen weiteren Tag.”

“Also?”

Nico zerrte ihn die Grünflächen entlang auf den kleinen Platz zu, den sie so oft letzten Sommer besetzt hatten. “Also kommst du und schaust den Sonnenuntergang mit mir?”

…

Will war gerade fast fertig mit Packen, als er eine merkwürdige Präsenz hinter seinem Rücken fühlte. Er blickte einige Male über seine Schulter, dabei erwartend, jemanden zu sehen, aber seine Hütte war leer. Er schüttelte sich und versuchte das gruselige Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, zu blockieren und machte sich wieder daran, seine Taschen zweifach zu kontrollieren.

“Zahnbürste? Check”, murmelte er unter sich. “Kapuzenpulli?” Er grub sich durch seine Tasche und seufzte sich ergebend. “Götter verdammt es, Nico.” Er würde bald keine Klamotten mehr haben, wenn sein Bandit von einem Freund so weiter machte.

Er schlang seine zwei Taschen über seine Schulter und machte sich bereit zu gehen, um Nico bei den Eingangstoren zu treffen. Er ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal durch seine Hütte streifen und gerade, als er seine Handfläche auf der Tür platzierte, fühlte er eine Welle von Wärme durch sich rauschen. Sie Sonne schien hell durch die Fenstern, dabei in Strahlen auf ihn herabkommend.

 _ “Guter Fang, Sohn.”_

Will erstarrte und wirbelte herum, aber das jähe Licht war sich schon am Zerstreuen. Er blinzelte ein Lächeln. “Danke, Dad.”

…

“Bis dann, Mann.” Percy umklammerte Nicos Hand. “Du wirst bald in Neu Rom sein, yeah?”

“Hazel nörgelt dauernd, damit Will und ich zu Besuch kommen.” Nico seufzte. “Also bin ich sicher.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

Annabeth, die einen großen Koffer trug, zog Nico in eine einarmige Umarmung. “Dann werden wir dich definitiv bald sehen.”

Nico nickte zustimmend. “Viel Glück im College euch, Leute.”

“Und viel Glück bei… was auch immer es ist, was du tust.”

Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. “Mehr Aufträge wahrscheinlich. Plus, dass mein Vater mir dauernd diese wirklich merkwürdigen Nachrichten schickt. Ich denke, dass er über den Sommer gelangweilt ist.”

“Yeah, besonders seitdem wir gar keinen Camper dieses Jahr verloren haben. Ich wette, es ist _wirklich tot_ da unten.” Percy schnaubte. Annabeth formte eine Entschuldigung mit ihrem Mund an Nico, der seinen Kopf schüttelte. Der beängstigendste Teil war, dass er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sein Vater diese Wortwitze tatsächlich _mögen _ würde.

“Percy!” Eine Frau rannte vorwärts und zog Percy in eine feste Umarmung. Sie hatte langes braunes Haar mit ein paar grauen Strähnen und freundlichen blauen Augen. Sie begann Küsse über Percys ganzes Gesicht zu drücken. “Ich habe dich vermisst.”

“Mom, Mom!” Percy stöhnte und scheute zurück. “Komm schon! Ich bin achtzehn!”

“Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Letzten Sommer bist du verschwunden und ich hatte keine Ahnung—”

“Sally, gib dem Jungen ‘ne Pause.” Ein Mann trat hervor und legte eine Hand auf Percys Schulter. “Er verdient eine.”

“Oh, äh, Mom, Paul, ihr erinnert euch an Nico, oder?” Percy gestikulierte in seine Richtung.

“Oh ja! Du bist der, der mit diesem Hund in unserem Apartment aufgetaucht ist.” Sally Jackson reichte ihm die Hand und Nico schüttelte sie zögernd, sich ein wenig fehl am Platze fühlend. Percys Mutter war freundlich und Nico erhaschte einen Hauch von Schokolade und vielleicht Lakritz. “Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen.”

“Yeah”, sagte Nico verlegen. “Euch auch.”

“Nico!”

Er drehte sich um und Will trottete auf ihn zu. “Meine Mom kam gerade hier an und also sollten wir uns beeilen – oh.” Sein Lächeln wurde schüchtern, als er Percys Eltern erblickte. “Hallo.”

“Mom, Paul, das ist Will Solace”, stellte Percy vor. “Er ist der beste Heiler, den wir jemals hatten. Er ist außerdem Nicos fester Freund.”

Pauls Augenbrauen schossen vor Überraschung in die Höhe, aber Sallys Lächeln wurde sogar noch wärmer. “Es ist sehr nett dich kennenzulernen, Will.”

“Ebenso.” Will schüttelte ihre Hand. “Percys redet immer über Sie.”

Percy winkte mit seinen Händen und schüttelte seinen Kopf verzweifelt, dabei mit seinem Mund _“Nein! Nein!”_ formend, aber der Schaden war begangen. Sally zog ihn wieder in eine Umarmung.

“Oh, du bist so süß!” Sie küsste wieder seine Wange. Percy starrte hoch zu den Wolken, als ob er zu seinem Onkel beten würde, ihn hier und jetzt niederzustrecken. “Also gut, ist das alles? Paul, hilfst du Annabeth mit ihren Taschen?”

“Sicher doch.” Paul nahm den großen Koffer. “Seid ihr Kids fertig?”

Percy und Annabeth verschränkten ihre Hände miteinander, als sie zurück auf Camp Half-Blood starrten. “Yeah”, seufzte er. “Es ist nur so merkwürdig. Wir gehen dieses Mal wirklich.”

“Nicht für immer”, erinnerte Annabeth.

“Wir sollten auch gehen”, sagte Will. “Hast du deinen Kram?”

“Alles hier.” Nico stupste die Tasche zu seinen Füßen an.

“Cool.” Er drehte sich zurück zu Percy und Annabeth um. “Habt ein schönes Jahr, Leute, und besucht uns bald, okay?”

“Du hast’s erfasst.”

Sie sagten auf Wiedersehen und Nico folgte Will rüber, wo seine Mutter wartete. Nico war überrascht, aber angenehm davon, als Mrs. Solace strahlte und Nico fest umarmte, dabei einen Kuss auf seine Wange drückte. “Hier ist er! Oh, Will hatte Recht! Du _bist_ gewachsen!”

“Mom!” jammerte Will und bedeckte sein rotes Gesicht vor Scham.

Mrs. Solace lachte und umarmte Will als Nächstes. “Hier ist mein Junge! Wie war dein Sommer?”

“Der beste”, antwortete Will automatisch.

“Gut. Und was ist mit dir, Nico?”

“Was er gesagt hat.” Nico rieb seinen Arm. “Ähm, danke. Dass ihr mich bei euch bleiben lasst, Leute.”

“Das ist absolut kein Problem.” Mrs. Solace ließ den Kofferraum aufspringen und sie warfen ihre Taschen hinein. “Ich habe an etwas Schnelles fürs Abendessen gedacht.”

“Nico würde für McDonald’s töten”, warf Will ein und verpasste den stechenden Blick, den der Sohn des Hades ihm zuschoss.

Mrs. Solace lachte. “McDonald’s ist es dann. Außerdem habe ich einen Pulk von Leuten für Freitag eingeladen. Tante Clara und deine Großeltern und alle deine Cousins werden da sein.”

Will blickte kurz besorgt zu Nico. “Ähm… ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist.”

“Quatsch”, schalt Mrs. Solace. “Ich denke, dass es nett wäre, Nico der Familie vorzustellen, seit er jetzt ein Teil dessen ist.”

“Sie redet, als ob wir verheiratet wären”, murmelte Will. “Entschuldige deswegen.”

Nico schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Ich… tatsächlich würde es mich nicht stören, deine Familie zu treffen.”

Will grinste. “Wirklich? Sie sind alle so ziemlich wie ich, weißt du.”

“So entsetzlich wie das klingt, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich es überleben werde.”

Will öffnete die Autotür für ihn. “Dann nach dir, mein Herr.”

“Depp.” Nico krabbelte hinein und Will schloss die Tür, bevor er sich vorne zu seiner Mutter setzte. Sie wollten gerade losfahren, als ein lauter Schrei sie erstarren ließ.

“WARTE!”

Nico blickte aus dem Fenster, um Jason Grace schneller auf sie zu rennen sah, als möglich sein sollte. Er rollte seine Augen. “Könnten Sie grad eine Sekunde anhalten?” fragte Nico Mrs. Solace, die mit einem amüsierten Lächeln nickte.

Nico schnallte sich ab und stieg gerade aus, als Jason sie erreichte. “Alter!” Jason keuchte und hielt seine Brust. “Gehen ohne auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Herzlos!”

Nico hielt seine Hände verwirrt hoch. “I habe dich _gerade _ beim Frühstück gesehen. Wir haben da auf Wiedersehen gesagt.”

“Yeah, aber das war kein auf _Wiedersehen-auf Wiedersehen_!” Jason atmete tief ein. “Wer weiß, wann wir uns das nächste Mal wiedersehen?”

“Wahrscheinlich früher, als ich will”, stichelte Nico und Jason schlug ihm spielerisch gegen seine Schulter.

“Was auch immer. Pass einfach auf dich auf, okay? Außerdem hat Piper mir gesagt, eine Umarmung für sie mit einzuwerfen.”

Nico legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite, bevor er seufzte. “Mach es schnell, okay?”

Jason grinste und umarmte ihn. “Okay, okay.” Er zog zurück. “Entschuldige. Ich freue mich nur so richtig für dich. Es ist schön dich jetzt so optimistisch und nicht in deinem ewigen Nachtmodus festhängen zu sehen. Ich schwöre, wenn ich mit dir reden wollte, habe ich immer bis Mitternacht gewartet.”

Nico schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und öffnete wieder die Autotür. Er konnte Will und seine Mutter hören, die schon zusammen zu einem Popsong sangen. Es würde eine lange Autofahrt werden, aber eine, die ihn nicht stören würde. “Na ja, das ist das Ding mit Mitternacht”, sagte er “es hält nicht für immer an.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: Original „Little Man“. Ist eine Figur des Pinocchio-Universums, aus dem Disney 1940 einen eigenen separaten Film namens „The Coachman“ gemacht hat. Ist in Deutschland eher weniger bekannt. Nicos Erwiderung mit „Arielle“ sollte allerdings geläufig sein.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Coachman


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Letztes Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es hat allen gefallen :)

Kapitel 11

_ Vier Jahre später,  _

_ Seattle, WA _

 

 

...

  
  
Nico starrte die verwirrenden Worte auf dem Papier böse an. Sein Hirn versuchte, sie ihn Altgriechisch zu verschlüsseln und versagte dabei. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und konzentrierte sich, hinter die ablenkenden, schwindelerregenden, verschwimmenden Wörter zu blicken. Er stöhnte und ließ seinen Kopf mit einem _KLONG _ auf den Tisch fallen. Er war versucht, in die Unterwelt zu gehen, den wahnsinnigen, alten Griechen, der Mathe erfunden hatte, zu finden und dann sein Schulheft auf ihn zu werfen. Aber das würde sich bewegen erfordern und er fühlte sich nicht danach, genug Energie zu beschwören.  
  
Außerdem würde er sich von der alten Sträflingskugel nun ganz schön was anhören müssen, wenn er ging, ohne Bescheid zu sagen. Schon wieder.  
  
Er schaute sich in dem gemütlichen Apartment um, in dem sie schon fast ein Jahr lang lebten. Es war klein, aber es war ihr Zuhause. Wie angewiesen hatte Nico es mit den bequemsten Sofas und Stühlen mit dickgepolsterten Kissen und vielen Afghan-Decken, die er finden konnte, eingerichtet. Während Nico die Kälte, die der Winter brachte, nicht störte, war sein Freund unleugbar ein Waschlappen, was kaltes Wetter betraf. Die Wände hatten strahlende Farben und der Rest der Dekoration war ziemlich strandmäßig und entspannt. Es schrie das klassische ‘erste eigene Wohnung – Paar’ Gefühl heraus. Wieder hatte Nico so ziemlich alle Rechte am Dekorieren verloren, mit den Worten, wenn er es täte, wäre jeder viel zu ängstlich hereinzukommen.  
  
Nico musste zugeben, dass das ein Argument war.  
  
Ihn störte es speziell in keinem Fall. Er entschied, dass er das offene Gefühl des Apartments mochte. Es war, als ob immer Sommer dort wäre, genau wie sein sonniger Freund.  
  
Er nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees und starrte wütend zurück auf die Rechenlehre auf seinem Tisch, welcher eigentlich mit Tellern voll von Nicos fast berühmten Reihen an Pastagerichten und zu-viel-des-Guten Desserts beladen sein sollte und nicht mit diesem verwirrenden Mist. Er gab fast auf und marschierte zum Kühlschrank, wo ohne Zweifel Eiscreme und Eis am Stiel versteckt waren – ein gewisser Blonder würde niemals seine geliebten, gefrorenen Süßigkeiten ausgehen lassen – aber dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von einem verblassten Foto, das von einem Mondmagnet an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde, gefangen genommen.    
  
Nico erkannte sich selbst kaum auf dem Foto wieder. Er fragte sich, ob er wirklich so blass oder so dünn gewesen war. Es fühlte sich wie ein Traum an, zurück an diese Tage zu denken. Auch wenn es nur vier Jahre her war, es fühlte sich wie ein ganzes Leben an. Aber was wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit anzog, war die Person neben Nico. Will Solace strahlte ihn an, sein Arm fest um Nico geschlungen. Er sah so viel jünger aus – schlaksiger und weniger muskulös – aber das Lächeln und die Augen waren die gleichen, die sie immer gewesen waren, warm und freundlich.    
  
Einfach der Anblick von ihnen zusammen reichte aus, um Nico mit Entschlossenheit zu impfen. Er beugte sich wieder über seine Hausaufgabe und nahm seinen Bleistift hoch, kritzelte die Seite voll, während er das Problem Schritt für Schritt löste.  
  
Als er fertig wurde, fühlte er zwei starke Arme sich um seine Schultern schließen und sofort entspannte er sich in ihnen und ein Lächeln brach hervor. Ein Lippenpaar nutzte die Gelegenheit, Küsse seinen Kiefer entlang zu streuen. Nico grollte und schob sich von der Berührung weg. "Du brauchst eine Rasur."  
  
Will lachte und hätschelte Nicos Wange, ließ dabei seinen Nacken ihn kitzeln. Nico versuchte halbherzig ihn von sich wegzudrücken, aber Will hielt ihn einfach fester und küsste seinen Mundwinkel. "Bist du noch immer am Arbeiten?"  
  
Nico brummte. "Fast fertig."  
  
Will begann seine Schultern zu massieren. "Schau dir meinen großen Nerd an, der so spät in der Nacht noch so hart arbeitet!"  
  
"Was soll ich sagen? Du musst endlich auf mich abgefärbt haben. _Ow_ , das hat sich gut angefühlt."  
  
Will schnaubte und übte mehr Druck auf den Knoten in Nicos Schulter aus. "So verspannt."  
  
"Gib Pythagoras und seinen Theorien die Schuld", murmelte Nico mit zu flatternden Augen.  
  
"Ah, gute, alte Geometrie. Kann ich helfen?"  
  
Nico schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich bin okay. Das ist nur sehr viel."  
  
Will küsste seine Schläfe. "Bin trotzdem stolz auf dich. Bekommst deinen GED [1]. Ich denke, dass es eine phantastische Idee ist."  
  
"Du dachtest auch, dass Kaugummi-Zahnpasta eine phantastische Idee wäre", stichelte er.  
  
"Mmhm." Will rieb weiterhin Nicos Rücken, drückte dabei in regelmäßigen Abständen Küsse auf Haut, wo immer seine Lippen welche finden konnten. "Du bist da schon seit Stunden dran. Warum kommst du nicht einfach zu Bett und machst es morgen früh fertig?"  
  
"Weil du mich dann einfach überreden wirst, es später zu machen und später, bist es überhaupt nie gemacht wird." Nico entfernte sich widerstrebend von Wills beharrlichen Ablenkungen. "Ich weiß, wie du funktionierst."  
  
Er wusste, dass Will schmollte, auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte. "Depp."  
  
"Verzogene Göre."  
  
"Wenigstens einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss?"  
  
Nico schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf, aber drehte nichtsdestotrotz seinen Kopf, um Wills Lippen für einen schnellen, keuschen Kuss zu begegnen. "Zufrieden?"  
  
"Nicht ein bisschen", antwortete Will und beugte sich für einen zweiten flüchtigen Kuss vor. "Aber Deal ist Deal."  
  
Nico grinste. Vier Jahre zusammen und sie machten immer noch Deals und Wetten. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie. Er winkte Will davon und versuchte sein Bestreben wiederzufinden, seine Hausaufgaben zu beenden. "Hau schon ab."  
  
Will kicherte und schlich von dannen, aber anstatt wegzugehen, bewegte er sich zur Anrichte und machte eine Tasse Kaffee. Er gähnte, als er zurücktrottete und sich neben Nico setzte. Er ließ mit einem Brummen seinen Kopf auf Nicos Schulter ruhen. "Vereinfache deine Brüche", erinnerte er schläfrig.  
  
Nico machte ein böses Gesicht und radierte weg. "Was bringt es überhaupt, diesen Kram zu wissen?"  
  
Will zuckte mit den Schultern. "Um dein Hirn zu schmelzen, wahrscheinlich."  
  
Er schnaufte. "Hast du da Zucker reingetan?" Er deutete auf die Tasse, umschmiegt von Wills Händen.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Gut." Er schnappte sie sich weg und nahm einen Schluck, bevor er erbleichte. "Ugh. Vielleicht hättest du es sollen."  
  
Will lachte. "Das ist, was du bekommst, du Dieb." Er bemerkte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Nicos tiefen Blick. Er seufzte nur und nahm seinen Becher zurück. "Irgendeine Idee, was du machen willst, nachdem du deinen Test bestanden hast?"  
  
" _Wenn _ ich bestehe."  
  
Will griff hoch und kniff in seine Wange. "Du _wirst _ bestehen. Zum tausendsten Mal."  
  
"Ich habe seit 1940 an keinem Test mehr teilgenommen. Es hat sich viel geändert."  
  
"Und du bist anpassungsfähig, clever und entschlossen. Du wirst es hinkriegen."  
  
Nico bließ einen langen Atem aus, aber fühlte einen weiteren Selbstvertrauensschub bei Wills Worten. Will hatte immer diesen Effekt bei ihm; er erinnerte ihn genau daran, wer er war und wohin er gehörte. Es war bemerkenswert, wie sehr sie beide sich über die Jahre verändert hatten. Der Krieg mit Gaia schien wie ein entfernter Traum, eine alte Erinnerung, die immer noch Narben hatte, immer noch manchmal Schmerz brachte, aber Nico hatte sich selbst wiedergefunden. Will war da ein großer, treibender Faktor für gewesen. Er hatte geduldig Nacht für Nacht dagesessen, Nicos Rücken gerieben und Zärtlichkeiten geflüstert, während Nico daran arbeitete, Realität von seinen Albträumen zu unterscheiden. Nico versuche dasselbe, auch wenn er nicht annähernd so gut darin war zu trösten wie sein Freund, aber es schien zu funktionieren.  
  
Er verschwendete nicht viele Gedanken an die Zukunft. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er überhaupt die neunzehn erreichen würde, ganz zu schweigen davon, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der komplett willentlich war, die Jahre mit ihm zu teilen. Es ließ ihn von Zeit zu Zeit immer noch ein bisschen weich in den Knien werden, wenn er ins Apartment treten würde und Will zusammengefallen auf der Couch finden würde, Lehrbücher in der Hand und eingeschlafen. Einfach der Fakt, dass er _da _ war, dass sie ein Leben _zusammen _ teilten, erfüllte Nico mit einem Gefühl der Vollkommenheit, dass er niemals erwartet hatte zu haben.  
  
Nico dachte darüber nach, was er einmal tun wollen könnte. Er konnte Will nicht als Einzigen arbeiten lassen, auch wenn er eines Tages ein vollwertiger Arzt werden wollte. Während ihrer Camptage konnte er viel Erfahrung darin sammeln, Will in der Krankenstation zu helfen, und stellte sich vor, dass er das weiterverfolgen könnte. Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf Wills neugieriges Gesicht und feixte. "Na ja, wie wäre es mit etwas Medizinischem? Ich könnte Krankenschwester oder so etwas werden. Du hast noch immer diese Uniform, oder?"  
  
Wie Nico erwartet hatte, erfüllte eine rote Schamesröte Wills Gesicht. "eine Kr-Krankenschwester?"  
  
"Oh meine _Götter_! Ich habe immer _gewusst_ , dass du einen Krankenschwester-Tick hast!"  
  
"Was?" Will setzte sich auf. Er war so rot, dass Nico nicht mal mehr seine Sommersprossen sehen konnte. "I-Ich, hab’ ich nicht!"  
  
Nico brach in Gelächter aus. "Eine _Krankenschwester_ , ausgerechnet! Welche anderen Fetische hast du?"  
  
"Halt die Klappe!" Will vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Armen. "So ist das doch überhaupt nicht!"  
  
Nico legte seine Hand oben auf Wills Kopf ab. "Habe nie gesagt, dass es etwas Schlechtes wäre, weißt du. Halloween kommt sowieso."  
  
Will schielte argwöhnisch zwischen seinen Armen hindurch. "Oh?" Die reine Neugierde in seiner Stimme ließ Nico sich wieder schlapplachen. Will flog auf seine Füße. "Das war’s! Ich geh’ zu Bett."  
  
Nico schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er würde sich nicht entschuldigen. "Gut. Du lenkst mich ab." Er wich Wills halbherzigem Schlag aus.  
  
"Mach’ nicht zu lange", murmelte Will, bevor er aus der Küche ging. Nico drehte sich, um ihn den Flur hinunter schlendern zu sehen. Sein Atem stockte in seiner Kehle, als er sah, wie Will ihm einen vielsagenden Blick über seine Schulter zuwarf, gerade bevor er in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwand.  
  
Nico schüttelte seinen Kopf, bevor er versuchte, sich auf seine Arbeit zu fokussieren. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf das Problem und realisierte schnell, dass er diese Aufgabe heute Nacht nicht fertig bekommen würde. _Verdammt , Will._  
  
_" Arbeitest hart, wie ich sehe."_  
  
Die plötzliche Stimme ließ Nico fast aus seiner Haut fahren. Seine Hand stieß die Tasse Kaffee um, die Will zurück gelassen hatte und er beeilte sich, sie abzustellen, bevor sie seine Hausaufgabe beflecken würde. Er blickte flüchtig hoch und war überrascht – und ebenso nicht – Hades in seiner Küche stehen zu sehen, der offensichtlich verwirrt die Cartoon-Magnete betrachtete.  
  
Nico stieß seinen Atem aus. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Vater unerwartet auf einen Sprung vorbeikam – würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein – aber Nico fand seine ‚Routine-Checks‘ unnötig. Dann wiederum würde Nico es bevorzugen, dass sein Vater auftauchte, anstatt eines vertraglich verpflichteten Geistes oder Zombies. Einmal war Will ins Wohnzimmer gerannt, schreiend, dass sie wortwörtlich Skelette in ihrem Schrank hätten [2] und Nico musste einschreiten, sich dabei ein bisschen wie ein besorgtes Elternteil fühlend, während Will hinter ihm schmollte.  
  
"Will ich überhaupt fragen, warum, du hier bist?" grummelte Nico und ließ seinen Bleistift fallen.  
  
"Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu rekrutieren", grummelte Hades. "Ich habe Hazel, die ein paar Aufgaben erfüllt, während du das hier … nachholst." Er gestikulierte zur Schularbeit auf dem Tisch.  
  
Nico, der sich genau an die Art von ‚Aufgaben‘ erinnerte, die Hades für gewöhnlich vergab, zuckte zusammen. "Ist sie okay?"  
  
"Es ist nichts, womit sie nicht klarkommt." Hades beäugte die Küche kritisch. Er fuhr mit einem Finger die Anrichte entlang, überprüfte sie auf Staub und schien befriedigt. "Du meinst es ernst hiermit."  
  
Nico zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sieht so aus."  
  
"…Und der Apollospross?"  
  
"Will", wiederholte Nico müde, "ist großartig."  
  
Hades nickte – zwei eindeutige Rucks – bevor er seine Krawatte richtete. Er trug den klassischen Bestattungsunternehmer-Look, den er immer anzog, wenn er in der sterblichen Welt war. Nico fragte sich, was wirklich seinen Vater von seinem Thron weg in sein Apartment gebracht hatte, aber Hades fuhr einfach damit fort, sich weiter in der Küche umzuschauen. Dann, als ob er einen Geistesblitz gehabt hätte, öffnete er den Kühlschrank und schloss ihn wieder.  
  
"Was tust du…?" Nico verstummte langsam, als Hades das Eisfach kontrollierte. "Machst du… machst du eine _I nspek_ _tion_?"  
  
"Warum hast du so viele…?" Hades starrte den Karton in seinen bleichen Händen an.  " _Freez-E Pops_ [3]?"  
  
Nico errötete. "Sie gehören Will."  
  
"Braucht er wirklich _drei Kartons_?" brummte Hades. "Ich sehe nicht viel Obst."  
  
Nico stieß einen ungläubigen, verächtlichen Ton aus. "Was—?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich sollte ich dir meinen Koch leihen." Hades rieb sein Kinn. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die sterblichen Werte über Nahrung so gravierend gefallen sind."  
  
"Du wirst _nich t _in meiner Küche Chef Boyardee [4] wiederauferstehen lassen."  
  
Hades summte, offensichtlich räumte er Nico kein bisschen Mitspracherecht in dieser Angelegenheit ein. Nico seufzte und fragte sich, ob er morgen früh zu einem Pfannkuchen werfenden Zombie aufwachen würde. Er war schon zu merkwürdigeren Dingen aufgewacht, vermutete er.  
  
"Dad", schnaufte Nico, was sie beide überraschte. Es war immer  'Vater' oder 'Hades'. Nie 'Dad'. Nico erwartete halb, entweder geradewegs in die Unterwelt geschickt zu werden oder ein Leben lang der Peinlichkeit ausgesetzt zu werden.  
  
Jedoch starrte Hades seinen Sohn einfach für ein paar Momente an, bevor er ein kurzes Nicken abgab. "In Ordnung. Keine Zombies."  
  
Nico stöhnte. Er brauchte kein anderes 'will-meinen-Sohn-kennenlernen' Ding. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht von ihrem letzten Kennenlern-Trip erholt, welche unglücklicherweise mehr und mehr regelmäßig wurden. Hazel sagte, dass Hades es davor vermisst hatte, wie oft Nico in der Unterwelt geblieben war, aber der Gedanke war so absurd, dass Nico ihn nicht einmal erwog. "Du hättest nicht tagsüber vorbeikommen können, um die Küchenschränke zu durchwühlen?"  
  
"Da ist noch etwas anderes", sagte Hades. "Ich will, dass du zum Dinner kommst. Bring den Jungen mit."  
  
"Will", korrigierte Nico wieder, "und er kann kein Essen der Unterwelt essen."  
  
"Ich werde etwas für ihn machen lassen."  
  
Nico blinzelte. Götter, hörte er das alles richtig? Hades _verm iss_ _te_ _ihn_ nicht tatsächlich, oder? Er fragte sich, was Will überhaupt zu einer solchen Einladung sagen würde. "Ich werde… es ansprechen", sagte er.  
  
Sein Vater nickte. "Nun gut, du scheinst alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ich wollte…  nur sichergehen."  
  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte in selbstironischem Tonfall: "Und die letzten achtzig Jahre haben das alles andere als nicht bewiesen?"  
  
Hades machte es ihm gleich. "Ich kann immer noch nicht sagen, ob du scherzt oder nicht."  
  
Nicos Lippen zuckten nach oben. "Ich bin schließlich dein Sohn."  
  
Etwas in Hades starren Augen schien gerade ein klitzekleines bisschen zu schmelzen. "Das bist du wahrhaftig." Dann räusperte er sich. "Wie auch immer, ich werde auf deine Antwort warten."  
  
"Richtig."  
  
Hades nickte einmal mehr, dann – Nico war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt überrascht war– griff er zurück ins Gefrierfach, um sich ein Freez-E Pop zu schnappen.  
  
"Ich werde dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, weißt du", murmelte Nico und Hades zuckte nur mit den Schultern und klopfte Nico unbeholfen auf die Schulter, bevor er gänzlich verschwand.  
  
Nico lehnte sich gegen seinen Stuhl zurück und rieb seine Schläfen. Verlegene Gedankenaustausche wie dieser wurden fast die Norm für ihn, aber keineswegs unwillkommen. An ihren Kommunikationsfähigkeiten könnten sie noch arbeiten, aber zumindest konnte Nico mit seinem Vater reden, ohne den geringsten Drang, ihn dahin zu treten, wo es am Meisten wehtat. Er erinnerte sich an ein anderes Gespräch, das sie gehabt hatten – war das wirklich schon fünf Jahre her? -, in dem alten Kloster in Portugal und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Damals hatte er sich selbst das Privileg nicht erlaubt, über seine Zukunft nachzudenken. Er wünschte, er könnte in der Zeit zurückgehen, zu jenen Tagen, an denen er nur dahinsiechte und sich selbst sagen: _"Hey, stell dir vor? Du wirst tatsächlich eines Tages glücklich sein."_  
  
Eine Wellte der Zufriedenheit legte sich über ihn, als er an seine Freunde dachte, seine Schwester, sogar an seinen Vater und seinen Freund. Seine _Familie_. Wahrscheinlich würde er Will wirklich fragen, ob er mit Hades zu Abend essen würde. Vielleicht, wenn er Hazel und Frank mitbrachte, würde es nicht so einschüchternd werden. Dennoch würde es ihm für ein paar Wochen Albträume verschaffen, aber nichts _zu _ Traumatisches.  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
Aber für jetzt gerade…  
  
Nico befreite sich von seinen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit und entschied sich, dass das Aufschieben einer kleinen Hausaufgabe ihn nicht umbringen würde. Er stand flink auf, die Beine des Stuhls schabten laut gegen den Fliesenboden und ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer, wo – wie er das immer getan hatte – Will Solace wartete.

 

 

...

 

 

 

End e

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] GED: Wikipedia erklärt das ganz schön:
> 
> https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/General_Educational_Development_Test
> 
> [2] to have skeletons in the closet (Original): das amerikanisch-englische Pendant zu unserem “Leichen im Keller haben”
> 
> [3] Freez-E Pops: Das sind diese bunten Wassereisstäbe, die es auch bei uns gibt :)
> 
> [4] Chef Boyardee: Das ist eine amerikanische Marke, die Pastagerichte in der Konservendose anbietet. Auf deren Gründer Hector Boyardee, italienischer Herkunft, wird hier angespielt.


End file.
